Super Escuela Prepararatoria Vocaloid
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Los gemelos kagamine entran a la escuela famosa escuela de idols, preparatoria vocaloid, encontrandose con nuevos amigos, situaciones extrañas, posibles rivales y tal vez encuentren el amor, siguelos en esta historia y mira como llegan a ser los idolos que son hoy en dia. Parejas: RinxNero, LenxNeru, MikuxKaito, GakupoxLuka CAP 11: Nuevos rivales...¿¡EN EL AMOR!
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPITULO 1:**_

_**PRIMER DIA**_

**Un gusto a todos soy Haruka, soy nueva aquí y esta historia la llevo haciendo desde hace una semana, espero que les guste y lo siento porque no haya incesto, pero a mí no me gusta. Una chica rubia parecida a Rin llega.**

**Rin: Haruka-san no digas eso tu historia va a ser buena ya que yo soy la protagonista, y si es necesario hare incesto con Len.**

**Le susurro que es el incesto y se va a un rincón traumada – Bien espero que disfruten la historia….**

Una rubia dormida con las sabanas hecha un desastre

–No, yo quiero más naranja- balbuceaba

-despierta-le susurro una suave voz, ella abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con unos ojos azules

-KYAAAAA, UN ACOSADOR-y por mero instinto golpeó al pobre chico.

RIN P.O.V:

Me estire un poco y vi a Len tirado en el suelo

-¿qué haces ahí?- pregunte todavía con un poco de sueño, el solo se levantó enfurecido y con un gran chichón en la cabeza

–nunca más te despierto por la mañana, eres agresiva hasta dormida-me reclamo pero es culpa de él, sabe que odio cuando no me dejan dormir en paz

–por cierto arréglate recuerda que hoy vamos a la escuela- justo lo recordé y fui rápidamente al baño

–gracias mi sirviente- vi como Len me miraba mal y sabía que debía correr, el me empezó a perseguir por toda el apartamento, pero por una estúpida almohada me caí, Len aprovecho y me empezó a hacer cosquillas; cosa que odiaba

-Len espera detente-le rogué hasta que por fin me dejo en paz yo respire normalmente de nuevo

-idiota sabes que odio las cosquillas-le reclame el solo se dirigió hacia la cocina ignorándome, tome la almohada y lo golpee

–Estúpido sirviente no me ignores-pero antes de recibir el golpe esquivo la almohada

-mejor prepárate rápido o se nos hará tarde hime-sama- dijo burlonamente, ella bufo por lo bajo. Pero se acordó que hoy iba a entrar a la mejor escuela de música, La Preparatoria Vocaloid donde se graduaron varios de sus artistas favoritos como: Meiko, Miriam, Sweet Ann, León. Había entrado gracias a una prueba de canto que hizo junto a su hermano la aceptaron y a su sirviente también.

cuando se puso su uniforme que consistía en una blusa blanca con líneas amarillas en las mangas y un moño amarrado al cuello del mismo color y su falda azul la cual combinaba con sus hermosos ojos azules, sonrió, pero noto que le faltaba algo, el moño que siempre usaba en su cabeza. Recordaba cuando su hermano se lo había regalado, servía para muchas cosas y combinaba con todo, sonrió al recordar lo feliz que ponía a su hermano al usarlo por eso lo usaba siempre, pero nunca admitiría que lo usa por él.

Cuando bajo por el desayuno vio su jugo de naranja y rápidamente se sentó vio un sándwich de queso y sonrió

-muchas gracias por esta comida hermano- y se dispuso a comerlo

– ¿Por qué las mujeres se demoraran tanto para vestirse?- pregunto Len

-acaso no te acuerdas la vez que te vestí de mujer no es suficiente para entenderlo?...-Len sudó frio al recordar que cuando tenían 14 años en un ataque de ira de Rin, lo vistió de mujer con un estúpido vestido de baño estudiantil, un traje de maid y otras cosas que ahora mismo no quería recordar

–…._shota-_ahora Rin sabía que había metido la pata, algo que de verdad odiaba Len era que lo llamaran así

-entonces… no creo que un shota como yo deba prepararte la comida, ni tampoco cumplir todos tus caprichos, ni tampoco guardar todas tus estúpidas naranjas- parecía que Len en cualquier momento iba a explotar

–Etto…gomenasai onii-sama eres la mejor persona que he conocido en esta vida-dije viéndolo con ojos de cachorro el parecía calmarse y yo suspire aliviada, de repente veo como Len escupe su jugo de banana al ver su reloj y coge su maletín

-rayos, Rin solo quedan 10 minutos- yo me exalte y fui rápido a coger mi maletín y salimos corriendo ya que la escuela quedaba algo lejos y nos negábamos a llegar tarde.

Llegamos agotados pero a tiempo visualice la escuela y era más grande que lo imaginaba

–no creo que la aplanadora destruya esta escuela- mencione y Len negó con la cabeza, la aplanadora la compre por "accidente" cuando tenía 14 años en un sitio de internet y no pensé que de verdad la traerían, pero mi idiota hermano me prohíbe usarla supuestamente que si la uso seré un peligro para la sociedad; él no sabe divertirse.

Buscamos el salón y cuando entramos vimos a varias personas algunas normales y otras algo singular, como una chica que llevaba un pulpo en la cabeza. Vi unos puestos atrás cerca de la ventana y cuando nos dirigíamos hacia allí, sentí como alguien toco mi preciado moño y me gire a reclamarle

–Quien te cree…- pero vi que era una chica de dos coletas y su pelo era color aguamarina esa chica era: Miku Hatsune una amiga de mi infancia hace 2 años que no la veo ya que ella fue a estudiar al exterior, por la felicidad de verla nuevamente la abrase

–Baka sabes que odio que toquen mi moño-ella correspondió a mi abrazo y sentí como sus atributos habían crecido más que los míos decepcionándome un poco

–lo siento Rin-chan no puede aguantarlo hace tanto tiempo que no te veía y sigues siendo igual de kawaii que siempre- yo sonreí y me separe

– ¿Ya te olvidaste de mi Miku-nee?- dijo Len viendo la escena, antes los tres éramos muy unidos hasta que Miku se tuvo que ir.

Miku al verlo también lo abrazo, entonces note como el se sonrojaba enormemente al sentir los pechos de Miku

-claro que no, Len-kun solo que te note más maduro- obviamente los dos habíamos crecido ya teníamos 16 años, entonces llego el profesor, perdiendo mi oportunidad de molestar a Len y a Miku sentándome detrás de un rubio que veía aburrido la ventana pero no le preste tanta atención, aunque me parecía algo lindo, ante esos pensamientos sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme ese pensamiento

-Buenos días clase, soy Hiyama Kiyoteru su tutor, sean bienvenidos a este escuela preparatoria para futuros ídolos, le enseñaremos los necesario para que saquen lo mejor de su talento y estén preparados para su futuro, así que lo primero que harán será conocerse mejor pero después de que llame a lista y más tarde otro tutor vendrá ¿entienden?- todos asentimos con clara pereza

-bien respondan cuando los llame-

-Akita Neru y Nero- la rubia que estaba al frente de mi hermano y también el que estaba al frente mío levantaron la mano no sé por qué me interesa conocerlo, pero no creo que pueda presentarme como si nada siempre he sido mala hablando con los demás

-Big Al, Cul, Galaco, Hatsune Miku- mi amiga levanto un puerro cuando la llamaron y todos se rieron pero a ella no le importaba siempre era tan rara

-IA, Kaii Yuuki, Kamui Gakupo, Kagamine Rin y Len- no sé por qué los dos levantamos la mano al mismo tiempo a veces creo que estábamos conectados o algo así

-Megurine Luka y Luki- esa era la chica del pulpo, que bueno que dije eso en mi mente

-Mizki, Megpoid Gumi, Mew, Mayu, Miki, Lily, Oliver, Utatanae Piko, Tone Rion, Kaito Shion, Sakine Meito y Mei, Yuzuki Yukari, Yuma, Seeu, Sónica y Nekomura Iroha- cuando ya no habían más nombres empezó a organizar sus cosas

–Bien, hasta luego alumnos- nosotros nos despedimos del sensei y vi como Len rápidamente hablaba con la chica que estaba frente a él y a Miku hablando con un chico peli azul que comía helado. Yo suspire no sabía cómo empezar a hablar con la persona que estaba adelante mío.

LEN P.O.V

En cambio con Len:

-un gusto soy Len Kagamine- decidí hablar con la chica rubia la cual no se desconectaba de su celular

–Si ya sé cómo te llamas- me dijo fríamente sin mirarme, pensé que no lo sabía pero no se me ocurría otra forma de comenzar una conversación como hablar con ella y suspire pesadamente creo que no debería hablar con ella

– y-yo s-soy Neru- susurró algo sonrojada, a mí me pareció una imagen muy graciosa

- ¿de qué te ríes idiota?- me pregunto algo enojada con el ceño fruncido

–lo siento no fue mi intención-si esa chica era peor que Rin debería tener cuidado

-¿acaso no te aburres de estar siempre con el celular?- pregunte sin pensar viendo que escribía pero tapo la pantalla y no alcancé a ver

-metete en tus propios asuntos baka-. Me grito algo nerviosa

-lo siento solo que estoy aburrido-ella bufo por lo bajo

–pues… ve a molestar a alguien más- definitivamente era muy tsundere

-estoy bien aquí – voltee a ver a Rin la cual no tenía idea de que hacer, era obvio que era mala para socializar

-además no quiero ir con mi hermana es algo loca- vi cómo le prestaba más atención a su celular que a mí me sentí ignorado como cuando Rin se pone a ver anime

- no se me parece muy tranquila- me sorprendí definitivamente no conoce a mi hermana

-si no me creerías si te dijera que compro una aplanadora- ella me miro sorprendida

-¿qué persona hace eso?- y empezamos a reír

- en cambio mi hermano es algo más calmado, y odia estar solo aunque actué como un chico que no le importe la gente es muy tímido para hablar con ellos, además de ser muy amable con las personas que él considera importante-vi como a ella se le hacía una pequeña sonrisa

–bueno mi hermana es muuuuy orgullosa además de mandona, y siempre me trata como sirviente, es muy agresiva, terca e impulsiva, también aunque no lo parezca le gusta ayudar a los demás, y aunque siempre peleamos siempre me ha apoyado-note como Neru se rio

-¿qué pasa?- pregunte sonrojado casi no hablo bien de mi hermana

-bien voy a hablar con ella- yo asentí y vi cómo se dirigía hacia ella.

RIN P.O.V

Otra vez con rin-chan –w-

Note como una chica rubia que estaba hablando con mi hermano se dirigía a mí, yo me sentí nerviosa espero no arruinarlo otra vez

-un gusto soy Neru Akita- ella parecía nerviosa igual que yo así que correspondí a su saludo

-soy Rin Kagamine hermana del idiota con el que estabas hablando- ella rio y oí a Len exclamando un oye

- ah cierto este idiota de aquí es mi hermano menor Nero- el también exclamo igual que Len, volteo a verme y vi sus hermosos ojos color dorado un color no muy común que digamos

–un gusto Rin por favor cuide de mi molesta hermana- y acto seguido recibió un golpe de la mencionada

– onee-chan eso duele- musito el

– Entonces no me hagas quedar mal antes las personas- su relación me recordaba a la mía con Len y hablando de el

-un gusto soy Len kagamine- se presentó mi hermano mientras el y Nero estrechaban sus manos

– Rin, Len me contó que compraste una aplanadora-yo asentí, Nero me miro interesado

-sí, solo que Len no me deja utilizarla es muy aburrido-Len bufó por lo bajo

–Ya te dije que si la usas serias un peligro para la sociedad- yo hice un puchero

-¿qué tiene de malo que la use para que todos sean mis sirvientes?- note como los hermanos se reían y Len negaba con la cabeza

–Rin últimamente estás viendo mucho anime- dijo mi hermano

–pero si no tengo nada que hacer-reclame

- ¿así que a ti también te gusta el anime?-pregunto Neru en una postura algo tsundere

–claro que sí y además me encantan los videojuegos más que todo los que contengan gore- mencione emocionada

- a mí también, parece que no eres como las otras chicas- esas palabras me hicieron reaccionar por mis extraños gustos, casi nunca tuve amigos por eso solían decirme rara y esas cosas

-bueno s-si- dije nerviosa rascando mi mejilla y así empezamos una larga conversación.

Luka Megurine:

La chica pelirrosa que miraba a las personas a su alrededor y suspiraba es Luka Megurine que la mayoría de las personas la consideraban muy madura y seria para su edad, ya que ella tuvo que salir adelante junto a su hermano ya que nunca quiso creer en cosas como el amor, porque siempre que un hombre hablaba con ella era por su belleza ya que con ese largo pelo rosa, su gran delantera y unas curvas que vuelve loco a cualquiera aprendió a no fiarse de cualquier idiota que coqueteara con ella, hasta que lo vio a él, a Gakupo Kamui, una persona que era muy guapa, pero ella no se deja llevar por las apariencias y no se equivocaba, vio como coqueteaba descaradamente con algunas chicas

LUKA P.O.V

–Luka no le prestes atención a tipos como el- me dijo mi hermano menor Luki el cual era más serio que yo en temas de amor, yo asentí y vi a Tako Luka mi mascota, un día yendo de pesca la encontré en una roca y me la traje a casa, ese día mi hermano se ganó el mayor susto de su vida lo cual me dio mucha gracia.

–_maguru no tabetai, maguru no tabetai- _cantaba mientras pensaba a qué lugar iría a conseguir más atún, es mi única debilidad. Vi como Gakupo se acercaba a mí pero no le preste mucha atención

-un gusto soy….- pero no lo deje terminar

–Gakupo Kamui no necesitas presentarte si eso es todo ya puedes irte- dije cortante pero lo vi mejor y si era muy estúpido y sensual con su uniforme junto con su katana de madera, con sus patillas tan largas y su hermoso color morado me entro una gran rabia *_es muy impresionante* _dije en mi mente yo debía ser la que más resaltara, POR DIOS había traído a su pulpo rosa….ROSA. Definitivamente no perdería contra el

-podrías decirme tu nombre- me pregunto con su estúpida risa de galán

-Luka-dije a secas y vi como mi hermano se contenía para no reírse de la expresión de ese chico

-entonces Luka-san querrías…- pero antes de que hablara lo corte rápidamente

-lo siento pero no estoy interesada en tipos como tú- él se quedó sorprendido tal vez era el típico hombre que nadie rechaza

-no te hagas la difícil- pero antes de que invadiera mi espacio personal saque mi látigo y lo deje inconsciente, todos me miraron impresionados pero yo los ignore y empecé a leer mi libro sobre donde pescar atún.

RIN P.O.V

Rin-chan now :3

-sí que hay personas impresionantes aquí- me dije a mi misma al ver a esa chica peli rosa

–Pero tú eres incluso más sádica onee-chan – dijo Nero ganándose otro golpe de parte de su hermana

-no lo sé, creó que Rin ganaría, una vez vimos una película de terror de una asesina que le cortaba las manos a sus víctimas y las ponía en macetas, dijo que si fuera necesario me haría lo mismo- a todos se les corrió una gota en sien

-pero fue solo una broma, sí que eres muy miedoso Len- hice un adorable puchero pero mi hermano me golpeo levemente en la cabeza

–RIN-CHAAAAAN- grito una conocida voz para mí

–Hatsune Miku- refutó Neru con una clara expresión de molestia

-aquí vamos- suspiro Nero cansado

–ah, hola Neru-san-saludo Miku ignorando el aura de fuego que tenía Neru no me puse evitar preguntar qué pasaba

-¿que pasa Miku-nee?-pregunte al verla emocionada

-tu Hatsune Miku no permitiré que me ganes otra vez- grito de repente neru ganándose mi atención

–etto ¿qué está pasando?- pregunto Len cerca de Nero mientras yo era abrazada por miku

–bueno mi hermana y miku se conocen desde niñas , pero miku siempre ha superado en todo a mi hermana- susurro nero en el oído de Len, pero yo escuche perfectamente no como mi despistada amiga

-ya veo son celos-dijo mi hermano ganándose un golpe de Neru

-incluso aquí eres la diva-dijo neru impresionándonos (la diva es la mejor cantante de toda la escuela) yo me sentí algo triste pero a la vez feliz ya que Len y yo quedamos de segundo pero a la vez feliz por mi amiga, miku se quedó sin entender algo, siempre es muy despistada para notar el odio de la gente. De repente la puerta se abre dejando ver a una mujer mayor

-bueno estudiantes soy su tutora- y yo quede impresionada al ver quien era.

_Continuara..._

_Editado: 03/12!2013_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2:**_

_**DISEÑO**_

_**RIN P.O.V:**_

Me sorprendí al ver quien era, una de mis cantantes favoritas: Meiko Sakine, todos nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos

–en realidad soy su directora, pero quería conocerlos. Sé que me conocen como una integrante de vocaloid, pero ahora solo seré aquella persona que los controlara, digo, guiara en su camino escolar- a todos se les hizo una gota al estilo anime, y por dentro estaba muy feliz y pude ver que Len también lo estaba.

–Lo siento, Meiko-san- dijo otra integrante de vocaloid, Miriam, es tan linda como decían y por alguna razón la blusa que usaba así resaltar perfectamente su delantera, ¿porque todas las chicas tienen los pechos más grandes que yo? Me lamente internamente

-qué bueno que llegas te estaba esperando-dijo Meiko sonriente, Miriam solo asintió avergonzada

–Adiós chicos voy a tomar sake-vi como Meito se levantaba de su asiento

- hermana, deberías tomar más en serio tu trabajo-regaño el en medio de la clase, todo el salón quedo sorprendido por la repentina confesión, y vi como lo ignoraba y se iba con botella en mano, Meito negó con la cabeza decepcionado, Mei-chan trataba de tranquilizarlo

-bien chicos, algo que solemos hacer aquí en nuestro primer día es crear nuestro vestuario, la ropa que los representaran, y digamos que su uniforme personal- yo me emocione, adoraba diseñar ropa, y cuando ella nos pidió salir yo estaba en una fantasía pensando que si debería hacer que Len y yo usemos ropas similares

-Rin, tu harás la ropa ¿cierto?- me pregunto esperanzado de que no fuera solo ropa de mujer mientras caminábamos hacia donde haríamos nuestra ropa

-tranquilo, haremos los mejores trajes de toda la escuela- dije emocionada, Neru y Nero sonrieron al vernos

-bueno creo que también me esforzare en hacerlo- dijo Neru, yo vi a Nero esperando una respuesta

–Yo también me esforzare, ¿me ayudaras Rin-chan?- me pregunto y yo asentí. Recorrimos todo el colegio hasta llegar a un gran estudio, entramos y vimos que había todo tipo de ropa, telas, y estampados, todas las mujeres estábamos emocionadas y los hombres los cuales la mayoría no sabían nada, pensaban que podrían hacer con el tan poco talento que tenían.

-Bien chicos, tienen 3 horas si tienen alguna duda aquí estaré- nos sonríe amablemente haciendo suspirar a más de uno

-Rin, que tienes en mente- me pregunta Neru viendo una tela color gris y una corbata dorada

-pienso, que Len y yo llevemos ropas similares pero a la vez diferentes- le digo y ella me mira extrañada

– ya lo veras- le guiño el ojo para hacerle saber que todo irá bien y me sonríe mientras me toma una foto, yo me quedo sorprendida para luego avergonzarme y pedirle que me dé el maldito teléfono

- bórrala por favor Neru-san- rogué mientras trataba de coger su teléfono pero ella empieza a escapar pero antes de que la empiece a perseguir me dice

- mejor prepara el vestuario, además quedaste linda- me saca la lengua mientras se va a otro sitio y yo gruño por lo bajo

- Rin mejor ponte a trabajar- dice mi hermano con un tono algo mandón

– Entonces ayúdame- le replique y el hizo una cara desinteresada

–Rin sabes que soy malo para estas cosas- dijo el, obviamente sin ningún interés, entonces antes de que se fuera lo cojo del cuello y le digo amablemente

– Ayúdame por favor- (Lo que en realidad vio Len:

- mueve tu estúpido trasero y ayúdame de una maldita vez, a manos que quieras que te vista de mujer- atrás se hizo un fondo de fuego y rin tenía un aspecto que asustaría a cualquiera)

-h-hai Rin-sama- le ordene que trajera tela blanca unos moños y corbatines y se fue como si lo persiguiera el mismo diablo, cuando él se alejó vi como Nero se acercaba a mí

-no tienes ideas ¿cierto?- el asintió avergonzado

- de acuerdo te ayudare, dime ¿Qué estilo te gusta más?- el volteo su cara para un lado

–me gusta usar: ropa amarilla y negra- y no pude evitar imaginar qué tipo de ropa seria, sonriendo para mis adentros.

En cambio con el fiel sirviente:

El buscaba todo lo que pidió su mandona hermana, suspiro cansado no podía evitar cumplir todos sus caprichos, y ya empezaba a pensar que de verdad era el sirviente. Sonrió al recordar la promesa que le hizo la promesa de protegerla y le gustaba verla sonreír a pesar de que pareciera de que él no se preocupara por ella, por dentro lo hacía y mucho ya que era la única familia que le quedaba

LEN P.O.V

-ara, ¿Len que haces aquí?- oí la voz de Neru y voltee a verla

– Buscando algunas cosas para Rin- respondí, ella me miro y sonrió

- de verdad pareces su sirviente- dijo burlona

–No soy su sirviente- dije enojado

–no lo eres solo haces todo lo que ella quiere- tomo su teléfono y me tomo una foto

-¿pero qué haces?- parecía ignorarme

–Tú quieres mucho a tu hermana ¿cierto?- me pregunto ella de repente, yo seguí buscando pero antes le respondí

-claro que si es la única familia que tengo- ella me miro impresionada para luego formar una linda sonrisa

-pero no se lo digas o no dejara de molestarme- ella asintió

–Len, ¿tú crees que Nero y yo debamos usar trajes similares?- me pregunto volteando hacia otro lado sonrojada

–no vas a hacer que el use falda ¿cierto?- dije en forma de burla y ella rio

- sería buena idea- para mis adentros me disculpo con Nero por darle la idea a su hermana de hacerlo sufrir

-pero creo que sería buena idea, ustedes dos son muy parecidos- conteste y ella me paso una corbata amarilla como si supiera lo que me mando a conseguir mi hermana

- ya tienes todo, entonces vamos- me ordeno yo tome todas las cosas y la seguí.

FIN LEN P.O.V

En cambio Rin comenzó a dibujar la ropa que usaría Nero, él quería ver que iba a hacer la rubia, pero ella le dijo que sería una sorpresa el suspiro y empezó a ver por ahí viendo a varias personas indecisas peleando por prendas y hombres deprimiéndose porque no sabían que crear, paro su caminar al ver un lindo moño amarillo y no pudo evitar que tan bien se le vería a la kagamine

-Nero-el volteo al oír que su hermana lo llamaba

-¿ya sabes que usaras?- Pregunto el Akita y ella asintió

– Tu usaras una ropa similar a la mía- dijo demandante y el acepto ya que sabía cómo reaccionaría si se negaba a algo

- vamos donde Rin, quiero preguntarle algo- pidió el y los dos fueron hacia allá, cuando llegaron vieron como la rubia le pegaba a su gemelo, hasta que se percató de la presencia de ellos

–Ah, hola chicos- saludo normalmente, y se acercó a Nero pasándole un papel

- Ten, Neru ya me dijo lo que quería hacer así que los voy a ayudar- dijo sonriente y luego se fue junto a Neru a otro lugar, el desenvolvió el papel y vio un boceto de una camiseta sin mangas, pantalón gris con un dobladillo color amarillo y negro calcetines rayados. Tenía estrechas mangas de color marrón oscuro y un brazalete de color marrón oscuro, se impresiono al ver que tan bien había diseñado el traje y se dio cuenta de que ese era su estilo, lo volvió a envolver guardándolo en su bolsillo, y fue a ayudar a Len a pararse

- creo que algún día Rin me matara- dijo el rubio algo mareado, Nero rio. "espero que le haya gustado" pensó Rin haciendo un boceto para los trajes

- ya termine, ¿qué tal vas Neru?- pregunto ella al ver a la pobre Akita sin saber que hacer

–no sé si usar un moño o corbata- pregunto dudosa

- te verías bien con una corbata- dije ella sonrió y miro mi dibujo

–Te quedo bastante bien, a Len le gustara- al oír esas palabras me emocione más y empecé a trabajar

- creo que a Nero también le gusto el traje que le hiciste- yo me sonroje de la vergüenza

- solo lo hice porque me lo pidió, aunque ya sabía que querías que usaran ropas similares para demostrar su gran unión- dije burlona para evadir el tema, haciéndola sonrojar

-urusaii- además de decir eso, uso la típica pose tsundere

–Rin no me digas que querías que mi hermano usara el traje que le hiciste, para que le gustaras- yo negué un poquito sonrojada, por dios lo conocía hace poco

–no tengas ideas equivocadas solo quería hacerle un favor- Exclame

– estaba bromeando, además, gracias- yo sabía que era por ayudarle con el traje así que asentí

–No hay de que- y las dos nos dispusimos a trabajar.

RIN P.O.V

3 HORAS DESPUES….

-qué bueno que ya terminamos- dije cansada, en todo ese tiempo no había visto a miku y me daba curiosidad ver que había hecho, en ese momento Len y Nero miraban impresionados los trajes que hicimos para ellos

– Rin al menos no eres inútil en algo- yo le pegue en el estómago a mi estúpido hermano

- me alegra ver que mi hermana no me va a obligar usar falda- dijo Nero aliviado, se acercó a mí y me mostro el papel

- gracias de verdad me gusto- me sonrió y yo me puse feliz al menos había algo en lo que era buena y no lastimaba físicamente a las demás personas

- me harías el favor de hacerlo- pregunto algo tímido viendo hacia otra dirección

–Con gusto- le sonreí, en ese momento llego Miriam-sensei

–Chicos ahora que tienen listos sus trajes es hora de modelar sus diseños- al ella decir eso pude notar como a algunos se pusieron nerviosos y otros emocionados, todos nos fuimos a nuestro vestidores, cuando Salí vi una gran pasarela

- cuando la pusieron- me pregunte, esta escuela si es especial

–genial- dijo Len el cual llevaba el traje que hice para él, *que es el que tiene siempre como vocaloid* y yo usaba uno similar solo que en vez de corbata usaba un moño y un short más corto, no pude ver cómo le quedaba el traje a Neru ya que la profesora nos pidió que nos sentáramos y creo que ellos serían los primeros en desfilar.

Neru llevaba una blusa sin mangas pegada al cuerpo de color gris, unas mangas de color negro con los bordes color dorado, una corbata amarilla pero más oscura que la que lleva Len, una falda negra pero en los bordes tiene un color dorado y debajo de la falda lleva un short negro con bordes dorados que apenas se nota, ella se notaba demasiado nerviosa de estar con mucha gente mirándola, Nero llevaba casi la misma vestimenta solo que llevaba un pantalón negro holgado y su camisa tenia mangas cortas y tena los 3 primeros botones abiertos haciéndolo lucir más rebelde.

Big Al llevaba una chaqueta con tonos negros y rojos y un pantalón negro.

CUL lleva una chaqueta negra con algunos toques rojos y debajo una blusa sin tirar y con un escote en forma de corazón, un pequeño short color blanco, y unas botas negras que le llegaban casi a la rodilla.

Galaco llevaba uno de los vestuarios más originales que tenía los colores del vestido eran parecidos al de una galaxia igual que sus botas, y encima llevaba una chaqueta blanca, su pelo era la mitad rubio y la otra mitad castaño y su flequillo tenía muchos colores además de llevar una corona, quien se creía si la única reina seria yo.

Me tranquilice cuando salió Miku-nee la cual llevaba una ropa similar a la de Neru pero los colores eran aguamarina y no llevaba un short, y parecía muy emocionada ya que saludaba con su puerro.

IA lucia algo nerviosa tenía una blusa negra con diseños color blanco y encima tenía una blusa holgada y corta con líneas blancas, una falda corta color rosa y unas botas color blanco.

Kaii Yuki tenía un vestido rojo y unas mangas blancas con unas zapatillas negras que la hacían ver algo linda ya que era la menor en todo el grupo, todas las chicas suspiraron al ver a kamui gakupo un estúpido mujeriego.

LUKA P.O.V

"ese idiota nunca se lo perdonare, llevar ese traje de samurái lo hace ver más genial todavía, juro que tomare mi venganza"

–Luka, ¿estás bien?- pregunto mi hermano al verme decaída

– si tranquilo- a los siguientes que vi fueron los gemelos kagamine los cuales llevaban ropas similares, parecían más bien un reflejo de un espejo.

FIN LUKA P.O.V

Neru se impresiono al ver a Len no pudo evitar pensar que se veía lindo, pero luego se dio un golpe mental, los hermanos Megurine sacaron suspiros por parte de algunos chicos y chicas.

Gakupo tuvo un derrame nasal masivo, al ver a Luka con esa blusa que hacia resaltar sus enormes pechos y junto ese rizo de oro los hacia ver más grandes, y mostraba un poquito de su abdomen, y esa falda que llegaba hasta más arriba de sus talones, y con ese corte al lado izquierdo que daba una vista excelente de su pierna, que no pudo evitar tener pensamientos pervertidos y prácticamente estaba babeando por ella.

Rin, en cambio se sintió algo triste al ver a Luka, ya que se dio cuenta de que de verdad era hermosa y al ver su largo pelo, pensó que si tal vez ella debería dejarlo crecer, ya que apenas le llegaba más debajo de los hombros, Luki usaba casi la misma ropa que ella a excepción de los pantalones negros que llevaba.

Mizki llevaba un kimono corto y el pelo recogido con una horquilla, todos los hombres incluido mi hermano quedaron embelesados al ella guiñarles el ojo con el abanico que la hacía lucir más sexy.

Megpoid Gumi tenía un chaleco sin mangas naranja y debajo una blusa amarilla, con una falda naranja y con boleros blancos, llevaba unas gafas naranjas encima de su cabeza.

Mew lucía una blusa negra que mostraba su abdomen y unos pantalones grises.

Mayu asusto a todos cuando salió con un hacha pero se tranquilizaron al ver que se la quitaron, y en cambio le dejaron llevar su peluche, llevaba un vestido negro y en los bordes parecía tener las teclas de un piano, su cabello rubio se desaparece en un arcoíris, también lleva un sombreo que tiene un vinilo pegado a él y sus botas tienen rojo en el borde.

Miki tiene un traje blanco con una bufanda muy esponjada color azul y unas botas blancas.

Todos se quedaron impresionados al ver a Lily llevaba una blusa vierta que mostraba una pequeña parte de sus pechos y una falda plateada con algunas partes doradas que mostraban sus esbeltas piernas.

Oliver se parece mucho a Len excepto en un parche que tiene en su ojo derecho, parece usar ropa de marinero.

Piko usaba un traje parecido al de Miki a excepción de la bufanda y tenía un estilo más robótico y unas botas color metal.

Tone Rion parecía la típica chica alegre que se lleva bien con todos, vestía un traje tan moe y parecía una cocinera no le puse tanta atención ya que no me dio la gana ya me estaba durmiendo hasta que Len me golpeo y como no quería que nos regañaran me calle.

Kaito shion lucia de verdad sexy con un chaleco blanco con diseños en azul y amarillo y su típica bufanda azul cuando salió exclamo su amor a los helados y a todos se les corrió una gota en la sien.

Los hermanos Sakine salieron con una camisa de cuero color rojo Meito llevaba un pantalón del mismo color que su camisa y Mei una falda.

Yuzuki tenía un estilo más simple pero lindo un vestido morado con boleros blanco y una chaqueta negra con orejas de conejo.

Yuma tiene el típico aspecto de un tipo malo, usaba una chaqueta blanca con líneas negras y debajo una camisa verde oscura con una corbata del mismo color, además de unos pantalones similares a la chaqueta, sus zapatillas eran color negro.

Seeu era la típica amante de los gatos cualquiera pensaría eso al verla con esa diadema de orejas de gato llevaba una blusa naranja y una falda gris, y unos brazaletes que parecían amplificadores.

Sónica tenía una expresión más madura, llevaba una bata color naranja claro con un diseño de amplificadores a los lados, un short color gris y top color naranja.

Nekomura fue la que más resalto con ese diseño tan robótico, y ella si era aficionada a los gatos por su casco de orejas de gato un traje completo pegado al cuerpo de color rojo además con un pequeño broche de hello kitty ,en sus manos había dos amplificadores.

Cuando termino el modelaje todos se pusieron felices de salir a descanso

_**Continuara….**_

_**Editado: 03/12/13**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3:**_

_**NUEVOS AMIGOS**_

Cuando termino el desfile, la profesora ya los dejo salir para la hora del almuerzo; se hicieron en la azotea para que nadie los molestara

- Nunca más vuelvo a hacer algo así- dijo Neru enojada comiendo papas fritas –no fue tan malo, además saliste bien- dijo Len sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras hicieron sonrojar a Neru la cual se sonrojo al no estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de halagos

- Me gusto hacerlo, fue bueno salir de la rutina- dijo Rin reviviendo todo lo que paso ese día

–para otros no fue así- señalo Nero a su hermana y los gemelos asintieron

-RINNNN-CHANNNNNN- se oyó un grito y la puerta de la azotea se abrió de repente, asustando a los presentes

–Comamos juntas- dijo tranquilamente la diva y Rin asintió

–Qué raro pensé que estarías con el peli azul amante de los helados- dijo Len con un poco de celos que sol fue notado por Neru

-ahhh, te refieres a Kaito, me escape de, él ya que quería pasar tiempo con ustedes- sonrió amablemente haciendo que Len se sonrojara

-por cierto ¿Dónde lo conociste nunca me contaste de, el cuándo hablábamos?- pregunto Rin con gran curiosidad, Miku se estaba poniendo algo sonrojada

–lo conocí hace un año en las clases de canto, aunque no hablábamos mucho a menos que fuera realmente necesario, hasta que un día estaba lloviendo y a mí se me olvido el paraguas, cuando caminaba entre la lluvia el amablemente me ofreció el paraguas el muy idiota se mojó también creo que para darme más espacio, en todo el camino a casa estuvimos hablando y nos volvimos buenos amigos- Termino de decir con una gran sonrisa, Rin quiso aprovechar para sacar cualquier información para molestarla

- entonces, Miku-nee ¿Qué sientes por el?- pregunto sospechosamente con una sonrisa, Miku hizo una pose pensativa

- que lo quiero mucho como mi amigo- todos cayeron de espaldas ante esa declaración

–NO me refiero algo más profundo- dijo en un claro tono de enfado

– Mi súper mejor amigo- respondió algo confundida Rin se golpeó la frente, iba a decir algo mas pero Neru la detuvo

–no sigas ella todavía es muy idiota para entender esos temas- Miku hizo una cara de no entender, Len suspiro aliviado, entonces noto como lo veía Nero

- ¿qué pasa?- pregunto algo asustado

–Acaso te gusta Hatsune-san- Len cayó de espaldas

–e-e-e-esto y-y-y-yo- balbuceaba cosas incoherentes y Nero alzo una ceja interesado

–lo tomare como un si- Len agradecía que las chicas estuvieran entretenidas hablando, y que Neru estuviera viendo con tanto fervor a Miku que agradeció que las miradas no mataran

- por favor no lo digas- dijo claramente avergonzado

-tranquilo tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa maléfica que hizo temblar a Len, pero luego cambio al ver al trio de chicas sonriendo

-Hace tiempo que no la veo tan feliz- comento Nero cambiando de tema pero Len lo escucho perfectamente

- ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto el rubio ya sin estar sonrojado

–Bueno ella en realidad odia a Miku- Len parecía más confundido

- Lo siento Len-kun no te lo puedo decir, si llegas a ser de verdad amigo de mi hermana tal vez ella te diga no quiero que después me golpee- Nero mostro una sonrisa, aunque Len noto cierta incomodidad así que decidió no preguntar más.

Todos voltean a ver cuándo la puerta se abre de repente y la persona que acaba de entrar cierra la puerta rápidamente tras de sí misma, la peli rosa al notar la mirada curiosas de todos los presentes se inclina levemente en señal de disculpa

- lo siento, no sabía que había alguien más aquí, perdón por la intromisión- dijo educadamente

–no tranquila, Luka-san si quieres puedes sentarte con nosotros- dijo Miku y Luka asintió y se sentó cerca de Miku

–Por cierto ¿Dónde está tu hermano?- pregunto Rin en un intento de tener algo de qué hablar

–no se bien, trataba de escapar de Gakupo y termine aquí-dijo pensativa

–Que pesado tener un acosador ¿no?- dijo Neru teniendo la mirada fija en el celular

- Si, especialmente que sea un maldito mujeriego que apenas conoces- dijo con una clara aura de muerte pero con una pose serena que asusto a más de uno.

Luka poso su mirada sobre Rin-chan y no pudo evitar pensar que tan kawaii era, Miku noto eso y se acercó lentamente a ella aprovechando que Neru le mostraba algo en su celular

- nee, Luka-san no te parece que Rin-chan es tan perfectamente abrasable, quiero abrazarla temblando de emoción aprisionarla entre mis brazos y si es necesario que me muerda- dijo Miku sonando como una perfecta acosadora

– Me dan ganas de mimarla y saber que ella no está acostumbrada a eso y hacerla sonrojar- dijo Luka entrando en una extraña ilusión. Rin sintió que debía correr por su dignidad

–RIN-CHAN NOW - gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo, asustando a Rin, por suerte la puerta se abrió en ese momento mostrando al amante de los helados más sexy y estúpido del mundo

–MIKU-CHAN, ¿Por qué me abandonaste?- pregunto Kaito en forma infantil, Miku rio nerviosa

- Kaito, te dije que quería pasar tiempo con mis viejos amigos, que son: Rin y Len Kagamine, Neru y Nero Akita y Luka Megurine- Kaito saludo amablemente –Un gusto soy Kaito Shion mis gustos son el helado de todo tipo-y otra vez la puerta se vuelve a abrir mostrando a un samurái algo moderno

–Luka-san por fin te encuentro- la peli rosa suspiro cansada y lanza a tako luka dándole un buen golpe en la cara, y terminó estrellándose en la pared dejándolo inconsciente y a nadie le importo, todos siguieron conversando hasta que Gakupo se fue despertando, entonces Rin y Miku tuvieron un plan para que quedara definitivamente inconsciente, se susurraron algo al oído y luego Miku tomo a Luka de los hombros

–Kaito si te tapas los ojos te llevo a comer tu helado favorito- y como un perro obedeció, Rin miro Neru y las dos asintieron, Rin le tapo los ojos a Nero y Neru a Len.

Cuando Gakupo abrió los ojos Miku desato el cordón dorado de Luka haciendo que su blusa se abriera en un perfecto escote que hizo caer en K.O a Gakupo en un mar de sangre

–MIKU-SAN- grito luka toda sonrojada, poniéndose otra vez el cordón

–Buen trabajo sirvientes- dijo Rin y las 3 hicieron un saludo militar

–que acaba de pasar- se preguntó Nero pero Len negó con la cabeza, Neru se levantó del lugar con pesadez, Len miro interesado a donde por donde ella se iba, cuando abrió la puerta vio a una peli verde y una castaña ambas de pelo corto tiradas en el suelo

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen ahí?- pregunto con desconfianza

–lo siento solo vine a ver a mi hermano y quería ver si al fin conquistaba a la única persona que lo había rechazado- respondió la peliverde

–Yo solo tuve curiosidad y no tenía nada que hacer, de verdad lo siento- hizo un pequeño puchero que a todos le pareció adorable

– tranquilas si quieren siéntense con nosotros- invito Miku y Neru apretó los puños y salió con una clara expresión de enfado

-Len, quiero que me traigas jugo de naranja- ordeno Rin y el extrañamente acepto sin rechistar, ella hizo una pequeña sonrisa

– Crees que Len sobreviva- pregunto Rin

– No lo sé, pero creo que mi hermana al fin va a tener a alguien en quien confiar de verdad- dijo Nero y Rin lo cogió de un brazo y lo obligo a sentarse

- deberías hacer más amigos- dijo sonriente

- mira quien lo dice- se burló Nero, y los dos rieron.

Len siguió Neru hasta la cafetería donde estaban la mayoría de los estudiantes, vio como sacaba un refresco y se iba cerca del jardín

– ¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunto ella al notar su presencia

– n-no nada solo pensé que estabas enojada- dijo el, ella lo miro con una expresión de enojo

- estoy bien así que puedes irte- Len noto inseguridad en su voz

- no lo hare- ella se sorprendió ante esa respuesta y sonrió

–Si eres insistente ¿no?- el rio nervioso

- no deberías llevarle el jugo de naranja a Rin- él se sobresaltó y rápidamente fue a comprar uno, pero antes la tomo del brazo

-¿Qué crees que haces imbécil?- y lo golpeo

–no quiero que tu hermano se preocupe por ti, además, sé que estas nerviosa de estar rodeada de gente, pero deberías intentarlo- ella se sorprendió de cómo lo dedujo tan rápido

- no creas que voy por lo que dijiste- Len sonrió para sus adentros estaba logrando que le cogiera confianza.

Cuando llegaron vieron a todos hablando fluidamente, y a Gakupo ya recuperado al lado de Luka pero a una distancia considerable por la mirada que ella le estaba lanzando

–Len ¿Dónde está mi jugo?- Len tembló se había olvidado a pesar de que Neru se lo recordó y ya sintió el golpe en ese momento, y así fue quedo tirado en el piso, segundos después sonó la campana parta entrar a clases.

El profesor Kyoteru entro y puso sus papeles en la mesa

–Alumnos aquí, como ya saben no es una escuela normal, significa que cada semana ustedes tiene que hacer una actuación y dependiendo del puntaje, entre más bajo sea tendrán que tomar clases extra los fines de semana con Meiko, - todos temblaron ante eso

-pero como es la primera semana no pasara eso por ahora-algunos se tranquilizaron otros les dio miedo ser lo suficientemente malo para hacer esas clases extras, pero había unos idiotas que no creían los rumores de la directora –cada actuación será cada semana, y tendrán cuatro días para tener la canción lista, puede ser un cover o una original, cada actuación será un viernes y todos los profesores les daremos una evaluación, en esta semana el tipo de canción es en solos así que lo siento por las personas que entraron por dúo, el tema puede ser cualquiera pero no uno muy pervertido o que cause traumas- Gakupo y yuki se decepcionaron

-en esta semana yo seré su profesor de temas normales, pero tendrán otros tutores que les ayudara para la actuación, ¿alguna duda?- y todos negaron

-Bien hoy les daré la hora libre, ya que es el primer día y los voy a preparar para lo que viene- los alumnos notaron como a él se le hacía un aura oscura

-Rin, creo que deberías hacer una canción de una princesa- dijo Nero con una sonrisa burlona y a ella se le ilumino el bombillo

- deberá ser una muy tirana, pobre pueblo- se lamentó Len por el pueblo imaginario donde su hermana gobernaba

- una princesa que quería todo el mundo, y no aceptaba un "No" por respuesta- sugirió Neru siguiendo el juego, Rin se levantó de su asiento

–Eso es ya tengo la idea- dijo ella y todos la miraron interesados

-que les parece una orgullosa princesa que tenía un sirviente de cara similar, y una aplanadora- todos se cayeron de espaldas

–por qué no mejor… ¿un caballo blanco con un nombre todo elegante?- dijo Nero y Rin lo abrazo de emoción

–exacto y tu Len ¿qué canción harás?- Len hizo una pose victoriosa

– es una sorpresa hermana- Rin hizo un puchero

-dimeee- hizo un adorable puchero que su hermano se vio tentado a decirle

- lo veras algún día- Nero y su hermana vieron la tierna pelea de los Kagamine.

-un nombre elegante-pensaba Rin con un lápiz apoyado en el mentón y una hoja casi en blanco

-qué tal si le pones josephin- dijo Luka saliendo de la nada, Rin la abrazo poniendo su cara en sus enormes pechos

–Arigatou Luka-san- dijo ella y se dispuso a escribir

- por cierto Luka-san ¿qué canción harás?- pregunto Miku comiendo un puerro, Luka puso una pose pensativa

-sobre…..ATUN- dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos

– Todos aquí tienen una obsesión- menciono Len al ver sobre lo que hablaba Luka junto a las chicas al lado de Nero

–a ver: a Hatsune- san el puerro, Rin la naranja, Luka-san el atún, Len la banana, mi hermana su celular, Kaito-san el helado, yo el queso y creo que falta alguien más- hablando de eso ven pasar a Gakupo y preguntarle

- Gakupo-san, ¿hay algo que ames con toda tu vida?- pregunto Len, Gakupo puso una pose pensativa

–la berenjena, y también daría mi honor por tener un cita con Luka-san- dijo felizmente pero al decir lo último se deprimió

–¿y que canción harás?- pregunto Nero al verlo deprimido y comiendo una berenjena

- no lo sé pero será un ritmo movido, ya que el profesor rechazo mi idea de una canción que hablara sobre un harem- los dos chicos lo consolaron

-Rin- llamo Neru y la rubia fue hacia allá

-¿Qué pasa Neru?- pregunto con una sonrisa

– ¿Quieres ir de compras conmigo esta tarde?- pregunto mirando hacia otro lado tímidamente

- claro que sí, será divertido- las dos chicas empezaron a planear sobré la salida, Nero veía feliz a su hermana

– Hey Len-kun ¿quieres jugar videojuegos en mi casa?- pregunto Nero y Len asintió

- será divertido, Rin casi nunca me deja jugar- dice Len algo triste

- en verdad pareces su sirviente- se burló el –suena divertido ¿puedo ir?- Pregunto Gakupo amablemente

- yo también quiero- dijo Kaito entrando de la nada con solo…. SU BUFANDA!?

–KAITOOO- grito Miku avergonzada mientras Luka le tapaba los ojos a Rin, Neru tomaba una foto para tal vez algún día chantajearlo y el grupo de chicos negaban con la cabeza, mientras todos en el salon tenían una gota al estilo anime.

_**Continuara…..**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4:**_

_**SUCESOS INESPERADOS**_

**Haruka: I`m back, y estoy súper feliz por mi primer review, muchas gracias a xxPockyStraw21xx por ser el primer comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado thank`s for read my story (i sorry i`m bad in english) este capítulo te lo dedico ( y lo siento no te entendí bien que decías -_-U pero tratare de hacer que se entienda mejor)**

**Rin. Por cierto este capítulo es el más largo hasta ahora y estamos decididas a continuar con la historia ¿cierto Luka-san?**

**Luka: claro que sí, conque a una persone le guste es suficiente para nosotras,**

**Todas: sin más preámbulos disfruten la historia…**

**-quiero pastel de fresa- dialogo**

"**deberían hacer ilegal las matemáticas" pensamientos**

**(Ese personaje es muy sexy) comentarios de la autora**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece ****(si ya se es muy tarde para decirlo)**

Ya a la hora de la salida…

-Maldición, olvide mi abrigo- grito desesperada la rubia

Len solo negó con la cabeza decepcionado de la olvidadiza de su hermana -¿Qué paso?- pregunto Neru al oír tanto alboroto-

-Nada grave, Rin solo olvido su abrigo- respondió con simpleza el gemelo de esta

– Como que no es nada grave, sabes que odio el frio- grito paranoicamente en el oído de Len

– Pero no me grites- regaño el

- ya me imagino sin mi abrigo moriré de frio en esta gran ciudad y nadie vendrá a salvarme- recito exageradamente, mientras Neru y Len la veían con una gota en la sien

-¿por qué tuve que hacer este tipo de ropa?- maldijo con un aura oscura a su alrededor, una de las cosas que más odiaba era el frio la hacía sentirse tan indefensa y sola, mientras se lamentaba Nero que vio toda la escena se quitó su abrigo negro y se lo puso a ella, ella lo miro sorprendida pero él le dio una amable sonrisa

- quédatelo me lo devuelves después- dijo el

- pero tu tendrás frio- exclamo ella

– No importa, además me encanta el frio y nuestra casa queda cerca- ella asintió algo sonrojada

- por cierto Rin, recuerda que hoy vamos de compras - dijo Neru y ella asintió, pero instantes después una persona se abalanzo sobre ella

- Miku-nee ¿Qué haces?- pregunto algo sorprendida de la repentina aparición de su amiga

– pensaba que si hoy querías ir a comer algo- respondió, pero Neru la amenazo con la mirada

- y tal vez Len- kun también quiera venir- completo abrazando también al Kagamine el cual se sonrojo por aquella acción

- ni lo creas Hatsune, ella tiene planes conmigo- y tomo de un brazo a Rin –entonces ¿puedo ir también?- pregunto con una cara tan tierna que Neru volteo hacia otro lado para no caer en la trampa y decir que sí, pero no pudo negarse cuando Rin también la estaba mirando así

- de acuerdo, espero que no molestes mucho- las dos amigas festejaron de que Neru haya aceptado

- entonces Len-kun nos vemos después- se despidió Nero y el extendió su mano haciendo un gesto de despedida

–Neru ¡cuidado!- grito Len al ver como una bicicleta casi la arrolla, pero no fue así momentos antes alguien la tomo entre sus brazos, cuando ella se despegó se dedicó a agradecerle pero al ver a esa persona se quedó sin palabras

- ten más cuidado la próxima vez ¿quieres?- dijo la extraña voz la cual sonaba algo arrogante que hizo hacerla enojar un poco, Neru noto que tenía cierto parecido con Kaito pero la diferencia es que él era pelirrojo

- no creas que estoy agradecida- dijo con orgullo, el solo la ignoro y se fue, pero antes le hizo la típica sonrisa de un galán, Neru lo miro con odio

- ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado Len, ella asintió, mientras Rin y Nero suspiraron aliviados

–Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir ¡Adiós chicos!- Miku al decir esto dirigió hacia Kaito quien la estaba esperando, los 4 también se despidieron de ella, Rin antes de irse miro preocupada a Nero

- Rin estaré bien no te preocupes- dijo amablemente, ella se sentía en deuda con el por eso se esforzaría en hacer el vestuario que ella diseño para el

-nos vemos después- se despidió Neru y su hermano hizo un gesto de despedida y la siguió

- nosotros también deberíamos irnos- dijo Len y Rin asintió, y se dirigieron a su casa, Rin se aferró al abrigo lo más que pudo, estaba muy cálido y tenía el olor de Nero, al percatarse de ello se separó rápidamente su nariz de allí avergonzada

- ¿qué te pasa? Estas toda roja- comento su gemelo haciéndola avergonzar de que posiblemente la tache de pervertida; ella solo negó con las manos tratando de ocultar su sonrojo la más posible

-n-no es nada, vamos rápido o si no me resfriare- Len algo desconfiado asintió – nunca creí que un chico fuera tan amble contigo- menciono Len

- creo que tal vez le gustas- completo y Rin la cual juraba que si estuviera bebiendo algo lo escupiría al instante, lo golpeo por reflejo

- ¡no digas esas cosas! Además es muy amable solo eso tal vez así trate a todas las chicas- dijo Rin, con cierta decepción

–Como digas- dijo con desinterés el rubio

–Len a ti ¿te gusta Miku?- pregunto Rin de repente sorprendiendo a su gemelo- e-etto y-yo- no podía articular bien las palabras por lo avergonzado que estaba

- lo tomare como un si- y a Len le pareció tener un deja vu

– Pero por todos los dioses Rin no se lo digas- pidió su hermano prácticamente arrodillándose (aprovechando que no había nadie)

– tranquilo no le diré nada- dice Rin maliciosamente

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio?- pregunto Len ya conocía suficiente a su hermana, para saber que ella no guardaba los secretos tan fácil

- como se te ocurre desconfiar así de mi hermanito- dijo con falsas lagrimas - ¿crees que no te conozco?- Rin chasqueo la lengua, y luego puso una pose pensativa

- debes ser mi sirviente toda esta semana, pero no puedes quejarte de nada de lo que te ordene por absurdo que suene, además me tienes que ayudar con mi canción- Len palideció al oír esto, suspiro cansado y dijo

–Me prometes no decirle nada a Miku- ella asintió

–Incluso te ayudare, si quieres- Len se impresiono, le sonrió fraternalmente a su gemela y le acaricio la cabeza de forma fraternal

– ¡El que llegue de ultimo hace la cena!- exclamo él (arruinando el momento) y empezó a correr- estúpido sirviente eso es trampa- reclamo Rin y también comenzó a correr.

Neru veía como su hermano moría de frio

- eres un idiota ¿sabes?- dijo y su hermano solo suspiro – ya lo sé pero no quería que se muriera de frio- respondió el

- sé que te gusta el frio pero estamos casi bajo cero- regaño Neru a su hermano menor

-lo siento onee-chan- se disculpó con algo de pereza y frotando sus brazos para tener algo de calor corporal ella bufo enojada hacia otro lado, viendo su celular, Nero sonrió satisfecho pensando que al menos Rin si estará en mejores condiciones que el

- Nero, sé que eres muy amable pero no hagas que ella tenga ideas equivocadas y tú tampoco seas tan amable solo porque sea linda- regaño Neru, su hermano asintió –no quiero verte sufrir otra vez- susurro ella, pero el no alcanzo a escuchar.

Los Kagamine se estaban arreglando para ir a su respectivo destino con los correspondientes Akita

-¿Dónde te vas a reunir con Neru y Miku?- pregunto Len mientras se acomodaba su chaleco

- en el centro comercial vamos a comprar ropa- dijo Rin

-¿Dónde estarás Len?-pregunto la rubia, mientras peinaba su cabello

– Vamos a estar, en la casa de Nero, vamos a jugar videojuegos con Gakupo y Kaito – dijo, Rin lo miro interesada

-en la salida sacare información de Miku y luego la conquistaras- dijo soñadora imaginándose la boda y ella sería la madrina, haciendo que Len se sonrojara enormemente

– ¿Ya estás listo?- pregunto Rin con una sonrisa, haciendo que hermano dejara de sonrojarse, Len asintió, y salieron de su hogar. Len acompaño a Rin hasta la estación y luego vio el papel donde estaba anotada la dirección de Nero y se dirigió hacia allí. Rin en cambio estaba algo feliz de poder salir con sus amigas, se imaginó un divertido escenario y rio inconscientemente, cuando llego a su parada fue hacia una fuente cercana, vio a Neru viendo su celular, en cambió esta estaba tan distraída que no noto a Rin

- ¿acaso nunca te cansas?- pregunto Rin de la nada haciéndola sobresaltar – ¡no me asustes de esa manera!- grito Neru poniéndose una mano en el pecho para calmar su respiración

–RIN-CHAN, NERU-CHAN- grito Miku desde lejos y corriendo hacia ellas –ah, hola, Miku-nee – saludo Rin y Neru oculto su enojo

- hola Hatsune- saludo desinteresada

-¿qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Miku

–Pensaba en comprar algo de ropa- dijo Rin –yo pienso comprar un nuevo celular, este esta viejo- dijo Neru

– ¡ok, Vamos!- y tomo la mano de cada una de ellas arrastrándolas casi todo el camino, todos los hombres se quedaron viéndolas, pues era raro ver a 3 chicas tan hermosas como ellas, Miku llevaba un vestido blanco con un listón azul en el cuello y un abrigo negro que hacia contraste con sus típicas coletas, su flequillo estaba algo recogido con un clip de una flor azul y sus botas eran cafés. Neru usaba una blusa de mangas largas de color blanca, junto a una falda Roja oscura y unas medias que llegaban hasta sus muslos de rayas negras y rojas, también unas zapatillas. Y por último Rin llevaba una blusa blanca con bordes negros con un short negro y unas medias negras con rayas blancas y unas botas cortas color negro claro

- ¡oigan vamos por aquí!- dijo Miku y nuevamente las comenzó a arrastrar.

En cambio Len ya se encontraba al frente de la casa de Nero y cuando se disponía a entrar escucho un grito y volteo a ver, viendo una graciosa escena de Kaito huyendo de Gakupo, cuando Kaito noto la presencia de Len, corrió hacia él y se escondió detrás de este

–Kaito-dono si quieres preservar tu vida dame ese helado- exclamo Gakupo

- Gakupo este helado es sagrado tu nunca sabrías como probar esta delicia de los dioses- dijo Kaito

– ¡PERO SOLO ES HELADO!- gritaron Gakupo y Len, la puerta se abre dejando ver a Nero el cual estaba confundido con la escena de Kaito escondiéndose detrás de él, este algo cansado de ese show y Gakupo con una espada de madera que kami-sama sabe de dónde la saco

- etto, ¿chicos van a entrar?- y como si fuera magia todos entraron al mismo tiempo formando una pelea por eso

-tu casa es genial, Nero- exclamo Len ya que era más grande que el apartamento que compartía con su hermana

–Gracias, pero mi otra casa era más grande- dijo el tranquilamente, y todos se deprimieron al recordar que eran pobres

–entonces ¿por qué discutían? – Pregunto el chico nervioso

– todo comenzó cuando Kaito y yo que al vivir cerca nos encontramos, vinimos juntos pero en el camino vimos un helado de berenjena y lo compramos entre los dos- relato Gakupo –pero sabía que si lo dejaba en sus manos, Gakupo no sabría aprovecharlo, entonces lo tome y empecé a correr hasta llegar aquí- termino de decir Kaito, Gakupo se levantó y apunto su espada al cuello de Kaito – por eso, entrégame el helado o…TU VIDA!- y Kaito asustado empezó a correr…

Rin vio la sección de videojuegos y Anime decidió entrar, siendo seguida por las dos chicas, su vista se posó en un DVD muy especial

–Danganronpa!- exclamo de felicidad, lo tomo y fue hacia la caja para pagarlo, pero antes noto como Miku y Neru probaban el juego de baile

- así que Danganronpa- menciono una voz muy conocida para Rin

–Luka-san! Nunca pensé que trabajas aquí- menciono Rin y Luka le sonrió- necesito dinero ¿no?- y rio

– Pensé que no lo conseguiría- menciono Rin viendo como un tesoro el Anime que tenía en sus manos

–agradece que en esta tienda conseguimos cualquier videojuego y anime - dijo Luka

– Entonces siempre vendré aquí- dijo Rin aliviada de saber que ya no sufrirá para encontrar una tienda decente

–Luka-san nunca pensé verte aquí- dijo Miku al ver como Rin hablaba con la cajera

–konochiwa Luka-san-saludo Neru, la peli rosa devolvió el saludo

–Entonces…me harás un descuento- hablo Rin esperanzada y Luka empezó a reír

–Claro que no, no quiero que me despidan- Rin con mucho dolor saco el dinero y le pago

– ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto – vinimos a hacer algunas compras- respondió Neru – y también a divertirnos- completo Rin

- ¿quieres venir con nosotras?- pregunto Miku con una gran sonrisa –claro que sí, pero todavía no termina mi turno- respondió con un aire depresivo

– ¿A qué hora termina?- pregunto la Kagamine – creo que en media hora – respondió pensativa

–Entonces después vendremos aquí y tendremos nuestra tarde de chicas- sentencio Rin y las otras dos asintieron –de acuerdo las veo después- se despidió la peli rosa.

Los chicos se encontraban decidiendo que videojuego jugar, después de la estúpida persecución donde Len y Nero se comieron el helado para que dejaran de pelear, que fue una pésima y mala idea ya que eran ahora Gakupo y Kaito quienes lo perseguían, y después de un rato estuvieron en tregua (gracias a que prometieron comprarles ese helado) y jugaron un rato call of duty un rato hasta que se cansaron

.- ¿acaso no tienes assassin`s creed?- pregunto Len viendo los 200 juegos que Nero tenia

– No lo tengo, se me ha olvidado comprarlo- Len se decepciono

– ¿Y por qué no vamos y lo compramos?- sugirió Gakupo ya que sabía que ahí trabajaba Luka gracias a una fuente de información

– Y vamos a comprar más helado- dijo Kaito

– Ya que alguien ya se comió todo mi helado- miro acusatoriamente al amante del helado-

-Además quiero comprar el juego de pelea Marvel vs Capcom- dijo Nero – entonces vamos- dijo Len y todos se fueron al centro comercial…

Cuando llegaron fueron a la tienda donde trabajaba Luka, ella al ver a Gakupo gruño por lo bajo

–Luka-san no pensé verte aquí- menciono Nero algo impresionado

– Necesito dinero- respondió toscamente al sentir la mirada de Gakupo sobre ella

– Que coincidencia encontrar a tan hermosa dama aquí- mintió Gakupo tomándole la mano y Luka disimuladamente se la hizo golpear haciéndolo que la soltara

– Luka tienes assassin`s creed IV?- pregunto Nero

– Claro que sí- saco el juego de debajo de la tarima- tienes suerte era el último que había- dijo Luka amablemente

– Es un placer ser atendido por un ángel como tú – hablo Gakupo con una sonrisa de galán

– Te digo que en mi otra vida fui acusada de bruja- dijo para ver si la dejaba de molestar

– Luka, ya puedes irte- dijo el jefe de ella, la peli rosa asintió, Gakupo sonrió era un golpe de suerte para el

– Entonces que te parece una…..- pero fue cortado por Luka

– Lo siento pero tengo planes- dijo fríamente

– ¿Quién es esa persona que osa conquistar tu corazón?- pregunto celosamente, y Luka suspiro pesadamente deseando que llegaran las chicas

- no te importa- dijo ella fríamente, Gakupo trato de persuadirlo de varias fallidas formas

-parece que ellos dos se llevan muy bien- menciono Nero

– ¿te parece? a mí me parece que Gakupo es un masoquista- dijo Len

–como dicen del odio al amor hay un helado de por medio- dijo Kaito entrando de la nada

- Kaito no son los helados-dijo Nero con una gota al estilo anime

–Luka-san!- exclamo Rin y al lado de ella estaban Miku y Neru –hola chicas- saludo ella ignorando olímpicamente a Gakupo

– ¿Chicos que hacen aquí?- pregunto Miku – necesitábamos comprar un videojuego- respondió Len – si ves Gakupo, no tenías de que preocuparte- dijo Kaito mientras al samurái tenía un aura negra alrededor

- Luka-dono me odia- balbuceo el

– Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto la amante del atún – ya hicimos todas nuestras compras- dijo Neru – ¡Así que vamos a divertirnos!- exclamo Rin y todos asintieron

–Esperen- dijo Neru –es una tarde de chicas así que no pueden venir- los chicos se decepcionaron

– Pensábamos que debíamos pasar más tiempo juntos- dijo Len con falsa tristeza - conocernos mejor- continuo Nero – disfrutar todos juntos como amigos - dijo Kaito con falsas lágrimas, mientras una falsa aura negra se hacía alrededor de los chicos – vámonos, ya sabemos que no nos quieren aquí- concluyo Gakupo con lágrimas falsas

– Chicas deberíamos dejarlos venir con nosotras- sugirió Miku mirando con pena a los chicos- aceptaría si no estuviera el estúpido samurái- respondió Luka mirando con odio al mencionado

– algún día deberán trabajar juntos ¿no crees?- dijo Rin y Luka solo se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia el otro lado

- de acuerdo pero que no, sean una molestia- refuto Neru con cierto enojo

–chicos pueden venir con nosotras- dijo Miku con una gran sonrisa y a los chicos mostraron una gran sonrisa y Gakupo de la felicidad se abalanzó sobre Luka y ella tomo el puerro de Miku que solo kami-sama sabe de dónde lo saco y se lo puso en los ojos al samurái dejándolo en el suelo mientras chillaba del dolor

- entonces nos vamos-dijo Luka como si no hubiera pasado nada y retirándose del lugar, todos la siguieron dejando a Gakupo olvidado como una simple berenjena…

Todos se dirigieron a la sección de videojuegos, donde las chicas ganaron todos los rounds en cada videojuego destruyendo el orgullo masculino, Gakupo y Luka se encontraban algo separados del grupo, ella intentaba hacer que un estúpido videojuego de realidad virtual funcionara, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y Gakupo llego al rescate (comiendo berenjena)

- ¿necesitas ayuda preciosa?- pregunto el en una pose de galán de primera, Luka solo se cruzó de brazos con una pose de superioridad

– No la necesito- respondió - ¿Por qué me odias?- pregunto Gakupo- odio a los mujeriegos- respondió directamente, Gakupo suspiro pesadamente

- mira solo tienes que hundir este pequeño botón- dijo el mostrándole a ella

- con razón no funcionaba- se dijo a sí misma algo impresionada ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de juegos, todo eso era muy complicada para ella, Gakupo la abrazo por detrás o eso pensó ella

– Toma esto firmemente y cuando estés lista presionas el gatillo- ella asintió algo nerviosa por la cercanía

- ¿jugamos juntos?- pregunto el samurái – no le hace daño a nadie- respondió ella, Gakupo sonrió al menos ya se estaba acercando a ella. Cuando termino el juego habían sacado el puntaje más alto

– que buenos reflejos tienes- halago Gakupo a la peli rosa- tú también – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- me criaron como un samurái es algo obvio- dijo con orgullo – pues mi familia me enseñaron las técnicas de una ninja no te creas tan superior- y se alejó de el para cercarse al grupo dejando a peli morado con la boca abierta

– Luka Megurine cada vez me sorprendes más- susurro él.

-¿ahora dónde vamos?- pregunto Rin mientras contaba el dinero que había ganado en un enfrentamiento contra los chicos, y al fondo estaba Nero lamentando haber perdido su dinero

- te dije que no la retaras- regaño Len lamentándose por su pobre amigo quien había subestimado a su obsesionada hermana –sugoii, Rin venció a Nero- dijo Neru, ya que su hermano era el mayor aficionado a los videojuegos que había conocido en toda su vida

–Rin exijo una revancha- exclamo Nero

- te recomiendo que no lo hagas, perderás mas dinero- grito Kaito

- ¿Por qué no? Estaba distraído por eso me venció- reclamo el, Neru suspiro su hermano amable desparecía con los videojuegos

– acaso no sabes la leyenda- grito Kaito llamando la atención de todos- se dice que hay una persona que saca las puntuaciones perfectas en los juegos online, una vez peleé contra esa persona y mi ejercito fue destruido en menos de un segundo

- narro lastimosamente, Rin parecía indiferente a todo eso y todos la miraron esperando una respuesta- ¿Qué? Estaba aburrida, y Len estaba de viaje por una semana- a todos le bajo una gota por la sien – si su apodo era "reina del país amarillo"- menciono Kaito – yo creo que el ejército más débil para mí fue el del "país azul"-dijo Rin y Kaito sintió que su vida como gamer no tenía sentido disponiéndose a comer helado para calmar sus penas

– no puedo creerlo una mujer me gano- balbuceaba Nero

– Rin buen trabajo, venciste a Nero pensé que nadie lo haría- felicito la Akita mayor y Rin solo levanto el pulgar en señal de victoria

– ¿Por qué no vamos a la rueda de la fortuna?- sugirió Miku y todos asintieron. Cuando llegaron estaba lleno de gente

– Que raro suele estar así en fiestas o fines de semana- menciono Gakupo

-vamos sirvientes- exclamo Rin y todos la siguieron.

– Estoy cansada- suspiro ella, después de caminar entre tanta gente por mas de 10 minutos

–es verdad descansemos- dijo Luka –

¡SI! Hay wi-fi- exclamo Neru ganándose la atención de todos- ¡cállense! no les importa- y con vergüenza tapo su cara con el celular

-¿Dónde está Gakupo-san?- pregunto Miku, Luka lo busco con la mirada hasta que lo vio hablando con una desconocida

- parece que estará ocupado esta noche- susurro ella con enojo

- Gakupo es un desgraciado- grito Rin

– Tampoco es para tanto- hablo Neru, siendo indiferente

– ¿Qué paso con los chicos?- pregunto Miku notando como habían desaparecido de la nada

- los mande a comprar un refresco- respondió Rin, Luka noto como Gakupo estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de la chica

– por eso nunca se confíen de un mujeriego, las hará sentir especiales pero no solamente a ustedes- sugirió Luka

–Si Luka-senpai- contestaron todas al unsonio, Luka se paró yéndose fue de ahí y las chicas preocupadas la siguieron

–sabía que no debía confiarme solo es otro idiota que se acercó a mí por mi belleza- refutaba enojada por lo bajo

- ¿Por qué de tan de mal humor? Preciosa- dijo una voz desconocida, Luka había caminado tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que se había alejado de los demás, lanzo algunas maldiciones y miro con furia al tipo

- te recomiendo que no me molestes- dijo ella

– ara, si quieres podemos pasar un buen rato los dos- decidido se acercó a ella, pero Luka lo golpeo

– Vaya si eres agresiva- dijo adolorido

- aléjate de ella ¡Pervertido!- grito Rin enojada junto a Neru

– No te metas, plana- Rin se enojó ante este comentario – tu ¡MALDITO!- se podría decir que exploto en ese momento, pero fue detenida por Neru

-vaya otra molestia- susurro el chico – pero no crean que estoy solo – hizo un silbido y más personas vinieron

– Pero ellas tampoco están solas- dijo Gakupo con cierto enfado en su voz

-¡LEN!- grito Rin al sentir como alguien la tomaba por detrás

- intenten algo y ella sufrirá- Len sudo frio, maldijo por no haber estado con ella, pero el sonido de una caída lo hizo entrar en razón, Rin se encontraba libre y el sujeto se levantaba pesadamente

- ¿estás bien?- pregunto Nero, Rin asintió – oigan les recomiendo que las dejen en paz- dijo Nero con molestia en su voz y por alguna razón abrazaba a Rin de manera protectora, la cual estaba algo sonrojada por estar tan cerca de un chico

– ¡oigan! Mi celular- grito Neru al ver como uno de ellos lo robaba, Len decidió ayudarla pero vio como ella lo derribaba de una patada haciendo que el celular fuera lanzado, Neru sintió como respiraba nuevamente al ver a Len sosteniendo su celular

- gracias, Len- el solo le dedico una sonrisa, Gakupo saco su katana de madera y ataco al tipo que tenía sujeta a Luka, ella aprovecho y ella saco su látigo, juntaron sus espaldas y sonrieron

– te apuesto a que yo derroto a mas- dijo Gakupo – si ganas iré a una cita contigo, pero si yo gano….-no termino ya que noto como algunos se acercaban al grupo

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

- Kaito hay que ir tal vez necesiten ayuda- dijo Miku jalando el brazo de Kaito el cual estaba distraído viendo que sabor iba a escoger-

¡KAITO!- exclamo preocupada, el tomo la mano de ella

- Miku, no quiero que te pase nada- dijo el de manera que la hizo sonrojar

–Pero…..- fue callada por una cucharada de helado

- tranquila, Luka-san es una ninja y Gakupo un samurái van a estar bien- ella asintió y abrazo a Kaito

- pero estoy preocupada- susurro ella, el acaricio la cabeza tratando de calmarla- confía en mi- susurro él mirando dulcemente a Miku.

Regresando al espectáculo el cual ya acabo ya que Luka y Gakupo los derrotaron a todos, y mientras huían los otros parecían que hubieran estado en una película.

- entonces ¿Quién gano?- pregunto Gakupo, todos se quedaron pensativos

- ¡Luka-san!- exclamaron todos, Gakupo se deprimió al saber que no gano su cita

– ¡MINNA-SAN!- grito Miku llamando la atención de los presentes

– Miku tardaste mucho- regaño Neru

– Lo siento pero Kaito no me dejo venir- todos miraron mal a Kaito pero él los ignoro

-entonces, como ya terminaron vamos a la rueda de la fortuna- dijo Miku y todos asintieron, cuando llegaron vieron a Meiko gritando

-¡¿COMO QUE NO PUEDO SUBIR AHÍ?! ¡YA LES DIJE NO ESTOY BORRACHA!- grito llamando la atención de todos, y se impresionaron al ver como amenazaba al guarda con una botella

- nunca pensé que la directora fuera una borracha- dijo Rin y todos asintieron

- ah, hola chicos- saludo normalmente alejándose el guarda, fingiendo que nada había pasado

– Konichiwa kaichou- saludaron todos, ella se puso nerviosa al ver a seguridad y salió corriendo

– DISFRUTEN LA NOCHE ES JOVEN- y desapareció del lugar, a todos se les corrió una gota en la sien al ver como ella golpeaba a algunos de seguridad y era apresada por otros mas

–Entonces… ¿Quién sube primero?- pregunto Neru haciendo como que nada paso, y todos la imitaron

–Hola chicos- saludo Gumi la cual estaba junto a Mei y Meito

- Gumi no pensé verte aquí- dijo Gakupo con cierta sorpresa

–Pues, ellos me invitaron así que vine , onii-chan- respondió Gumi

– lo siento Gakupo-san por no pedirle permiso- se disculpó Mei y su hermano mayor le pego suavemente en la cabeza

- Baka, no te disculpes por todo- dijo seriamente,

-gomenasai onii-sama- hizo un puchero tan adorable que a todos les pareció la imagen más tierna que hayan visto en sus vidas, Gumi de repente abrazo a la chica

– ¿acaso no puedes ser más linda? Mei-chan- la castaña estaba avergonzada por la acción de su amiga

-ara, ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- pregunto con un tono arrogante una rubia

–pero si es Lily-san- exclamo Gumi con sorpresa, las miradas de Lily y Rin se encontraron

– un gusto soy Kagamine Rin- se presentó amablemente, pero ella hizo un ademan de arrogancia- Kagamine Rin pero si nunca he escuchado hablar de ti- rio en un tono que hizo hacer enojar a la más pequeña, todos notaron cuan tenso se ponía el ambiente

–es normal ya que apenas nos conocemos hoy- dijo Nero tratando de hacer calmar a la pequeña rubia

- en realidad no me importa conocer a gente tan plana y con falta de talento, ni siquiera sé porque estas en la academia- todos se alejaron de Rin, la cual tenía un aura de muerte a su alrededor

– ¿así que eres amarilla? Lo siento si te entristeces por verme- Neru apretó su celular con fuerza

– en...tristecerme- Len noto como ahora las dos rubias tenían un aura de muerte

–onee-chan también- dijo preocupado Nero

– Compañero tráeme eso- grito Rin señalando a su fiel sirviente

– Esto Rin-chan no creo poder hacerlo- su hermana lo miro con tanto fervor que pensó que ella se llevaría su alma si no traía la aplanadora

- lo siento pero no estoy interesada en estar con ustedes, adiós como quieras que te llames- en ese momento Len y Nero retienen a Rin

–cálmate un poco ¿quieres?- dijo Nero pero ella no escuchaba

- suéltenme idiotas, quiero golpear la estúpida cara que tiene esa…-pero fue callada por Len

–Recuerda que estamos en un sitio familiar- le susurro y ella se calmó-si fuera posible ya la hubiera mandado a decapitar- susurro mientras se sentaba

- ¿Dónde está Neru?- pregunto el hermano de esta al no verla por ninguna parte

–fue donde Lily, dijo que tenía que arreglar asuntos-menciono Miku, la cual acababa de llegar y no se enteró de nada todos sudaron frio

-¿Por qué no la detuviste?- pregunto Kaito –no sabía a qué se refería- todos maldijeron internamente

– Entonces yo la ayudare- dijo Rin con una sonrisa sádica pero Nero la detuvo – no debemos causar problemas Rin- aconsejo Nero notando como la Kagamine tenía mucha fuerza "ya sé porque Len nunca la contradice" pensó mientras se le hacia una gota estilo anime

- pero ella me insulto, me dijo plana- hizo un puchero, y Nero la soltó pendiente por si trataba de escapar

– a mí no me parece- susurro algo sonrojado -¿Qué dijiste?- Nero sintió su cara arder

– n-no dije nada tranquila- Rin lo miro con desconfianza, los otros que estaban ahí notaron como Len se iba

–Miku ¿hacia dónde fue Neru?- pregunto y Miku señalo la dirección

–Len-dono ¿Qué harás?- pregunto Gakupo – voy a evitar que haga una estupidez- contesto y se fue

–Nunca pensé que Lily-san actuara tan arrogante- comento Gumi- tal vez es muy tímida como para actuar con sinceridad- todos negaron con la cabeza pensando que lo tsundere no le quedaba a Lily

–Pero aun así estoy enojada- exclamo Rin – pero Rin-chan tu eres muy adorable y abrasable- comento Miku y la abrazo con mucho fervor- es verdad no tienes que sentirte mal- dijo Luka – gracias chicas- dijo Rin

– ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde fue Len-kun?- pregunto Nero.

-Oye tu rubia- grito Neru, Lily volteo y al verla suspiro pesadamente

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con desinterés

–Quiero que te disculpes con Rin, ahora- dijo firmeza

– ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?- pregunto con arrogancia poniendo su pelo hacia atrás

- ¿necesitas preguntar? Tu arrogancia no me agrada para nada, y no me gusta que se metan con mis amigos- las dos lanzaban chispas en su mirada

- ¡NERU!- grito Len jadeando del cansancio

– ¡Len! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Neru con sorpresa – genial otro idiota- dijo con sarcasmo Lily

– Vine porque no quiero que cometas una estupidez- dijo Len – ¿y quién te crees para juzgar lo que hago?- dijo enojada y poniendo sus manos en la cintura – solo no quiero que lastimes a alguien físicamente el primer día de escuela- contesto Len

-¡pero esa idiota insulto a Rin!- señalo a Lily pero esta aprovecho la distracción para escapar -¡Esa Maldita!- maldijo Neru, miro mal a Len y este sudo frio, ella se acercó amenazante a Len

– e-espera Neru podemos solucionar esto- pero en vez de ganarse un golpe, sintió solo un leve empujón volteo a ver a Neru

- ¿Qué haces ahí? Todos nos están esperando- no sabía si fue su imaginación, pero vio una pequeña sonrisa en ella.

Cuando llegaron algunos los regañaron y otros, como Gakupo imaginaba cosas pervertidas- Moo ¿Dónde se habían metido?- reclamo Rin

– Neru fue a reclamarle a Lily por lo que te dijo- dijo normalmente y Neru sintió su cara roja al ver como la miraban - ¿en serio Neru?- pregunto Rin con un brillo en la mirada, ella bajo su mirada, tomo el valor suficiente y miro hacia el otro lado

– c-claro que sí, no me gusta que insulten a mis amigos- Rin prácticamente se abalanzo hacia ella

-gracias Neru-chan- dijo Rin y Neru sonrió. Al final sí pudieron subir a la rueda de la fortuna, en un contenedor estaban los Kagamine y los Akita, en otro estaban Luka, Miku, Kaito y Gakupo, y en el último: Gumi, y los hermanos Sakine

- hoy fue un día muy divertido- dijo Rin viendo por la ventana – a pesar de que nos enfrentamos a unos delincuentes- dijo Neru

- verdad ahora que lo pienso ¿Nero por qué me salvaste?- pregunto Rin, el miro hacia otro lado nervioso

- bueno, sé que Len estaría preocupado por ti, yo lo estaría si hubiera sido Neru así que como nos comprendemos como hermanos responsables decidí salvarte- dijo con una sonrisa amable, Len miro hacia el otro lado sonrojado

- muchas gracias Nero- dijo Rin, y luego miro a su hermano

- yo también te quiero Len- y lo abrazo

-por cierto, Len, ya conseguí información de Miku- comento Rin – pero no lo digas frente a todos- exclamo sonrojado

– no sabía que te gustara Hatsune- comento Neru, el hermano de ella rio al ver como Len mantenía la cabeza abajo para no mostrar su sonrojo- entonces..- dijo Len interesado, su gemela rio maliciosamente.

En cambio Luka charlaba con Miku, mientras Gakupo hablaba con Kaito, el samurái recordó la apuesta que tenían

– Luka, ya que ganaste, dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto algo decepcionado por haber perdido la oportunidad de una cita con la peli rosa

-uhmmm…. Pensé que tal vez podría dejarte ser mi amigo, solo si aceptas-contesto ella, Gakupo sintió como golpeaban su orgullo, nunca ninguna chica había sido su amiga solo eran citas, pero pensó que podría ser una oportunidad de ganar el corazón de la ninja

- ni se te ocurra que tendrás, el derecho de pedirme una cita- el con mucho dolor acepto la propuesta de Luka.

– Gakupo-san ¿estás bien?- pregunto Miku al bajar de la atracción, y verlo en un estado deplorable

– Tranquila Miku-dono, dame unos minutos- dijo para luego lamentarse otro rato.

"Ese día habían hecho nuevas amistades y rivales, además de meterse en problemas y conocer otro lado de todos pero ese día definitivamente no lo olvidaría" pensó Rin estando ya en pijama y mirando las estrellas por la ventana

–fue mejor de lo que creí- susurro para luego arroparse, vio el abrigo de Nero extendido en el asiento, sintiéndose una idiota por olvidarse, pero pensó devolvérselo mañana y con una pequeña sonrisa se durmió.

_Continuara….._

**Haruka: entonces ¿Qué les pareció?, este capítulo fue especialmente largo por dos razones:**

**No sabía dónde cortarlo**

**Además de que ahora me demorare un poco en actualizar, ya que estoy trabajando en un proyecto de Fairy Tail ( va a ser NaLu)**

**Rin: así que no nos veremos hasta poco tiempo, ya que alguien esta obsesionada con pokemon * mira acusatoriamente a Haruka***

**Luka: y como ya termino el capítulo nos vemos luego minna-san**


	5. Chapter 5

_LAS PRUEBAS COMIENZAN_

**Haruka: hola chicos tiempo sin vernos**

**Luka: eso fue porque te pasaste todo el tiempo jugando **

**Haruka: *Ríe nerviosa* bueno no me culpen la gente tiene sus obsesiones y la mía es pokemon así que no me culpen**

**Rin: sentimos la espera y por eso este capítulo va a ser largo**

**Todas: ¡Disfruten el capítulo!...**

Luego de la loca salida, una nueva mañana se asomaba mientras una rubia dormía plácidamente abrazando su almohada, pero ese sueño seria interrumpido por el sonido de un maldito despertador

-Ahhhh, no quiero levantarme- dijo con claro cansancio apagando el ruidoso aparato y poniéndose boca abajo, para conciliar un poco más el sueño, unos segundos después siente la puerta abrirse

- Rin, vamos despierta de una vez- dijo Len entrando en la habitación de su perezosa hermana, y que estaba seguro de que el despertador no haría ningún efecto en ella, una vena sobresalto en su frente al oírla roncar

–parece que será por las malas- menciono, dirigiéndose a la cocina tomo un vaso de agua, y luego fue a la habitación de su gemela y se lo lanzo sin remordimientos.

-KYAAAA, esta fría- despertó completamente la rubia lanzándole una mirada de odio a su hermano

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto enojada

-La escuela Rin, no quiero llegar tarde- contesto su hermano, yéndose de la habitación para regresar a la cocina

–Algún día me vengare- murmuro con odio, para después bostezar, después de estirarse un poco tomo su ropa junto a una toalla, para luego ir directo a la ducha.

Ya en la escuela:

- Buenos días- saludo Rin a todos sus amigos, los cuales se encontraban reunidos hablando, ellos lo saludaron de vuelta, y empezaron a charlar sobre lo que paso ayer después de unos 5 minutos suena el timbre, momentos después entra el profesor

-Buenos días estudiantes-saludo cordialmente, y luego formo una sonrisa algo sádica

– Les voy a decir sus horarios, pero no crean que será tanto descanso como ayer, esta escuela exprimirá todo lo que tengan- los estudiantes sudaron frio al escucharlo

– bien, las clases son así: a las primeras horas tendrán clases particulares conmigo, luego tendrán clases de afinación con Miriam, una clase de actuación con prima, después León les aconsejara sobre la vida diaria de un idol, y nuevamente después de descanso tendrán otra vez clases conmigo- Rin viajo por su imaginación al ver que su profesor anotaba todo los horarios en el tablero, estaba a punto de dormirse, pero Len le lanzo un papel que decía "llega a dormirte, y no creas que te ayudare" ella bufo enojada, y miro mal a su gemelo.

Las primeras horas pasaron rápido para Rin, así que después se dirigieron a clases de afinación y entonación con Miriam, se podría decir que todos estaban algo emocionados ya que Miriam era amble con todos; las clases eran en el auditorio y cuando todos tomaron sus asientos ella apareció.

- Buenos días clase- sonrió amablemente, sacando suspiro a algunos estudiantes masculinos

- hoy quisiera conocerlos mejor, así que ¿de qué se tratara su canción?- pregunto a todos, la mayoría levantaron la mano,

Varios estudiantes comentaban que canciones harían, hasta que Miriam noto que ya casi se acababa el tiempo

- Bueno chicos, esta clase pronto va a terminar así que quiero ver que tan afinadas están su voz, para tenerlas listas para la actuación del viernes- todos asintieron y por instrucciones de la profesora empezaron a hacer ejercicios vocales, luego de eso les pidió que cantaran al menos unas cuantas líneas para saber que tan bien hicieron los ejercicios, la canción que iban a interpretar era Bad Apple, los hermanos Akita comenzaron primero, y así sucesivamente cantaron todos en orden de lista (imagínense el video donde cantaron todos los vocaloid)

- muy buenas voces, todos estuvieron muy bien, parece ser que entendieron perfectamente todo así que ahora pueden irse- todos estaban satisfechos por su trabajo y se dirigieron a la otra clase que era en el teatro.

Cuando llegaron, todas las luces estaban apagadas paro cuando llegaran un reflector iluminaba a una mujer de pelo corto y ondulado, con un vestido vino tinto con algunos boleros blancos como adornos

-Ser o no ser, una extraña cuestión ¿no les parece?- dijo de repente, sorprendiendo a los estudiantes

- no se queden ahí, vamos tomen asiento- ellos obedecieron y ella trajo una silla y se sentó en el centro del escenario

- como saben en los conciertos no es simplemente de cantar, también se trata de hacerle sentir al espectador de que uno vive de la misma canción ¿entienden?- un gran silencio se hizo presente, ella suspiro mientras se le hacia una gota en la nuca.

-entonces le pediré a alguien que pase y me demuestre como es su actuación- miro la lista que tenía en la mano, y con un lapicero paro en el nombre de un estudiante

- Hatsune Miku pase al escenario por favor- ella obediente fue hacia ahí

-Dime, ¿cuál es tu genero favorito de música?- pregunto y Miku se puso pensativa

–Todos me gustan- respondió y después la chica de dos coletas hizo una sonrisa nerviosa

-eso está bien, así que te voy a pedir que traigas a una amiga a que le tengas mucha confianza- Miku señalo rápidamente a Rin, a la cual sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas y con pesadez se dirigió al escenario

- entonces quiero que me canten una canción en la cual demuestren su gran unión- Rin palideció ante esto, no estaba acostumbrada a que toda la atención estuviera sobre ella, tenía miedo de que la gente se burlara de ella, busco consuelo buscando la mirada de su hermano, pero en vez de eso vio fijamente a Nero y este le sonrío como diciéndole que todo va estar bien, y ella tomo confianza en sí misma

-Miku, ¿recuerdas esa canción que cantamos hace dos años atrás?- Miku asintió, tomaron los micrófonos, y comenzaron a cantar:

La canción es Promise

Kizuguchi ni fureta sono toki wa kimi ni Kasuka furueteita  
yukusaki ga wakarazu ni tooi sora o miteita

Comenzó a cantar Rin, su voz era algo alta pero de todos modos sonaba perfecto, algunos como Lily se sorprendieron de la poderosa voz de la Kagamine

Mune ni yadoru kono itami no Kotae Hoshii ga estela ja nakute  
tada kimi ga iru Kagiri yakusoku o hatasu dake

Miku tenía una gran sonrisa al cantar le traía unos cuantos recuerdos de su amistad con Rin

Namida no Kieru ga ato hizo humana kagayaki ga  
taeru koto nai you ni tsuyoku dakishimeteru yo

Yuraginai omoi wa sou kimi a futari de Tsumugu Ashita e  
sono hikari saegiru Mono furiharau kara  
kowareyuku sekai ga ima Kodou no o shimeshihajimeta imi  
kokoro o Mamoru yo zutto no naka kataku Chikau kimi...

Monogatari no peeji o Kawaita Kaze ga mekutteyuku  
Hitori ja nai dolor dake de tsuyoku nareru kigashita  
kizutsuita tsubasa hirogete mouichido habataitemiyou  
kono koe ga tococo nara osoreru koto wa nai kara

Tooi kioku ga itsumade mo kokoro o shibaru nara  
kibou no iro ni somete mirai o egakeba ii

Musubareta Kizuna wa sou tsuyoku futari o tsunagitomeru yo  
inochi tsuzuku Kagiri kara kono hanarenai  
hateshinai sora e para ima te nobashite kibou sagasou kono  
nozomu mirai Tooku wa nai Itsuka todoku yo Kitto...

Yuraginai omoi wa sou kimi a futari de Tsumugu Ashita e  
sono hikari saegiru Mono furiharau kara  
kowareyuku sekai ga ima Kodou no o shimeshihajimeta imi  
kokoro o Mamoru yo zutto no naka kataku Chikau kimi...

Cuando terminaron de cantar, todos aplaudieron sus voces sonaban tan bien juntas, además el baile que hicieron fue tan sincronizado que pensaban que lo habían ensayado antes

-Muy buen trabajo chicas, vi tanta conexión les daré buena nota por esto- menciono prima y las dos chocaron las manos, sonriendo mutuamente por saber que esa canción era algo que las había unido más.

Después de eso se dirigieron donde León que era otro salón, el profesor era un típico playboy: rubio de ojos azules y ropa de marca, entraron y vieron al profesor en una pose que supuestamente lo hacía lucir sexy

-hola chicos, soy su sexy profesor León, les enseñare como es la difícil vida de un idol como yo- todos prácticamente se les hizo una gota en la sien al ver como un grupo de personas traía un sillón y una bebida para él, toda su clase solo estuvo hablando de su vida (algo que a nadie le importaba), cosa que todo mundo ignoro hasta que fue hora del almuerzo

- un último consejo antes de irse, den todo en la próxima actuación o no serán dignos de pertenecer a esta súper escuela preparatoria- todos asintieron, cansados y sintieron el aroma de la libertad cuando sonó el timbre

Luego de que terminara esa clase, salieron a la hora del almuerzo, todos traían su comida favorita; Luka: un sándwich de atún, Gakupo: una ensalada con berenjena; Miku: algo hecho puerros (era difícil saber tenía mucho verde); Gumi: tenía tanta zanahoria en su obento que no se veía el arroz; Mei: tenía un almuerzo normal; Kaito increíblemente solo comía un helado de vainilla; Rin: su jugo de naranja y una combinación de otros alimentos con naranja; Len llevaba lo mismo que su hermana la única diferencia era la banana; Neru también llevaba algo normal mientras Nero comía con su tenedor algo de queso, todos comían tranquilamente hablando de cosas triviales

- ¿de dónde sacaron esa canción?- pregunto Gumi, todos miraron a las dos amigas para que respondieran, las dos hicieron una pose pensativa

- fue hace dos años atrás, Miku tenía que irse a estudiar a otro país, así que decidimos crear nuestra propia canción- contesto Rin

- es una prueba de nuestra verdadera amistad- completo Miku abrazando posesivamente a la pequeña Kagamine

-nunca pensé que una canción pudiera tener tanto significado- comento Gakupo

- las canciones pueden transmitir diferentes sentimientos si lo canta la persona correcta- contesto Luka, todos asintieron ante la sabia frase

- chicos ¿ustedes que tipos de canciones harán?- pregunto Mei, todos se pusieron a pensar

-yo cantare sobre una princesa que nunca recibía un "no" por repuesta- contesto Rin

- además de ser una tirana que hacia sufrir a todos-completo Len

-y termino decapitada al final-sugirió Luka, en ese momento a Rin ya supo cómo terminar la historia

-me encanta la idea Luka-san- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-yo cantare sobre la imaginación- todos se seguían preguntaron cómo sería una canción así

- ¿recuerdas esos días en los que creías ser todo en este mundo? Voy a cantar sobre ello-contesto dejando más claro de que hablaba

-Miku-chan si pensaste mucho sobre eso ¿no?- menciono Kaito mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Miku y ella asintió con un leve sonrojo por la acción de su amigo

-solo les diré esto "Dancing Samurái"- comento Gakupo, pero fue cruelmente ignorado

- creo que ya sé de qué se tratara-menciono Luka, Gakupo solo le sonrío

–Pensé en dedicarte una cancion de amor, pero sé que me tirarías de esta azotea-dijo el samurái, Luka solo asintió dejando a Gakupo en piedra por haber fallado en su plan.

- yo haré una canción de helados- todos se imaginaban eso de Kaito, así que no dijeron nada sobre ello, luego nuevamente sonó el timbre decepcionando a todos, entraron nuevamente a clase, el profesor comenzó con la materia que era el motivo de odio de la mayoría de estudiantes: las Matemáticas,

- alumnos, como ya entendieron esto, háganse en parejas- dijo el profesor terminando de explicar y cuando los alumnos ya tenían sus parejas planeadas.

- pero esperen, yo voy a asignarlas- termino de decir y Rin rezaba a todos los dioses que no le tocara con Lily, y gracias a kami-sama que fue así, en cambio su pareja fue IA nunca hablaron pero es mejor que tener que aguantarse a esa rubia

- un gusto soy Kagamine Rin, tu compañera- saludo nerviosa a la albina pensando que tal vez sería diferente a como lucia

– un gusto, soy IA llevémonos bien- le dio una amable sonrisa y Rin pensó que había visto un ángel. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor y noto que a Len le toco con Miku, ante eso sonrió burlescamente al ver a su responsable hermano sonrojado y nervioso ante la cercanía de la chica; Nero se encontraba junto a Galaco la cual se veía algo nerviosa, "debe ser tímida" pensó Rin, Neru se encontraba con Cul y parecían llevarse bien para suerte de Gakupo su compañera fue Luka, este se encontraba idiotizado viendo a su compañera peli rosa, Kaito se encontraba con Mei y Rin se apiado de ella cuando el saco un helado de quien sabe dónde.

Sintió que su alma se salía del cuerpo al ver los ejercicios que el profesor les había dejado (si se lo que se siente Rin -_-U) "maldición ¿por qué no preste atención? Ahora IA-san pensara que soy una idiota"

-¿te encuentras bien Rin-san?- pregunto IA al verla tan pálida

- no es nada, solo…..-no pudo terminar la oración por vergüenza, en cambio señalo nerviosa la hoja

- ya veo no entiendes ¿cierto?- pregunto amablemente y Rin asintió

- tranquila le puede pasar a cualquiera, además este tema es algo difícil- la rubia se sorprendió de la amabilidad de ella, IA empezó a explicarle el tema, hasta que ella entendió totalmente.

- por cierto ¿tu verdadero nombre es IA?- pregunto, pero a los segundos se sintió una total imbécil al pensar que tal vez esa pregunta la haya incomodado, en cambio ella solo lanzo una risita

- en realidad ese es solo un apodo, decidí usarlo ya que pensé que vendría bien en esta escuela de idols- después de eso siguieron trabajando hasta que el tiempo se acabó y por suerte terminaron a tiempo, luego el profesor empezó con su clase de historia y la Kagamine, pensó que debía tomar una merecida siesta, pero un sonido la hizo despertar, vio al profesor pegarle con una regla en la cabeza a Big Al y decidió que era mejor quedarse despierta.

- como saben en la edad media, con una simple orden del Rey un país podía ser destruido, como hace un tiempo que un príncipe destruyo otro reino vecino solo por celos- Rin al oír esto tuvo más ideas para su canción, agradecía no quedarse dormida ya que el profesor hablaba sobre la edad media y en vez de dormir, aprovecho su momento de inspiración y empezó a escribir su canción sin que el profesor se diera cuenta

Cuando el timbre sonó para ya largarse de ese sitio llamado escuela, todos prácticamente salieron disparados de ahí como si nunca hubieran visto la luz del sol.

Rin en toda la tarde tuvo que evitar querer ver anime para al menos hacer una parte de su canción (ya que Len la tenía vigilada) y tras varios intentos pudo terminar de hacer la primera parte y el coro….

Al día siguiente les tocaba les tocaba Educación Física con Lola, la cual era hermana de León y todo lo contrario a él, era muy estricta y mandona. A todos les puso a jugar un partido de futbol estaban separados hombres de mujeres, mientras todas las chicas jugaban los chicos descansaban de su anterior partido. Nero quien estaba viendo a Rin, la cual era muy buena en deportes, sintió de repente como alguien tocaba su hombro

-Hola Nero ¿a quién ves? Dime, tu secreto pervertido esta salvo conmigo- dijo Big Al de repente impresionando al rubio, el cual se impresiono de cuan pervertido era ese chico, y cualquier duda sobre eso se disipo cuando vio un hilo de sangre en la nariz de el al ver a las chicas jugar

- claro que a nadie- respondió viendo hacia otro lado, solo había hablado una vez con él y no tenía motivos de estar con un pervertido

- ya veo ¿estas interesado en Kagamine Rin?- soltó de repente haciendo sonrojar enormemente al pobre chico

- NO ES ASI- exclamo el, Big Al poso en su mirada en Rin la cual tenía su pelo recogido haciéndola lucir un poco diferente

- sabes eliges bien, ella es algo plana pero tiene un buen trasero y geniales curvas- dijo en un tono pervertido recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza

-¿que están diciendo de Rin?- pregunto Len algo enojado pero se le paso al instante

- no es nada, solo que estoy al lado de un pervertido- respondió simplemente, y Big Al se sentó

- así que Len, eres muy sobreprotector con tu hermana ¿cierto?- pregunto

- no lo soy pero no quiero que lidie con algún acosador- respondió

-entonces ¿no has pensado en hacer incesto?- pero en vez de una respuesta recibió un doble puñetazo en su cara haciéndolo volar lejos

- se sintió bien hacer eso- dijo Nero con una gran sonrisa mientras en el fondo Big Al estaba recostado en un árbol semi-incosiente

- es verdad- comento Len también sonriente.

Digamos que después de eso siguieron las clases normales, todos se esforzaban en hacer una canción que harían para no tener que tomar clases con Meiko, los días fueron pasando hasta que llego el viernes día de la presentación.

Ese día en vez de tener clases normales se fueron preparando el vestuario, canción, música y todo lo demás. Meiko trataba a todos como esclavos especialmente a los otros profesores. Finalmente después de sufrir… Digo trabajar, la hora llego todos estaban nerviosos, incluso algunos se comían las uñas otros rezaban a todos sus dioses, en resumen nervios…

Rin se encontraba apreciando el vestido que tenía para la presentación, sabía que era muy temprano para preparase por eso vería algunas la presentación de algunos estudiantes tal vez para tomar más confianza en sí misma, suspiro pesadamente hasta que oyó a la directora (la cual era la presentadora) que ya comenzaría, Rin noto como Neru la cual estaba detrás del escenario tecleando fuertemente su celular

-Neru, tranquila todo saldrá bien- Neru sonrió al oírla sonrió, y cerro su teléfono

- ya veras, no te decepcionare-dijo la Akita, antes de salir al escenario levanto su pulgar y sonrió.

Al salir al escenario solo un reflector la iluminaba "solo canta todo lo que sientes" pensó en esa palabras que le había dicho Len un día antes cuando no tenía confianza en la canción que ella había hecho, tomando más confianza en sí misma y luego la melodía comenzó a sonar sacándola de sus pensamientos

_Gochagocha uru se !_

_Gochagocha uru se !_

_Gochagocha uru se !_

_Gochagocha uru se !_

_Gochagocha uru se !_

_Gochagocha uru se !_

_Gochagocha uru se !_

_Gochagocha uru se !_

Comenzó a cantar confundiendo a más de uno, Len se impresiono al oírla cantar pero luego sonrió levemente, había seguido su consejo

_Te wa aratta no? (Gochagocha uru se ! )_

_U gai wa shita no? (Gochagocha uru se ! )_

_Kao wa aratta no? (Gochagocha uru se ! )_

_Ha wa migaita no? (Gochagocha uru se ! )_

_Shukudai shita no? (Gochagocha uru se ! )_

_Iiwake suru no? (Gochagocha uru se ! )_

_Akirameyou yo? (Gochagocha uru se ! )_

_Kimi ni wa muridayo? (Gochagocha uru se ! )_

Neru cantaba como si de verdad sintiera la canción y más de uno se sintió identificado

_Omaera ichīchi uru se e yo_

_Ageashi bakkari tori ya garu_

_Monku o iu no wa īkeredo_

_Soitsu wa sasuga ni hikyōdaro_

_Aite no kimochi wa kamai nashi_

_Manzoku dekireba sore de ī_

_Sutoresu hassan o-me de to-san_

_Oira wa omae no nan'na nda?_

_Gochagocha uru se!_

_Gochagocha uru se !_

_Gochagocha uru se !_

_Gochagocha uru se !_

_Gochagocha uru se !_

_Gochagocha uru se !_

_Gochagocha uru se !_

_Gochagocha uru se !_

_Itsu made ne teru no? (Gochagocha uru se ! )_

_Yume demo mi teru no? (Gochagocha uru se ! )_

_Mada wakaranai no? (Gochagocha uru se ! )_

_Anata wa bakanano? (Gochagocha uru se ! )_

_Itsu honki dasu no? (Gochagocha uru se ! )_

_Yaru koto yatta no? (Gochagocha uru se ! )_

_Itsu made nigeru no? (Gochagocha uru se ! )_

_Genjitsu miyou yo? (Gochagocha uru se ! )_

_Guchi toka haite mo īdesu yo_

_Watashi wa anata ni gakkari shimasu ne_

_Ichīchi nai tari hekon dari_

_Anata wa taisō go rippadesu yo ne_

_Min'na ni yoshi yoshi sa retai nodesu ne_

_Son'nani yoshi yoshi sa retai nodesu ne_

_Watashi ga anata o yoshi yoshi shimashou_

_Kokoro mo nakami mo naikedo ne!_

_Omaera ichīchi uru se e yo_

_In kara monku o haki ya garu_

_Chirashinoura ni kai toke yo_

_Mijimede awarede nasakenē_

_Iitai koto wa wakaru keredo_

_Omae ga ittara autodaro_

_Anata wa shiranaidaroukedo_

_Oira mo ningen'na ndesu yo!_

_Gochagocha uru se !_

_Gochagocha uru se __!_

_Gochagocha uru se !_

_Gochagocha uru se !_

_Gochagocha uru se !_

_Gochagocha uru se !_

_Gochagocha uru se !_

_Gochagocha uru se !_

_Gochagocha uru se __!_

_Gochagocha uru se !_

_Gochagocha uru se !_

_Gochagocha uru se !_

_Gochagocha uru se !_

_Gochagocha uru se __!_

_Gochagocha uru se !_

_Gochagocha uru se !_

Cuando termino de cantar ella se inclinó y el público le aplaudió, los jueces eran: León, Miriam, Lola y Sweet An, una de las antiguas integrantes de vocaloid, haciendo que los estudiantes estuvieran más nerviosos ante la presencia de la última, por orden de la directora los jueces no podían decir nada ya que al final debía ser una total sorpresa aumentando más la ansiedad de los futuros idols, el siguiente en salir fue Nero el cual canto butterfly on your right shoulder

Big Al canto Last Dance donde ahí demostraba que sabía manejar muy bien el inglés; CUL canto Lost Memory una canción que con la melodía hacia contraste con su aguda y fuerte voz.

Galaco hizo una presentación especial con la canción Galaxias y el escenario tuvo varias luces de colores que hacían parecer que era el espacio; llego el turno de Miku ella vestía una blusa blanca que era algo holgada con un listón rojo en el pecho, también vestía unos shorts negros, con unas zapatillas negras sencillas, sus coletas eran recogidas por dos listones rojos, y en las muñecas tenía un listón atado del mismo color, ella se presentó en el escenario bajando de una nube con diseños de fuego impresionando a más de uno, Rin sonrió orgullosa por su amiga, así que decidió que después de la presentación iría a cambiarse, Len se quedó idiotizado al ver a Miku

-Len-kun cierra la boca- dijo Nero en un tono burlón y el rubio se avergonzó

_Canción Sekiranun Graffiti_

_Niwa ka ame ga suri sugiteku_

_Zubunure no bokura wa tachitsukushite_

_Natsu no nioi ga sukoshi shita_

_Nee kono mama tabi ni dekakeyou yo_

_Doko ka tooku_

_Dorekurai toki ga sugitatte_

_Kono omoi no mune ni shimatte_

_Bokura ha ikite yukunda_

_Ai to music sore dake de iinda_

_Hoshi mono ha subete arukara_

_Boku no naka ni_

_Umi ga chikadzuku_

_Konomama oyogeru kamo ne_

_Mado wa zenbu ake chatte sa_

_Kaze ni notte ki no muku mama ikou_

_Chooshihazure no hana utamo_

_Kudaranai sono joudan mo sou ne_

_Warukunai_

_Kono sekai wa itsuka kawatte mo_

_Yoru o koete koko ni modotte_

_Bokura ha tashika tashikameru nda_

_Odokedayou ni kimi wa waratte_

_Sukoshi kidotte boku ga kaeshita_

_Sugi yuku hibi wo_

_Tokei no hari wa mawari tsudzukeru_

_Kimi wa nani o shinjite iku no_

_Sore ha ne_

_Dorekurai toki ga sugitatte_

_Kono omoi no mune ni shimatte_

_Bokura ha ikite yukunda_

_Ai to music sore dake de iinda_

_Daiji na mono wa subete aru no sa_

_Saisho kara_

_Kimi no naka ni_

Al final de la canción varios globos de varios colores cayeron, haciendo que todo luciera mucho mejor, todos exclamaron y aplaudieron con fervor, Miku se avergonzó por tanta atención, cuando salió del escenario fue a ver a Rin la cual estaba en un camerino

-¿Cómo va todo por aquí?- pregunto mientras entraba a la habitación, Neru quien estaba esperando a que Rin saliera, a penas noto la presencia de ella

-acaba de entrar así que espera - respondió mientras comía otro pocky, Miku decidió esperar hasta que vio que habían pasado más de 10 minutos

-Rin-chan ¿estás bien?- Miku se empezó a impacientar al ver que ella no salía

-RIN KAGAMINE SAL DE UNA VEZ- grito sorprendiendo a Neru la cual estaba muy entretenida

- pero es muy vergonzoso- respondió la rubia del otro lado de la puerta

- RIN KAGAMINE SAL DE UNA VEZ POR LAS BUENAS- esta vez la quien grito fue Neru la cual se estaba enojando por tanto retraso

- vamos, tenemos que peinarte y maquillarte, y creo que ya casi te toca- dijo Miku calmada, la puerta se fue abriendo y las dos chicas se sorprendieron

- te ves genial- dijeron al unsonio….

En cambio Len se encontraba junto a Nero viendo las otras presentaciones

-Len-kun ¿no vas a ir a prepararte?- pregunto Nero viendo como su amigo estaba muy relajado

-después de esta canción- respondió mientras bostezaba

-Rin-chan estará muy feliz- comento el, antes de ver como IA interpretaba six trillion years and overnigth story, la voz de ella era calmada pero interpretaba muy bien las partes rápidas, además de mostrar gran destreza en el baile.

La siguiente fue Kaai Yuki quien canto Disco chocolate, de ahí el siguiente fue Gakupo, pero cuando le toco a él todo el escenario estaba oscuro prácticamente no se veía nada hasta que….

_SAMURAI (Harakire kisama~!) _

A todos se les corrió una gota en la sien ante esta frase, además el escenario parecía una disco y Gakupo bailaba de una manera impresionante haciendo que las chicas se enamoraran más de él.

_Dancing in the night kono FUROA de  
RIZUMU ni norenu yatsu kirisute gomen  
Dancing all the night kono jidai ni  
ikusa wo makiokose BIBA SAMURAI (HEA!)_

ue de shihai suru yatsu ga ite  
shita de ugoiteru yatsu ga iru  
ore wa dochira nimo somarazu ni  
tada mai wo tsuzukeru  
kono semai Nihon ni otoko toshite umareta nara  
tenka wo toreru made tomanna  
donna kabe mo koete yuke

Dancing in the night donna MIKKUSU mo  
RIZUMU ni norenu nara HARAKIRI gomen  
Dancing all the night kono jidai ni  
arashi wo makiokose  
DANCING SAMURAI (HEA!)

machi de surechigau onnakotachi  
mijukuna ore ni wa mada hayaku  
dakedemo koe wo kakete miru  
kekkyoku mushi wo sareru  
aa nara nushi toshite teppen e nobotte yaru  
tachihadakaru mono wa isshun de  
ittou ryoudan shite yaru

Dancing at the place donna basho demo  
RIZUMU wo umidaserya Happy na Life  
Dancing with your pace donna jidai demo  
zenryoku de ikanakya DAME SAMURAI (HEA!)

Dancing in your life saigo no toki mo  
ongaku ga aru nara SHIAWASE da na  
Dancing all your life sono koro ni wa  
dareshimo ga mitomeru  
DANCING SAMURAI (HEA!)

Dancing in the night kono FUROA de  
RIZUMU ni norenu yatsu kirisute gomen  
Dancing all the night kono jidai ni  
ikusa wo makiokose HIRA SAMURAI

itsunohi nika shinno SAMURAI  
SAMURAI (Harakire kisama~!)

Termino mostrando sus habilidades de espada, que quien sabe de dónde la saco, Luka en cambio se encontraba con el ceño fruncido

LUKA P.O.V

"ya vera ese idiota quien es el mejor"

-Luka, deberías calmarte- me sugirió mi hermano pero yo solo lo ignore, si ya sé que somos amigos pero no me gusta que él se lleve toda la atención

FIN P.O.V

-bien ¡ahora veremos a Kagamine Rin!- exclamo Meiko retirándose del escenario, en el cual solo había un telón de color rojo

-espero que todo vaya bien- decía Miku abrazando fuertemente a Neru quien ya comenzaba a faltarle el aire, Nero ahora se encontraba pendiente del escenario ignorando el hecho de que Len ya no estaba.

Len solo sonrió al oír que era el turno de su hermana "vamos Rin demuestra lo que tienes" pensó el gemelo de esta mientras iba corriendo por detrás del escenario llevando una ropa totalmente distinta, otros como Lily tenían una mirada de arrogancia ya que estaba segura que la presentación iba a ser patética.

_Oh oh oh oh oh ho "saa, hizama-zuki nasai !" _

Dicha estas frases el telón se abrió dejando ver un trono que parecía de oro y sentado en este estaba sentada Rin la cual llevaba un hermoso vestido de color amarillo con algunos boleros color negro y una que otra rosa de adorno; su cabello era recogido por una pinza que tenia de adorno una rosa negra dejando unos pocos cabellos sueltos y algo ondulados al final

_Mukashi mukashi arutokoro ni_  
_aku-gyaku hidou no oukoku no_  
_chouten ni kun-rin suru wa_  
_yowai juuyon no oujo-sama_

Un gran castillo falso se elevó al fondo y ella sostenía un abanico

_ken-ran gouka na choudo-hin_  
_kao no yoku nita meshi-tukai_

en ese momento Len llega vestido de sirviente y se posiciona al lado de ella mientras hace una leve inclinación

_aiba no namae wa Josephine_  
_subete ga subete kanojo no mono_

_okane ga tarinaku natta nara_  
_gumin domo kara shibori tore_  
_watashi ni sakarau mono tachi wa_  
_shukusei site shimae_

_"saa, hizama-zuki nasai !"_

_akuno hana karen ni saku_  
_azayaka na irodori de_  
_mawari no aware na zassou wa_  
_ah youbun to nari kuchite yuku_

_boukun oujo ga koi suru wa_  
_umi no mukou no aoi hito_  
_dakedomo kare wa ringoku no_  
_midori no onna ni hitome-bore_

_sitto ni kurutta oujo-sama_  
_aruhi daijin wo yobi-dasite_  
_shizuka na koe de ii-masita_  
_"midori no kuni wo horobosi nasai"_

_ikuta no iega yaki-haraware_  
_ikuta no inochi ga kiete-iku_  
_kurushimu hitobito no nageki wa_  
_oujo niwa todoka nai_

_"ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa"_

_akuno hana karen ni saku_  
_kuruoshii iro-dori de_  
_totemo utsukushii hana nanoni_  
_ah toge ga oo-sugite saware nai_

_aku no oujo wo taosu beku_  
_tsuini hitobito wa tachi-agaru_  
_ugou no karera wo hikiiru wa_  
_akaki yoroi no onna kenshi_  
_tsumori ni tsumotta sono ikari_  
_kuni zentai wo tsutsumi-konda_  
_naganen no ikusa de tsukareta_  
_heishi tachi nado teki dewa nai_

_tsuini oukyu wa kakomare te_  
_kashin tachi mo nige-dasita_  
_kawai ku karen na oujo-sama_  
_tsuini torae-rareta_

_"kono burei-mono !"_

_aku no hana karen ni saku_  
_kanashi-ge na iro-dori de_  
_kanojo no tame no rakuen wa_  
_ah moroku mo hakanaku kuzure teku_

_mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni_  
_aku-gyaku hidou no oukoku no_  
_chouten ni kunrin siteta_  
_yowai juuyon no oujo-sama_

_shokei no jikan wa gogo san-ji_  
_kyoukai no kane ga naru jikan_  
_oujo to yoba-reta sono hito wa_  
_hitori rouya de naniwo omou_

_tsuini sono toki wa yatte kite_  
_owari wo tsugeru kane ga naru_  
_minshuu nado niwa memo kurezu_  
_kanojo wa kou itta_

_"ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa"_  
_aku no hana karen ni chiru_  
_azayaka na iro-dori de_  
_nochi no hitobito wa kou kataru_  
_ah kanojo wa masani aku no musume_

Todos aplaudieron con fervor ante la canción de Rin, Miku de la emoción apretaba más a Neru quien parecía no haber respirado por un buen rato, Neru sonrió al poder despegarse de Miku y aplaudió orgullosa de la presentación que hizo su amiga. Nero se quedó prácticamente sorprendido por el talento de su amiga, Lily se quedó boquiabierta y gruño por lo bajo ante esto

-Muy buena historia, pero no crean que acaba aquí ahora le toca a ¡Len Kagamine!- y justo cuando Rin se iba a retirar le la toma de la mano y la lleva nuevamente hacia el escenario, se arrodilla ante ella y empieza a cantar

_kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba  
boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru _

Rin quedo sorprendida ante esa canción pero se aguantó las ganas de abrazar a su hermano, pero no sabía que bien hacer ya que era total sorpresa para ella

–Solo finge que eres la tirana princesa- le murmura en el oído mientras la melodía suena

_Kitai nonaka bokura wa umareta  
shuku-fuku suruwa kyoukai no kane  
otona tachi no katte na tsugou de  
bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa_

_tatoe sekai no subete ga_  
_kimi no teki ni narou tomo_  
_boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara_  
_kimi wa sokode waratte ite_

_kimi wa oujo boku wa mesi-tsukai_  
_unmei wakatsu aware na futago_  
_kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba_  
_boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

_tonari no kunie dekaketa tokini  
machi de mikaketa midori no anoko  
sono yasashige na koe to egao ni  
hitome de boku wa koi ni ochi-masita  
dakedo oujo ga anoko no koto  
kesite hoshii to negau nara  
boku wa sore ni kotae you_

_dousite? namida ga tomara-nai_

_kimi wa oujo boku wa mesi-tsukai_  
_unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago_

_「__kyou no oyatsu wa Brioche dayo __」_

_kimi wa warau mujyaki ni warau_  
_mousugu kono kuni wa owaru darou_  
_ikareru kokumin tachi no tede_  
_korega mukui dato iuno naraba_  
_boku wa aete soreni sakara-ou_

_「__hora boku no fuku wo kasite ageru__」__  
__「__kore wo kite sugu onige-nasai__」__  
__「__daijyoubu bokura wa futago dayo__」__  
__「__kitto dare nimo wakara naisa__」_

los dos fingieron tristeza, chocando sus frentes mientras que al público le dieron ganas de llorar ante lo realista que era la historia, y la tragedia de esos gemelos

_boku wa oujo kimi wa toubou-sha_  
_unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago_  
_kimi wo aku dato iuno naraba_  
_boku datte onaji chiga nagare-teru_

_mukashi mukashi aru tokoroni_  
_aku-gyaku hidou no oukoku no_  
_chouten ni kun-rin siteta_  
_totemo KAWAII boku no kyoudai_

_tatoe sekai no subete ga_  
_kimi no teki ni narou tomo_  
_boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara_  
_kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite_

_kimi wa oujo boku wa masi-tsukai_  
_unmei wakatsu aware na futago_  
_kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba_  
_boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

_Moshimo umare-kawareru naraba  
sono toki wa mata asonde ne_

Más de uno se levantó de su asiento a aplaudirles mejor, todos los amigos de ellos sonrieron

-qué triste historia, eres muy buen hermano Len- abraza por el cuello a Len

-pero… ¡no podemos deprimirnos ahora tenemos que seguir con el show!- todos exclamaron de emoción ante esto,

Ya detrás del escenario Rin abrazo fuertemente a Len

-Muchas gracias hermano- Len solo le sonrió mientras correspondía al abrazo

-que buena sorpresa- menciono Neru llegando junto el grupo

-es verdad Len-kun estuviste muy bien- halago Miku y Rin le lanzo una mala mirada

-Tú también Rin-chan- y abrazo a la mencionada

-los dos estuvieron asombrosos, a sus órdenes hija del mal- dijo Nero haciendo una ligera inclinación Rin solo sonrió ante ello

-¿Quién sigue?-pregunto Kaito

-sigue Luka- respondió Gakupo que al darse cuenta de eso fue rápidamente a ver a la mencionada

-pobre chico- dijeron todos, Rin fue al camerino a cambiarse, cuando entro suspiro con pesadez

-debo darme prisa o si no me perderé la canción de Luka-san- dijo para sí misma, cuando ya se había quitado su vestido y maquillaje, se dio cuenta justo cuando se estaba peinando que no encontraba por ningún lugar su moño

-no puede ser- susurro con algo de angustia para sí misma al ver la ventana abierta cerca de donde había dejado su preciada prenda, en su rostro mostro más angustia ante la posibilidad de que su hermano se enterara

_CONTINUARA…._

**Haruka: Felicidades si han llegado hasta aquí se ganaron el derecho a darme un Review…okno**

**Rin: Haruka-san eres muy mala hiciste que perdieras mi moño *empieza a perseguir a Haruka la cual intenta huir en la aplanadora***

**Luka *suspira pesadamente* le damos gracias a Asuna-Ririchiyo por leer esta historia y aconsejarnos, ya arreglamos los capítulos y si hay otro error nos avisas espero que sigas leyendo esta historia *se inclina y el telón se cierra***


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6:**_

_**MI TESORO**_

**Haruka: cuanto tiempo sin vernos queridos lectores….okno; ¡ hoy hare a una entrevista a uno de los protagonistas de Súper Escuela Preparatoria Vocaloid!... Con ustedes Nero Akita *aplausos***

**Nero: un gusto estar aquí Haruka-san**

**Haruka: qué bueno que hayas venido he querido hacerte una pregunta *sonrisa malvada***

**Nero: ¿q-que es? *de repente entra Rin***

**Rin: Haruka-san por favor no lo hagas **

**Haruka: tranquila Rin-chan ¡seguridad llévensela! *Luka vestida de policía se lleva a Rin***

**Haruka: ignora eso por favor, ahora sí, a lo largo de la historia hemos visto que estas interesado en Rin, incluso dijiste que no te parecía plana así que ¿Big Al tuvo razón al decir, que a pesar de ser plana tiene un buen trasero y geniales curvas? **

**Nero: *totalmente avergonzado como para hablar***

**Haruka: sí que eres un total pervertido, fue un placer hablar contigo adiós **

**Nero: espero no tener que volver aquí *lo golpeo con atún sacándolo del escenario***

**Haruka: nos leemos más abajo chicos…..**

Rin en vez de entrar en pánico, pensó que debería actuar normal para no preocupara a su hermano, pero aún se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que había perdido su prenda?

Recordó que cuando se puso el vestido dejo su diadema en la cual estaba amarrado su preciado moño, pensó que sería buena idea ponérselo pero cuando ya lo había desatado Neru y Miku habían arreglado todo el vestuario así que pensó que no debía ser una mal agradecida….

La Kagamine quiso que en ese momento la tierra se la tragara, mucha gente pensaría que solo era algo sin ningún significado y que podía comprarse en cualquier tienda, pero para ella significaba un objeto irremplazable, ya que Len se lo había regalado en su cumpleaños, para ella eso significaba lo que Len sentía por ella (Advertencia para fans del Twincest es solo hermandad) y por eso ella lo usaba todo el tiempo para mostrar su agradecimiento.

Lo que más temía en ese momento es ver la expresión de total decepción de su hermano, él sabía que su hermana era muy idiota y descuidada, pero tal vez a él si le importaba que lo cuidara, estaba dispuesta a ir a ver a Luka y luego formar una excusa para ir a buscarlo aunque tenía pocas posibilidades, en ese momento oye como tocan la puerta

-Rin ¿estás bien?- pregunto Neru quien se preocupó por el retraso de su amiga

-tranquila, ya salgo ve y adelántate- respondió sabía que Neru sospecharía, por eso no debía demorarse Luego de unos momentos ella fue donde estaban los demás, y en el escenario en vez de Luka estaba Luki quien ya terminaba de cantar Come On Me

-¿Luka-san ya salió?- pregunto Rin y al instante quedo decepcionada

-No, Luka cambio lugares con el porque te estaba esperando- respondió Nero, Rin se sintió avergonzada ante eso

Luego de que Luki terminara de cantar, Meiko presento a Luka la cual llevaba la ropa de siempre, se posiciono frente al micrófono y empezó a cantar:

_Maguro tabetai  
Maguro tabetai  
Pichipichi Osakana tabetai _

La mayoría de los hombres se decepcionaron ya que quería ver más movimiento, Luki solo sonrió orgulloso

-solo está calentando- susurro el al ver a su hermana con una expresión de superioridad

_¡DAME DAME YO!_

El ritmo cambio a uno totalmente diferente, mas movido y Luka mostro sus excelentes pasos de baile, Gakupo prácticamente estaba babeando por ella

_migi kara hidari he to kotoba ga nagareru_

_taikutsu sou na kao__gamen mitsumeru kimi_

_jigen no kabe koete itsudemo ai ni yuku_

_kokoro no junbi wo chanto shite oite ne_

_kimi no koto dare yori mo wakatteru_

_dakara watashi ni makasete_

_kowagaranaide futari de odorimashou_

_(COME ON)_

_luka luka__night fever_

_hajikeru RIZUMU ni awasete_

_iya na koto nani mo kamo zenbu wasurete_

_luka luka__night fever_

_watashi ha koko ni iru kara_

_sukoshi demo shisen wo sorashicha DAME DAME yo _

_omokute mirenai hi aniki ni tsurareta hi_

_kokoro de yondemite sugu ni tondeiku wa_

_jugyou de ha osowaranai koto wo_

_kimi ni oshiete ageru wa_

_yoru no tobira wo futari de hirakimashou_

_luka luka__night fever_

_afureru omoi ha for you_

_kagiri aru kono toki wo mune ni kizande_

_luka luka__night fever_

_asahi ga noboreba SAYONARA_

_sabishisou na sonna me sarete mo DAME dakara _

_kimi no koto dare yori mo wakatteru_

_dakara subete wo sarashite_

_umareta imi wo futari de mitsukemashou_

_luka luka__night fever_

_takamaru kodou wo kanjite_

_saa kakugo dekitara kono te wo totte_

_luka luka__night fever_

_kagayaku kimi ga suki nano_

_zenryoku de tobidasou_

_youi ha ii kashira?_

_(COME ON)_

_luka luka__night fever_

_hajikeru RIZUMU ni awasete_

_iya na koto nani mo kamo zenbu wasurete_

_luka luka__night fever_

_watashi ha koko ni iru kara_

_sukoshi dake shisen wo sorashicha DAME DAME yo _

Todos quedaron sorprendidas y emocionados por la actuación de Luka, tenía una voz tan madura pero a la vez tan suave, Gakupo lleno de celos golpeo a varios pervertidos que sostenían carteles de Luka y decían cosas pervertidas de ella

-¿acaso él no es un acosador?- se preguntó Neru

-además de idiota- respondió Rin con una gota en sien, Len miro a Rin como si le faltara algo, ella al sentir la mirada de su hermano sudo frio

-Rin ¿Dónde está tu moño?- pregunto con un tono tranquilo, pero a la rubia le pareció que estaba algo molesto

-se me olvido, es que tenía mucha prisa para ver a Luka-san- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa que solo noto Nero y Len pero este segundo decidió no preguntar nada así que decidió que después hablaría con ella

La siguiente en cantar fue Mizki con su canción Cyber Thunder Cider (me encanta esta canción :3), Luka quien ya estaba ahí trataba de evadir al acosador samurái, por accidente cuando se iba a levantar a tomar aire, tropezó con Len el cual había traído unas bebidas y el resultado (un muy afortunado Len) el chico por accidente tropezó y cayó en los pechos de ella, consecuencias: un Gakupo muy celoso que quería matar al Kagamine, Neru quien grababa el momento y los demás sorprendidos

-L-lo siento Luka-san- en ese momento deseo que la mencionada no lo matara

-Len-dono creo que hoy es tu último día- dijo Gakupo en un tono de ultratumba y de la nada saco su katana

-tranquilo Len sé que fue un accidente- dijo Luka haciendo que los todos quedaran con una cara de WTF!? Ella no solio actuar así

-pero si lo vuelves a hacer considérate muerto- dijo en un tono tan siniestro que asusto a todos y luego salió tranquilamente

La siguiente Gumi quien llevaba una chaqueta naranja y unos pantalones desgastados su canción fue Jinsei reset button quien impresiono a todos con su dulce voz y su gran historia (me da pereza poner la letra u-u); Mew canto stella una canción muy linda para todos y ella usaba una ropa más abrigadora decepcionando a los pervertidos ya que querían ver más cuerpo; Mayu canto Kodoku no Bannin donde demostraba su naturaleza yandere, asustando a todos los chicos que les parecía linda (Nota: por cierto se me olvido decirles que eso era un evento así que obviamente hay más público)

Miki interpreto Satellite una canción de amor que la hacía ver muy Kawaii; la siguiente fue Lily y fue el motivo por el cual Rin deseaba tirar varias cosas contundentes como naranjas, tomates incluso el hacha de Mayu, pero como no podía solo escucho como Lily empezó a cantar Prototype haciendo sensuales Danzas haciendo que algunos hombres (como Gakupo) babearan por ella, Luka al verlo sintió una gran furia pero lo disimulo, no le agradaba para nada Lily por cómo había actuado con Rin, ella no se metió en la pelea por el simple hecho de que no quería causarle cicatrices para la presentación

Oliver canto Tarántula una canción que fue extraños para muchos, pero al final tenía un mensaje oculto; Piko interpreto Meteor Words; Tone Rion la chica Moe interpreto "Toki yo, tomare" donde mostraba su aguda voz; llego el momento de Kaito; Miku por alguna razón se sentía ansiosa y también tuvo un sentimiento extraño al ver como varias chicas se volvían locas por él, ya que al estar descuidado tenía su camisa abierta dejando ver su sexy y marcado abdomen que cualquier chica no se negaría a tocar (*derrame nasal masivo*)

-Miku-nee ¿estás bien?- pregunto Rin al ver la cara de la chica la cual daba miedo

-estoy bien Rin-chan- sonrió y Neru solo frunció el ceño al ver como Len estaba al lado de ella y se sonrojaba cuando le sonreía por alguna razón le enojaba por eso decidió salir un momento, Len al ver esto la siguió ya que no quería escuchar como Kaito cantaba My icecream is Melting.

-Neru ¿estás bien?- pregunto al verla con el celular en su bolsillo, pero ella solo sonrió

-eres raro ¿sabes?- comento haciendo confundir a Len

-siempre vienes a mí, a pesar de que quiero estar sola- dijo mientras veía el cielo pero su flequillo tapaba su mirada

- es porque sé que odias estar sola, pero lo ocultas para no salir lastimada- Neru se mostró algo sorprendida, pero bajo su mirada avergonzada (Kawaii *o*)

-¿Por qué te atreves a hablar como si me conocieras?- grito avergonzada

-porque me importas- respondió simplemente haciéndola sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba, Neru tomo valor para decir lo siguiente, pensaba que tal vez esa extraña sensación desaparecería si al menos ayudaba a Len

-s-si quieres te puedo ayudar con Hatsune- dijo con la mirada baja, Len sonrió y luego le acaricio la cabeza

-Gracias Neru- Neru sonrió triste pero lo disimulo ya que debía terminar de ver las presentaciones

Cuando la pareja llego, Rin vio con tristeza a Neru

-mi hermano es un idiota- susurro algo enojada, al verlo sentarse de nuevo junto a Miku (la cual estaba al lado de ella)

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Nero, quien estaba sentado detrás de Rin

-porque si- respondió con simpleza

El siguiente en cantar fue Meito quien canto Bad Apple una canción muy conocida (si me dio pereza buscar canciones de el -_-U), la siguiente fue su hermana Mei la cual canto Honey una canción que la hizo ver más inocente; yukari interpreto Setsu-Getsu-Ka; Yuma canto The Flower of Glass una triste historia de amor, vestía ropa tradicional japonesa hacerlo ver supremamente sexy

Seeu interpreto I=Fantasy; sonika canto Cybermoon; y por ultimo Nekomura canto Koi no I・RO・HA Oshiemasu, cuando termino la presentación de todos los estudiantes Rin iba a irse rápidamente a buscar su prenda, pero se dio cuenta de que llamaría la atención si no se quedaba, además quería saber quién recibiría el castigo

-Bien estudiantes, todos hicieron una presentación increíble, pero, el perdedor recibirá como castigo no mis clases, tendrá que venir disfrazado de un gran conejo rosa y en vez de caminar hará saltitos por toda la semana- todos los estudiantes sudaron frio, unos estaban tan asustados que trataron de saltar por la ventana

-idiotas quédense quietos, el perdedor es…- y en vez de decirlo de una vez hizo una pausa de unos segundos y luego formo una sonrisa sádica asustando a todos

-¡Ninguno!- exclamo con una sonrisa

-¡EHHHH!- exclamaron los estudiantes, pensando que todo su trabajo sería inútil y les dio ganas de matar a la directora

-¡CALMENSE MOCOSOS! – grito y todos le hicieron caso no serían tan estúpidos como para desatar la furia de Meiko-sama, si amable ya los trataba mal no querían imaginarse como seria enojada

-decidimos que todos lo hicieron muy bien, además es como un premio por haber trabajado tan duro pero no piensen que la próxima semana se salvan del castigo- todos explotaron de felicidad prácticamente

-fue un gusto tenerlos aquí, así que tengan un buen viaje camino a casa- y así sucesivamente empezaron a salir las personas pero Rin en cambio fue al camerino después de despedirse de todos, Nero empezaba a sospechar de la Kagamine pero no dijo nada

-Rin ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Len por la extraña actitud de su gemela

-estoy bien, solo quiero cambiarme de ropa, así que adelántate ya te alcanzo- respondió, Len se extrañó mucho pero no dijo nada, y fue directo a casa

-recuerda que ya casi anochece, así que ven rápido- pues como era de suponerse toda la mañana hicieron los preparativos y tuvieron un descanso para el almuerzo, antes de que empezaran las presentaciones

-tranquilo llegare antes de que anochezca- dijo ella, y luego de que sintió los pasos de su hermano rápidamente salió cuando no vio a Len por ningún lado, busco prácticamente por todo el colegio, salones, asientos, incluso en la azotea, pero no lo encontraba para nada y desde eso ya había pasado una hora, pero para ella el tiempo se había detenido.

Len quien estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, llamaba a su hermana por el teléfono

-tch, ¿Por qué no contesta?- se preguntaba con clara preocupación al ver el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que la vio, así que decidió llamar a Neru.

En la casa de los Akita:

Nero se encontraba en su cama recostado, pensando en la actitud que tuvo Rin antes de el irse "¿que habrá pasado?" se preguntaba pero en ese instante su hermana entra algo agitada a la habitación

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto con algo de angustia

-es Rin, desde que nos fuimos ella no ha regresado a casa, Len dice que estaba en la escuela pudo haber pasado algo- Resumió y Nero en ese instante reacciona y toma una chaqueta

-encuéntrate con Len, yo iré a buscarla- dijo el, Neru rápidamente llama a Len. Después de unos minutos los dos se encuentran en una calle cercana a donde vive el Kagamine

-Nero ya fue a revisar cerca de la escuela- dijo ella, Len apretó sus puños en señal de furia

-es mi culpa, debí haberla esperado- dice el, su cabeza estaba gacha y tenía una mirada de lastima

-No es culpa de nadie- dice ella mientras lo toma de los hombros para hacerlo reaccionar

-ya verás como la encontramos a salvo- Len pudo notar en la mirada de ella preocupación y algo de esperanza, pero por alguna razón sintió que esos dorados eran muy atrayentes se sentía prácticamente hipnotizado

-voy a llamar a Nero a ver si ha encontrado algo- el chico de inmediato entra en razón y asiente, mientras avergonzado se tapa con su bufanda, para Neru esa imagen fue irresistible y algo que le pareció muy lindo fue ver al Kagamine con el cabello suelto, sacude su cabeza ante esos pensamientos y avergonzada marca al número de su hermano.

Mientras tanto Rin quien ya había encontrado su moño, pero no lo podía coger, la razón: estaba en un gran árbol y a pesar de que ella intentaba treparlo siempre se caía lastimándose un poco su manos y rodillas, pero a pesar de ello trataba de subir más alto "solo un poco más" pensó al rozar sus manos con aquella blanca tela, pero un movimiento en falso hizo que ella resbalara, esta vez a sabía que no iba a salir ilesa a tanta altura, así que solo cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor, justo cuando sentía el impacto un agradable aroma vino a ella "Nero" pensó, creía que estaba loca pero la calidez que el emanaba decía lo contrario, cuando sintió que ya estaba a salvo abrió lentamente los ojos viendo a aquella persona que la había salvado

-Nero…-susurro y segundos después sintió como el la apresaba en sus brazos

-estábamos muy preocupados- dijo el, sorprendiendo a la rubia

-yo lo siento, pero no quiero que Len se enoje conmigo-soltó de repente haciendo confundir al chico

-Len no se enojara contigo, volvamos a casa- sugirió el pero Rin negó con la cabeza

-no puedo volver sin eso- y señalo el moño que estaba colgado en la rama más alta

-sé que parece algo que puedas comprar en cualquier tienda, tal vez ahora mismo pienses que es algo tonto, pero es algo que me regalo Len además es muy importante para mí- dijo de repente, Nero le acaricio la cabeza y le sonrió

-si están importante para ti, entonces te lo devolveré- Rin se impresiono ante esto

-odio ensuciarme pero si es por ti lo hare- dijo con una gran sonrisa y luego con destreza, cogió la tela con sus manos y bajo de un salto

-mira aquí lo tienes, pero debes prometerme algo- la rubia lo miro con interés

-prométeme que siempre confiaras en mí, recuerda que siempre te apoyare- sonrió y le entrego la prenda

-de acuerdo, muchas gracias Nero- dijo ella con los ojos algo brillosos, Nero se percató de las heridas que tenía Rin

-también debemos volver y curar tus heridas- sugirió él y Rin asintió

-¡RIN!- gritaron de la nada dos conocidas voces

-Neru, Len ¿Qué hacen aquí?- se preguntó ella

-idiota, no ves que estaba preocupado por ti- dijo Len en un tono algo alto, haciendo sentir mal a su hermana

-lo siento- dijo ella con la cabeza gacha

-todos estábamos preocupados, además Len no deberías hablarle a si a tu hermana- regaño Neru al rubio, a Rin se le hizo una divertida imagen

-¿Qué paso? Tu nunca sueles hacer eso- Rin bajo la cabeza avergonzada y le mostro la blanca tela, haciendo sorprender a Len

-no quería que te enojaras conmigo-murmuro ella, sorprendiendo a su hermano quien sonrió

-idiota, no tenías que hacer esto, además mira estas toda lastimada- dijo el, viendo la manos de ella y no pudo evitar sentirse mal

-bueno al menos Rin ya está a salvo-dijo Neru ganándose la atención de todos

-entonces volvamos a casa- dijo Nero quien estaba algo cansado por todo lo que había pasado ese día

-chicos ¿no quisieran pasar a comer algo?- pregunto Len y los hermanos Akita se miraron entre si y asintieron

-claro que si- respondieron los dos con una gran sonrisa y así todos se dirigieron a la casa de los Kagamine…

-esto es delicioso- comento Neru al probar la comida de Len, por suerte Len tenía todo listo así que no tuvieron que esperar mucho

-es verdad, y luego dices que no eres el sirviente- dijo Nero haciendo que Len le lanzara una mala mirada

-es culpa de Rin por no saber cocinar- respondió Len viendo de reojo a su hermana

-tú sabes que si cocino puedo incendiar la cocina- dijo Rin mientras seguía comiendo, la cual tenía sus heridas curadas, razón por la cual tenía sus manos y rodillas vendadas

-pero si ya lo hiciste una vez- a los hermanos Akita se les bajo una gota en la sien, en ese momento oyen como tocan la puerta

-yo voy- dice Len, parándose pesadamente y cuando abre la puerta varias personas entran a la fuerza

-¡RIN-CHAN!- grita Miku para luego abrazar a su amiga y todos los presentes que entraron, suspiraron aliviados (los cuales eran Gakupo, Luka, Kaito, Gumi y Mei)

-esperen ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Rin cuando se pudo soltar se los brazos de su amiga

-Neru nos llamó- respondió Luka cruzada de brazos

-diciendo que Rin había desaparecido-completo Gumi

-así que vinimos cuanto antes- concluyo Gakupo

-¿y por qué esas maletas?- pregunto ahora Len quien estaba enojado por la forma en la que entraron sus amigos

-nos vamos a quedar- respondió Kaito mientras sacaba helado de una nevera que no era la suya, y Miku lo empezó a regañar por eso

-esperen… ¡¿QUE?! – exclamaron los gemelos

-pensamos que sería buena idea- dijo desinteresada Gumi

-para que Rin-san se sintiera mejor después de lo que pasó- completo tímidamente Mei

-¿y si Rin-chan no hubiera apareció?- pregunto Nero

-nos hubiéramos quedado de todos modos- respondió Miku abrazando posesivamente a Rin la cual solo quería tomar su jugo de naranja tranquila

-no hubiéramos podido estar tranquilos- completo Luka con lágrimas falsas, los Kagamine y Nero se sorprendieron de que oportunistas podían ser sus amigos

-¿acaso te molesta que se queden?- pregunto Neru a Len, el solo volteo a ver hacia otro lado

-si dejas que sé que se queden, Hatsune va a dormir aquí- comento ella mientras sacaba sus celular, eso hizo reaccionar a Len

-tu planeaste esto ¿cierto?- Neru solo lo ignoro haciendo enojar al rubio.

-¡Juguemos a verdad o reto!- exclamo Gumi con una botella vacía en mano, y todos asintieron e hicieron un circulo en la sala, cuando todos estaban listos Gumi hizo girar la botella, cuando termino de girar señalo a Rin

-así que ¿verdad o reto?- pregunto Gumi con una cara maliciosa

-verdad- contesto no se iba a arriesgar a que la pusieran a hacer algo vergonzoso

-entonces ¿Quién fue tu primer amor?- Rin se quedó en blanco, Miku y Len quedaron viendo fijamente a Rin los dos algo preocupados por alguna razón

-Mikuo Hatsune, el hermano mayor de Miku- contesto y en ese momento Nero sintió enojo y tristeza, "¿Qué tienen los Hatsune?" se preguntó mentalmente Neru, y luego vio a su hermano y suspiro.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la confesión de Rin, ella animada hizo que la botella girara, haciendo que la siguiente fuera Luka la cual escogió reto y tuvo que darle un pequeño beso a Gakupo (pero en la mejilla, no crean que van a besarse tan fácil) y este sintió una felicidad extrema; Kaito igual escogió reto y no podía comer helado durante un día haciéndolo deprimir enormemente; ahora era el turno de Miku la cual escogió verdad

-Miku-nee ¿hay alguien quien te guste?- pregunto Rin la cual hizo una casi visible sonrisa maliciosa al ver a Kaito quien por alguna razón escuchaba atentamente

-uhmmmm… si hay alguien pero no creo que este a su altura, siempre está rodeado de chicas lindas, es muy idiota como para darse cuenta de mis sentimientos así que no hay oportunidad- respondió con una sonrisa falsa

-Miku-nee- susurro Rin con algo de lastima, no sabía que de verdad su amiga se hubiera enamorado y le dolía verla así, Len en cambio se sintió algo frustrado porque sabía que no estaba hablando de el

-Miku-chan no deberías decir eso- dijo Kaito mientras se dirigía a ella y la tomaba de sus hombros, sorprendiendo a esta

-no deberías decir que no está a tu altura, tu eres muy talentosa y linda, además de ser muy amble claro que lo podrás conquistar- soltó de repente el peli azul algo sonrojado y se avergonzó más cuando se dio cuenta de que todos lo veían pícaramente, Miku igual estaba sonrojada por todo lo que dijo su "amigo". Neru observo a Len y se dio cuenta de que no parecía enojado o algo por el estilo, lo cual hizo que se sintiera enormemente aliviada

-creo que ya deberíamos hacer otra cosa- sugirió Gumi, quien le guiño el ojo a Miku

-¡una pelicula de terror!- exclamo Rin y por alguna razón todos sospechaban de ellas dos

-deberíamos hacer palomitas-sugirió Luka

-nosotras elegiremos la película- dijo Rin junto a Gumi las cuales tenían una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿estará bien confiar en esas dos?- pregunto Len temiendo por la dignidad de todos

-quien sabe- respondió Nero en el mismo estado que él.

Cuando ya todo estaba listo los chicos se sentaron en la sala, y la película que verían seria: "Actividad Paranormal", algunos estaban sentados en el sillón otros en el suelo, con algunas escenas las chicas se aterraban y abrazaban lo primero que veían, por ejemplo Rin abrazaba a Nero el cual estaba algo avergonzado, Neru trataba de no parecía asustada pero por dentro estaba muerta de miedo, Len fue el único que lo noto

-¿no tienes miedo?- susurro el, pero ella se asustó y Len se rio ante su expresión

-c-claro que no tengo miedo solo es una película- dice con los brazos cruzados, pero Len nota como ella tiembla y se ríe un poco, haciendo enojar a la rubia…

-tranquila Luka, si tienes miedo puedes abrazarme todo lo que quieras- susurra Gakupo, pero Luka solo lo aleja

-estoy bien, esta película no da tanto miedo-responde seriamente, Miku quien se encontraba al lado de Luka, siente lastima por Gakupo

-nee, ¿Kaito a dónde vas?- pregunta, al ver al peli azul levantarse, este solo forma una sonrisa nerviosa

-v-voy al baño- responde, pero Miku lo mira sospechosamente, Kaito trata de irse lo más rápido de la sala y cuando llega al pasillo Miku lo detiene

-no voy a dejar que comas helado- dice ella cruzada de brazos

-te digo que no voy a comer helado- responde Kaito ya algo ansioso por no haber probado "su delicia de los dioses" por más de una hora, así que la mira fijamente y se empieza a acercar lentamente con una mirada que haría que cualquiera cayera a sus pies

-K-Kaito- susurra Miku nerviosa al sentir el aliento del amante de los helados ya que su cara estaba a escasos centímetros

-te digo que no es nada- le susurra con un tono tan sexy que la peli aqua sintió como sus piernas temblaban y su corazón latía con mucha fuerza

-solo voy al baño- dice Kaito ya separándose de ella y con su aire infantil, Miku se sintió una total idiota al creer otra cosa; la película termino y las chicas se fueron al cuarto de Rin y los chicos al de Len

Cuando las chicas estaban en la habitación, en vez de dormir, miraron fijamente a Miku

-así que Miku-chan…- dijo Gumi con un aire misterioso

-sobre el chico que te gusta…- completo Rin

-es Kaito ¿cierto?- concluyo Luka y las tres tenían unos aires soñadores

-¿Cómo lo supieron?- pregunto avergonzada

-es normal, tu mirada es especial cuando estas con el- respondió Mei, Miku hizo un adorable puchero, "lo siento Len" pensaron Neru y Rin, pero sabía que sería inútil cambiar el corazón de una chica enamorada

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?- pregunto Neru

-el día que salimos todos, el me abrazo y sentí una extraña sensación que se sintió muy bien, así que leí varios mangas shoujo y me di cuenta de que era amor- respondió con una gran sonrisa

-les dije que los mangas revelan secretos- exclamo Rin, y a todas les bajo una gota en la sien

-¿Por qué dices que no tienes esperanzas?- pregunta Gumi, mientras se sentaba en la cama

-bueno, él siempre está rodeado de chicas lindas, incluso cuando salimos- todas pusieron una mirada picara ante lo último que dijo Miku

-así que ¿eran citas?- pregunto Luka con cierta picardía

-c-claro que no, solo era para comer helado- respondió con algo de vergüenza

-si claro, tal vez Kaito no sea tan idiota como parece- comento Rin, y en su mente se imaginó a un Kaito que tramaba un plan para conquistar a su casi hermana

-yo creo que le gustas- dijo Mei, haciendo que la cara de Miku tomara un color rojo

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta Gumi con una clara muestra de interés

-bueno, cuando Miku-san dijo que no tenía esperanzas con el chico que le gusta, Kaito-san trato de animarla diciéndole varias cosas y se notaba sincero y algo triste- respondió Mei un poco sonrojada ya que no estaba acostumbrada a cosas de amor

-tienes razón Mei-chan, además Kaito se puso muy interesado en saber a quién le gustaba Miku-comento Luka

-deberíamos hacer que Kaito sea un hombre y se declare a Miku- sugirió Neru, la cual por alguna razón se sentía aliviada de que Len no tuviera oportunidad con Miku

-es verdad, ¿pero qué deberíamos hacer?- se preguntó Rin y todas pusieron una pose pensativa

-muy simple démosle _celos_- contesto Gumi con una sonrisa siniestra y todas las demás asintieron…

Con los chicos ( - ):

Kaito se encontraba algo deprimido, haciendo que todos sus amigos se preocuparan por el

-Kaito-san ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Nero algo preocupado, bueno todos estaban preocupados ni siquiera quería comer helado…. ¡HELADO! Por dios ese no era Kaito tenía que ser algo muy grave como para no tener ganas de comer esa delicia de los dioses

-no se- respondió con desanimo

-no será porque a Miku-chan le gusta otra persona?- ante esa frase Kaito parece decaerse mas

-yo creo que si- responde Len sintiendo lastima por él, le pareció raro no sentir los celos que siempre sentía hacia Kaito pero podría ser porque de verdad se lamentaba por el

-entonces porque no la conquistas?- dice Nero para después suspirar pesadamente, ante eso Kaito se levanta

-pero ella nunca me querrá- responde desanimado

-puedes cambiar eso- dice Len el cual parecía que su parte enamorada de Miku no estaba funcionando para nada, aunque de todos modos no podía hacer nada, sabía que su amor platónico nunca lo vería con otros ojos

-pero ¿Cómo? Soy un inútil, Miku-chan siempre me cree infantil nunca me vera como a un hombre- decía mientras salía

-espera Kaito-san ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Nero algo asustado, ya que tenía miedo de que su amigo tomara medidas extremas

-solo voy por helado ya vuelvo- responde para luego retomar su camino y los 3 chicos suspiran pesadamente

-¿acaso hoy todos tienen problemas de amor?- se pregunta Nero

-parece que sí, incluso tu- responde Gakupo y ante eso Nero se impresiona

-¿p-por qué lo dices?- pregunta algo nervioso

-crees que no vi como reaccionaste cuando Rin dijo quien fue su primer amor- responde Gakupo y Nero solo maldice por dentro

-bueno todavía tienes oportunidad, Mikuo se fue hace varios años y parece que mi hermana ya lo ha olvidado, serias un gran cuñado- comenta Len, sorprendiendo al chico (quien estaba totalmente sonrojado) y Gakupo asiente

-¡pero a mí no me gusta Rin-chan!- exclama el totalmente sonrojado, sin darse cuenta de que exclamo tan fuerte que las chicas escucharon, todas miraron a Rin la cual solo tenía la mirada gacha

-¿p-por qué me ven así?- pregunta con algo de vergüenza

-Rin-chan ¿a ti te gusta Nero-kun?- pregunta Miku viéndola fijamente (y no era la única) haciendo sonrojar levemente a la rubia

-c-claro que no solo somos amigos- ante esta respuesta Neru ríe levemente

-le contare esta historia a mis sobrinos- dice burlonamente haciendo sonrojar más a la Kagamine y todas rieron ante esto…

-parece que se están divirtiendo allá- comenta Nero con una pequeña sonrisa

-ya es tarde pero no tengo sueño- dice Len claramente con algo de pereza

-hagamos algo divertido- sugiere Kaito y todos se ponen a pensar

-¡ya se!- exclama Gakupo de repente llamando la atención

-qué tal si asustamos a las chicas- los tres sudaron frio al pensar que harían cuando los descubrieran

-no crees que es muy arriesgado- comenta Nero

-quiero estar vivo al menos hasta la graduación- dice Len temiendo por su vida, ya veía siendo torturado por aquellos demonios que se disfrazaban de chica

-piénsenlo bien, así ellas querrán dormir junto a nosotros- todos pensaron y por más que su conciencia le decía que no lo hicieran, pero el lado estúpido tomo el control de los hombres

-¡hagámoslo!- exclama Kaito con su cuchara en alto

-espero que funcione tu plan, Gakupo-san-dice Len con una gota en la sien

-tranquilo Len-dono así dormirás al lado de la chica que gustes- Gakupo al decir eso no pudo evitar crear una escena donde él y Luka dormían juntos bajo la luz de la luna y ella lo abrazaba con ternura y amor, lo siguiente es solo para mayores de 18 años

-creo que esperas mucho, Gakupo-san- comenta Nero, mientras ve como su amigo tenía un hilo de sangre

Las chicas ya se encontraban, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, pero un ruido como de varias personas caminando hizo despertar a más de una

-¿Qué es ese sonido?- pregunta Rin algo asustada, recordar esa película de terror no ayudaba mucho que digamos

-juro que si son los chicos, los dejare en el sueño eterno-comenta Luka sacando su látigo

-vamos a ver- sugiere Gumi pero otras como Miku, Rin y Mei les daba miedo salir

-vayan ustedes nosotras estamos bien aquí- dice Rin mientras era fuertemente abrazada por las otras dos chicas

-gallinas- bufa Neru mientras alumbra con su celular, Gumi en cambio estaba emocionada, aunque no pareciera era una fanática de las películas de terror y adoraba lo paranormal, y Luka pues… ella era una ninja no le temía a nada.

De repente escuchan como las pisadas están más cerca, Luka abre la puerta, pero no hay nadie, ella mira sospechosamente y no nota nada extraño (además de las pisadas), las tres chicas se abrazan más entre si

-ya volvemos- dice Luka en un tono serio, pero justo cuando sale oye un grito que viene del baño y rápidamente van hacia allá

-Kaito ¿Qué paso?- pregunta Gumi al ver la cara horrorizada de su amigo, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio

-e-el e-espejo- las chicas miran el espejo pero no ven nada, segundos después ven un horrible reflejo de una cara totalmente demacrada

-¿Qué diablos pasa?- se pregunta Neru tratando de mantenerse tranquila, pero por dentro estaba demasiado asustada

-debe ser Gakupo y sus estúpidas bromas- comenta Luka, esperando que sea verdad

-lo siento, pero no soy yo- responde Gakupo entrando junto a Len y Nero

-¿Dónde están las otras chicas?- pregunta Nero fingiendo preocupación

-están bien, se quedaron en la habitación- responde Neru

-voy a quedar traumado de por vida- comenta Kaito tratando de componerse, de repente escuchan como los platos se caen de la cocina y todos se dirigen hacia allí, Neru se encontraba muy asustada pero trataba de no demostrarlo, pero cuando oyó como se movían los muebles, se abrazó al brazo de Len, el cual se sorprendió por la acción, no lo quería aceptar pero él también estaba asustado ya que eso no era parte de su plan.

-Neru, tranquila todo estará bien- dice tratando de tranquilizarla

-n-no creas que estoy asustada, solo tengo frio- explica con un adorable puchero, acción que a Len le pareció muy tierno

También estaban asustados todos, ya que Gakupo había aprendido algo de efectos especiales y el efecto del espejo fue algo muy simple, pero él no había hecho nada de lo que había pasado ahora, cuando llegaron vieron como Miku, Rin y Mei movían los muebles

-¿pero qué ha pasado?- pregunta Luka

-vamos a dormir en la sala, la habitación me da miedo- contesta Rin mientras tiembla, "si le decimos lo del espejo ahora si no duerme tranquila" piensa Nero, Gumi se acerca a la cocina no ve nada

-esto es muy sospechoso- dice mientras toma una pose pensativa

-además en la puerta de la habitación había una hoja de papel- dice Mei mientras le muestra la hoja que decía "you will die" todos temblaron ante esto, justo después escuchan unas cadenas arrastrarse

-creo que será buena idea dormir en la sala- dice Gakupo y todos asienten, luego de unas hora pudieron conciliar el sueño tranquilos, Nero abrazaba fuertemente a Rin y está también lo abrazaba gustosa, Neru usaba el brazo de Len como almohada y este se apoyaba en la cabeza de ella, Luka sin darse cuenta se acomodó de una forma que usaba el pecho de Gakupo como almohada, y este no se dio cuenta de ello así que no pudo disfrutar, Miku se encontraba durmiendo en el pecho de Kaito y este la abrazaba protectoramente, mientras que Gumi y Mei se encontraban tomando fotos

-esto funciono excelente- comento la peli verde con una gran sonrisa

-me siento mal por ellos, les mentí-susurra lamentablemente Mei

-sabía que onii-chan haría una idiotez como esa, pero él no sabía que yo llevaba mi grabadora de sonidos paranormales- luego Ríe de forma victoriosa y Mei niega con la cabeza, no podía cree que todo esto solo fue un teatro y si no fuera porque se hubiera enterado de que Gumi traía su grabadora se hubiera asustado de verdad….

_**Continuara….**_

**Haruka: Respondo comentarios…**

**AkitaCami02: qué bueno que te guste la historia, me encanta el LenxNeru así que tranquilo en este capítulo hay mucho, y a mí también me duele cuando escribo sobre Len y Miku, pero quiero hacer cosas algo realista, U.U pero bueno, ya verás al final porque lo hice, voy a hacer que Len sufra y se arrepienta por haber hecho sufrir a Neru-chan *risa malvada* okno**

**Sakura: qué bueno que te guste la historia, al principio creí que a nadie le gustaría **

**Rin: por cierto las actualizaciones eran los miércoles**

**Luka: y si no publicamos ese día es por algún problema o pereza cofcofDofuscofcof **

**Haruka: por cierto les pregunto gente ¿Cuál es su utaloid favorito?, lo pregunto ya que pienso en meterlos en la historia y quiero saber sus gustos, bueno nos vemos...**

**¡EL CAFÉ ES DELICIOSO!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7:**_

_**UTAULOID APARECE**_

**Haruka: ¡hola minna-san!, ya no voy a actualizar los miércoles si no cuando se me dé la gana**

**Luka: buena forma de ganar lectores *nótese el sarcasmo***

**Haruka: gracias Luka-san, yo también te quiero**

**Rin: bien ahora les digo que pensamos hacer entrevista a todos los estudiantes de vocaloid, así que si quieren hagan preguntas, el próximo capítulo la invitada será Miku Hatsune **

**Haruka: además de que un amigo me está pidiendo hacer Lemon, pero no crea que sea buena en eso, así que sin más preámbulo ¡empiecen a leer!**

La mañana siguiente había de todo menos normalidad…

Gumi era perseguida por todo el apartamento por todos ya que se dieron cuentas de las fotos, Mei veía todo y suspiro pesadamente; pero rio al recordar que al despertar: Luka golpeo a Gakupo por pervertido (antes de perseguir a la peliverde), ya que este solo dijo:

-desearía que esa ocasión se repitiera, pero a solas y….- no alcanzo a terminar ya que Luka lo estrello contra la pared, y luego miro a Gumi, mientras que las otras parejitas estaban avergonzadas, algunos como Neru no podía ver a Len a los ojos, Rin y Nero actuaron normal aunque por dentro estaban de verdad felices, Miku estaba totalmente avergonzada pero Kaito no lo demostraba tanto.

Volviendo al tema de porque Gumi era perseguida por todo el apartamento de los Kagamine, fue porque ella despertó primero que todos y decidió tomar algunas fotos más, ya que estaban en otras posiciones, pensó que sería una genial idea venderlas, lo único malo de su plan: fue quitar el flash y creo que el resto no necesita explicación.

Llego el momento en que la peli verde quedo acorralada por casi todos (Gakupo estaba inconsciente, Len se encontraba haciendo el desayuno junto a Miku y Nero se encontraba recostado en el sofá leyendo un manga de Rin)

-Gumi, danos las fotos- pidió Rin con una cara del mismísimo demonio (no era la única)

-y reza por tu vida- completo Luka la cual lucia peor

-¡esperen!- exclamo Gakupo, entrando de la nada ya que como sabemos había quedado inconsciente (cuando no)

-Gumi, recuerda guardar una foto mía y de Luka, antes que nada- los presentes hicieron una gota en la sien y Luka digamos que no estaba de humor como para soportar las idioteces de Gakupo y lo termino golpeando, pero este después de recibir el golpe y con la nariz sangrando tomo la mano de Luka

-Luka, sé que tú también quieres una foto de nuestros hermosos recuerdos juntos- y acto seguido Luka lo había mandado al otro lado de la sala

-Gakupo-san, sabes que a Luka-san le molesta que digas esas cosas- dijo Mei y Gakupo estaba en otro mundo

-es lo que más me gusta de ella- comento y Mei solo sonrió

-además nada me va a desanimar dormí al lado de Luka, eso me hace la persona más feliz del mundo- exclamo de repente entrando en su mundo, haciendo que todos lo ignoraron pero por dentro estaban tan felices como él (aunque no lo demostraban tan abiertamente como otros)

Volviendo con Gumi…

-esperen chicos esto se puede arreglar de manera pacífica- sugirió ella nerviosa

-no lo creo, tomaste fotos que nadie debe ver- respondió Kaito, el cual se encontraba extremadamente feliz pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era una mañana del sábado y que le habían tomado unas vergonzosas fotos no ayudaba mucho en su leve mal humor

-esto no es tan malo, como cuando les hice cree que esta casa estaba llena de fantasmas- dijo sin pensar y se arrepintió en el momento en que todos se acercaban a ella, lo último que se escucho fue un grito….

-por favor chicos déjenme comer- suplico la peliverde, la cual se encontraba marrada en una silla y veía a todos comer, no hay peor castigo que el hambre, y especialmente cuando era un desayuno tan perfecto como el que habían hecho Len y Miku...

-entonces ya me voy- dice Neru quien se encontraba ya arreglada, y veía a los chicos jugar videojuegos junto a la maestra Rin quien los estaba venciendo a todos

-ten cuidado- se despidió Len y ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada acción que extraño a Len

-Nero no estorbes tanto tiempo aquí- se despidió de su hermano el cual la estaba ignorando

-adiós- se despidió de todos y luego se dispuso a salir del edificio. Luka, Mei y Gumi se habían ido antes que ella, y Miku se quedó a pasar el rato, por alguna razón estaba molesta al pensar en eso, pero no sabía que era esa sensación por eso quería que se terminara rápido, creyó que la forma era ayudando a Len, pero sabía que Hatsune estaba enamorada de Kaito así que pensó que esa sensación se debía a que había fallado, pensaría en eso después, tenía que ir a comprar un protector para su celular.

De camino a casa Neru quien tenía una pequeña bolsa llena de accesorios, se chocó contra alguien

-deberías tener más cuidad- dijo en un tono amenazante, sin saber quién era la persona

-Akita no deberías hablarle así a un superior- Neru se sorprendió por esa voz y miro asustada, todas sus sospechas habían sido ciertas

-Namine Ritsu, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto en un tono de enfado

-bueno vine porque, alguien no está cumpliendo y como debes suponer la quimera está enojada- respondió algo seria y fría, Neru estaba asustada por dentro pero no lo demostraba

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunto con seriedad

-tendré que hablar con ellas, también necesitamos que estés con tu hermano- respondió con el mismo tono

-¿cuándo?- Ritsu solo hizo una pose pensativa

-te mandare un mensaje, pero sabes al líder no le va a gustar que estés siendo tan amigable con los vocaloid- respondió para luego retirarse, Neru se quedó en piedra "maldición, me confié mucho" pensó, y luego volvió a su hogar tratando de saber que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante.

Cuando regreso a su hogar, se dio cuenta que Nero ya había llegado por el olor a queso

-casi que no llegas a casa onee-chan- comento el comiendo su preciado queso con el tenedor

-hoy me vi con Ritsu- dijo de repente y Nero sintió como todo se paralizaba….

Era otro comienzo en la semana, y como todo (maldito) lunes se diría de qué se trataría la canción

-estudiantes, buenos días- exclamo la directora entrando de repente

-directora no debería interrumpir así mi clase- dijo Hiyama algo molesto

-soy la directora hago lo que quiero- respondió simplemente y todos se impresionaron cuan infantil era Meiko

-vine a decirles que vamos a hacer unos cambios- dijo y todos sudaron fríos, con ella cualquier cosa podría pasar

-Primero: las pruebas se harán cada dos semanas, nos hemos dado cuenta que escribir una canción en una semana era muy difícil- todos suspiraron aliviados

-Segundo: el perdedor se escogerá de otra forma- todos, incluidos el distraído Big Al prestaban atención

-cuando comience una nueva prueba, tendrán 10 puntos, así que pueden bajar puntos por problemas, no cumpliendo las reglas del día, o que en alguna clase no hagan lo necesario *suspiro*, para subir puntos deben demostrar que aprendieron en las clases, los exámenes serán también un puntaje- algunos estudiantes como Rin se deprimieron enormemente y a otros les dio igual

-además que en la presentación deban demostrar que en verdad su pasión es cantar, dependiendo de cómo hagan la presentación pueden subir bajar o quedar neutral, ¿entienden?- todos asintieron y ella sonrió orgullosa

-Bien, entonces el tema de esta semana es: Dúos- Rin y Len se miraron entre si y sonrieron

-ah por cierto, además la próxima semana vendrán dos estudiantes transferidos, adiós chicos- con esto último se fue y ya en el pasillo se dispuso a tomar sake.

-¿Cómo serán los nuevos estudiantes?- se preguntó Rin, ya en hora de almuerzo y bueno esta vez solo eran ella, su hermano y los Akita

-si son de otro país deberían ser lindos- dijo Neru con total normalidad

-onee-chan, no será ¿Qué ya quieres novio?- se preguntó Nero ya l ver la cara de vergüenza de su hermana todos rieron

-c-claro que no, no necesito a un hombre para ser feliz- exclamo algo enojada y se sonrojo al ver como Len la miraba fijamente

-¿q-que pasa?- pregunto algo nerviosa

-estas roja- dijo sin más, y Neru se levantó sorprendiendo a todos

-ya vuelvo, necesito ir a la enfermería- momentos después de que ella se fuera, Rin y Nero miraron a Len

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta nervioso, ellos dos solo lo miran más fijamente

-le hiciste algo a Neru ¿cierto?- pregunto Rin sospechosamente

-tal vez intentaste algo pervertido con mi hermana ese día- Len se puso rojo al imaginar algo que no era, y ante esta reacción se miraron entre si y asintieron

-pobre Neru-chan, le toco ser amiga de mi hermano- Len se mostró fastidiado por eso

-¿Qué rayos quieren?- se preguntó mientras tenía un tic en el ojo

-por tu culpa ella se fue- respondió Rin con los brazos cruzados

-claro que no, ella se fue porque se sentía mal- dijo en un intento de defenderse y acto seguido Nero puso un brazo alrededor de su cuello

-Len-kun, todavía no conoces a las mujeres- comento haciendo confundir al chico

-he vivido con Rin toda mi vida, claro que se cómo son- ante esa respuesta Nero y Rin suspiraron

-pero no a una mujer enamorado- en eso tal vez tenía algo de razón, aunque Rin se hubiera enamorado hace algunos años todavía él no la comprendía del todo

-tienes que ir a disculparte Baka Len- exclamo Rin con un puchero

-si lo hago me dejan en paz- y de inmediato los dos asintieron, Len pesadamente se levantó y fue hacia donde Neru había ido, justo después de que Len se fuera, Rin y Nero chocaron las manos

-espero que le vaya bien- decía Rin con una gran sonrisa

-desearía que mi hermana confiara más en el- menciono el rubio algo frustrado

-bueno, Len puede que lo logre- dijo Rin, Nero le sonrió y después la Kagamine se levanto

-ya vuelvo, voy al baño- Nero asintió y cuando ella se fue, el decidió ir por unas bebidas, ya estando en la cafetería, Galaco se le acerca tímidamente

-hola Nero-kun- él le devuelve el saludo de forma amable y por alguna razón ella se sonrojo

-¿puedo comer contigo?- pidió algo decidida y tratando de actuar segura

-lo siento pero estoy con Rin- ante esta respuesta Galaco se muerde un poco el labio

-ya veo- y acto seguido se va junto con sus amigas.

Rin quien ya había regresado le pareció raro no ver a Nero, así que fue a buscarlo, encontrándose con esa escena al principio sintió una gran opresión en el pecho pensando que tal vez el aceptaría, pero después sintió un gran alivio al escuchar que la había rechazado, no es porque fuera una mala persona, le dio un poco de pena Galaco, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz de que Nero la hubiera elegido a ella, así que antes de que el se diera cuenta de que ella había estado allí se dispuso a irse rápidamente

-eres mala ocultándote- ella se sorprende al oír la voz de el

-e-es que no te encontraba y decidí buscarte- Nero al verla toda sonrojada rio un poco

-como digas, volvamos tal vez nuestros hermanos hayan vuelto- Rin asiente y juntos se retiran de la cafetería, Galaco al ver esta escena aprieta los dientes

-siempre esta con Kagamine- comenta algo triste mientras ve como su amor platónico se va felizmente con la rubia

-parece ser que son algo mas- comenta Mizki con una sonrisa coqueta, haciendo entristecer más a Galaco

-además hacen una linda pareja- dijo Yukari, Galaco hace un puchero en señal de enojo sus amigas al ver esto se disculpan.

Neru se encontraba hablando por teléfono (razón por la cual se fue) y se encontraba algo preocupada pero por fuera actuaba firmemente

-_Neru, si tanto quieres a tus "amigos" entonces tendrás que venir aqui-_ decía una voz al otro lado de la línea

-de acuerdo, nos vemos después- y acto seguido oye como cuelgan y acto seguido cierra su teléfono, se apoya contra la pared y lanza un pesado suspiro

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto preocupado Len, haciendo sorprender a la chica

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- exclama enojada Neru, Len siempre la saludaba de sorpresa o aparecía siempre cuando menos lo quería ver

-no te importa- responde y Len suspira

-siempre eres así conmigo, ¿acaso no te agrado?- Neru solo hizo la típica pose Tsundere

-trato así a todos deberías acostumbrarte- Len solo la mira fijamente, haciendo sonrojar a la rubia

-lo siento- suelta de repente y ella se queda confundida

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- pregunta y Len suspira

-Rin y Nero me obligaron a decirlo- responde, Neru sabía que ellos dos era unos metidos en los problemas de los demás, así que ya se imaginaba algo así

-tranquilo, sé que ellos te obligaron- después de eso se siente una agradable brisa

-Neru ¿tu confías en mí?- pregunto Len de repente y ella se sorprendió

-digamos que tal vez- respondió ella, y Len sonrió

-me alegro al menos es un avance- la rubia bajo la mirada

-tu eres el que no debe confiar en mi- susurro ella, pero Len la escucho perfectamente

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto, Neru levanto su mirada

-si no quieres salir herido, ya no te acerques a mí- dijo firmemente para luego disponer a irse

-espera…- el Kagamine se extrañó de aquella actitud

-y ya no me busques, te arrepentirás- con esas palabras se marchó y Len se quedó pensativo ante aquellas palabras, pero sabía que lo mejor era no seguirla.

En cambio Rin y Nero parecían disfrutar su mutua compañía

-Rin, si yo me llegara a ir ¿Cómo te sentirías?- pregunto el de repente y ella se puso pensativa

-me sentiría triste, ya que tú eres alguien especial para mí- respondido con sinceridad y Nero solo sonrió

-ya veo, tú también me harías falta- comento y la Kagamine se sonrojo levemente…

Ya habían salido de clases y Los gemelos Kagamine ya se encontraban en su hogar y parecían cansados

-Rin, creo que algo le pasa a Neru- menciono Len con algo de preocupación

-yo también lo creo la vi muy distante- los dos hermanos suspiraron

-mañana le debemos preguntar- sugirió Rin y Len asintió

-Len, lo siento- dijo de repente Rin haciendo que su hermano se extrañara

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- pregunto este

-por no ayudarte con Miku-nee, en cambio sí ayude a Kaito- respondió con un adorable puchero

-no importa, de todos modos Miku nunca me miraría de otra forma- Rin sintió lastima por su gemelo, de repente escuchan el teléfono sonar

-moshi moshi- contesta Rin

-ah hola Rinto, si claro, le diré- acto seguido cuelga el teléfono, y cambia una sonrisa por un leve suspiro

-Rinto y Lenka vendrán a pasar las vacaciones- dijo pesadamente y Len solo se notó incomodo

-solo espero que no causen muchos problemas- su hermana solo asintió con cierto cansancio…

En otro lado, los hermanos Akita no se encontraban en su casa, sino que se dirigían por otro camino

-¿Qué crees que pase?- pregunto el chico, por dentro se sentía algo nervioso nunca pensó que "esas" personas los llamarían

-solo te digo que estés preparado para cualquier cosa- sugirió ella y su hermano asintió, llegaron a una escuela casi tan grande como la de ellos, entraron como si nada y se dirigieron a la oficina del director, Neru toco la puerta, una voz le dio permiso para pasar

-ara Neru, pensé que no vendrías- comento Ritsu sentada a un lado de la puerta

-te equivocaste, igual que tu gusto por la ropa- respondió con algo de superioridad al ver el extraño vestido que llevaba la chica

-¡tú!- mascullo por lo bajo

-tranquilízate Ritsu- dijo una otra chica esta tenía el cabello negro en dos coletas, sus ojos eran de color rojo el derecho y azul el izquierdo, estaba sentada cerca de la ventana y se encontraba tomando café

-¡ya se pueden callar todos!- grito una chica peli rosa con dos coletas iguales a un taladro y la cual parecía muy enojada, esta persona se encontraba sentada en la silla del director

-parece que alguien no comió su pan francés el día de hoy- burlonamente un chica de pelo negro y quien llevaba un kimono corto, y su cabello era recogido en una cola de caballo

-ten Teto-san- dijo una chica de pelo color rosa claro y con un traje muy hogareño, le ofrecía un pan francés a la chica de coletas de taladros

-gracias, momo-chan- dijo feliz la chica y se lo comió rápidamente

-¿ya pueden decirme por qué me llamaron?- pregunto una enojada Neru, quien se estaba hartando de todo el show

-tú ya debes saber, fallaste con el encargo- respondió una chica de pelo corto y morado quien se encontraba neutral ante todo

-Defoko tiene razón, no nos has contactado por casi un mes y además nos escuche que te hiciste amiga de los Vocaloid- menciono Teto con algo de enojo

-entonces ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- pregunto Nero con una mirada seria

-bueno si no van a hacer útiles en la escuela Vocaloid, quiero que regresen aquí- respondió Teto mientras jugaba con sus coletas, Nero se mostraba tenso, pero su hermana sabía que algo así pasaría

-¿y si no lo hacemos?- pregunto Neru con algo de enfado

-ustedes dos no son de vocaloid, siempre han pertenecido aqui, ademas seria una pena que alguien le dijiera toda la verdad a tus "amigos"- los dos se mostraron neutrales ante esa respuesta

-nosotros podemos explicarle la razon- comento firmemente Nero quien tenia aires superiores

-si ya se, pero supe que son muy unidos a los gemelos Kagamine creo que ellos resultarian mas afectados si no aceptan- los dos hermanos se tensaron ante eso y decidieron no actuar impulsivamente

-déjame hablar con Nero, unos momentos- pidió Nero y Teto acepto, así que los hermanos salieron unos momentos a discutir el asunto….

En cambio con Luka, ella se encontraba en su trabajo pero nunca pensó que Gakupo fuera su compañero

-¿sabes que te puedo demandar por acoso?- Gakupo solo sonrió como él sabía hacerlo

-vamos, sabes que te gusta mi presencia- ella solo volteo a otro lado por la cercanía en la que se encontraban sus rostros.

Ese día se encontraba de mal humor, ya estaba harta de todas las chicas que pasaban solo por ver a Gakupo y no eran celos (según ella) solo desperdiciaban su tiempo ya que no compraban nada y Gakupo solo les seguía el juego y de todos modos se atrevía a coquetear descaradamente con ella como si no lo hubiera hecho con varias chicas antes, eso la sacaba de sus casillas.

Llego la hora de irse y ella se disponía a irse a su casa

-Luka ¿no te gustaría dar un paseo por ahí?- pregunto Gakupo con aires de Galán de primera

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a otra?- dice y luego coge su bolso para irse de la tienda

-porque solo quiero estar contigo- contesto y Luka se sonrojo levemente

-eso se lo dices a cualquiera- comento ella con cierta frustración

-entonces ¿Por qué no salimos como solo amigos? Y te prometo no intentar nada contigo- sugirió él y Luka se tomó unos minutos para pensarlo

-de acuerdo, pero intenta algo y me iré- Gakupo con acepto con cierta frustración, le parecía increíble que una chica se hubiera resistido por tanto tiempo a sus encantos, y para él era un reto, pero no solo un reto le parecía interesante salir con la sexy peli rosa.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Gakupo y ella señalo un restaurante, entraron y tomaron sus asientos, bueno algo que hizo enojar a Luka fue que muchas chicas comenzaran a murmurar que tan sexy era Gakupo, y digamos que Gakupo estaba igual, muchos pervertidos estaban hablando de cuan sexy era su compañera y eso simplemente no lo toleraba.

Cuando terminaron de cenar salieron a caminar por el centro comercial, aunque más que una cita de amigos, parecía una verdadera cita, Luka le agradaba el Gakupo que no actuaba de mujeriego con ella y eso la hacía en cierta parte feliz, y Gakupo se encontraba muy feliz de conocer a la Luka que no lo despreciaba, por alguna razón sintió que con ella no tenía que actuar diferente, luego de un rato muy divertido entre "amigos", llegó la hora de irse a casa.

-espera- dijo Gakupo tomando la mano de Luka

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve rojo

-no entiendo porque me siento así- menciono el con algo de dolor en su mirada, haciendo confundir más a la peli rosa

-cada vez que un hombre habla de ti, no sé porque siento una gran ira- Luka se quedó sorprendida, por lo que había oído esos eran los tan famosos celos

-Gakupo- susurro ella, al ver como él se acercaba lentamente

-me sigo preguntado si me has hechizado- susurro el mientras cerraba los ojos y se encontraban a escasos centímetros de la cara de su "amiga"

-¡Gakupo-san, Luka-san!- llamo Miku desde lejos arruinando el momento (Miku trolleando desde tiempos inmemorables) Luka rápidamente lo alejo por vergüenza y no pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente, Gakupo estaba casi igual ni el sabia porque estaba sonrojado, no era típico de él.

-hola chicos- saludo Kaito quien estaba junto a Miku y los dos saludaron normalmente como si nada hubiera pasado

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Miku con clara inocencia y Luka agradeció que tan despistada era su amiga

-ya nos íbamos a casa- respondió Luka

-nosotros también- comento Kaito y así decidieron irse juntos para alivio de Luka y decepción de Gakupo, pero esa sería una noche que no olvidarían.

Los hermanos Akita, en cambio, se encontraban ya otra vez en la oficina

-¿Qué dicen?- pregunta Teto tratando de ser seria pero por dentro tenía muchas ganas de hacer karaoke, para que todos admiraran su voz, Neru levanto su mirada y mostraba determinación haciendo que tuviera toda la atención

-Nosotros….-

Era una nueva mañana en la preparatoria Vocaloid y como siempre todo era un desastre, ese día a las primeras horas, les tocaba idioma con Clara una vocaloid española, mientras la esperaban decidieron hablar un rato

-Neru-chan ¿Por qué no habrá llegado?- se preguntaba Rin ya que no estaba ni Nero

-tal vez se levantaron tarde como las otras veces- dice Len, ya que recordaba que ellos habían llegado tarde 3 veces antes, ganándose un regaño, pero ellos dos no llegaron cuando comenzaron la clase, Len parecía preocupado recordando las últimas palabras que le había dicho Neru, en cambio Rin trataba de no pensar nada negativo, después de que terminara la clase entro la directora con una cara seria (algo muy raro en ella) y todos se preocuparon

-vine a decirles que, Akita Neru y Nero fueron transferidos a la Preparatoria Utauloid-

_**CONTINUARA….**_

**Haruka: ¿Qué les pareció? Decidí poner a Neru como espía, pero no la odien ella tenía sus razones y no quiero dares tanto spoiler de lo que pasara después**

**Rin: ¿Por qué los Utauloids buscan destruir a Vocaloid? ¿Acaso Neru solo fingía ser su amiga? ¿Qué hará Len? ¿y por que Haruka-san me quito la aplanadora? Muchas de estas preguntas serán respondidas el siguiente capítulo…**

**Luka: y sigo pensando que deberian dejar de jugar tanto *nos mira acusatoriamente y nosotras la ignoramos***

**Respondo reviews**

**AkitaCami02: sobre las parejas de Gumi y Mei-chan no se quienes podrían ser ya que Gumiya actuara como hermano de Gumi en mi fic (a menos que quieras incesto de estos dos) y de Mei no estoy segura, así que si quieres me recomiendas alguna pareja de estas dos**

**L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK: qué bueno que te hiciera reír mi fic, digamos que la comedia no es mi fuerte, y mira que si puse a Namine Ritsu**

**Gracias a todos por leer y también a los que leen y no comentan**

**¡EL CAFÉ ES DELCIOSO! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8:**_

_**MASCARAS**_

**Haruka: ¡Hola! Todos mis queridos lectores, espero que hayan tenido una buena navidad, a mí solo me dieron una camisa de Fairy tail**

**Rin: al menos te dieron algo, tu todavía no me das mi aplanadora *ignora olímpicamente a Rin***

**Luka: para Haruka-san fue un reto hacer este capitulo**

**Haruka: si lo fue, había unas partes donde no sabía cómo continuar así que lo siento si esta algo forzado *se deprime enormemente***

**Rin: y como prometí en el otro capítulo, ¡aquí esta Hatsune Miku!**

**Miku: un gusto estar aquí **

**Rin: ok, Miku-nee ¿alguna vez has estado celosa?**

**Miku: claro que no *sonríe falsamente***

**Luka: ¿no estas celosa de todas las chicas que están sobre Kaito, y que lo quieran llevar a la cama y violarlo salvajemente?**

**Haruka: Luka-san creo que no deberías decir eso**

**Luka: ¿Por qué? Todos aquí son unos pervertidos**

**Rin: creo que Miku si esta celosa *señala a Miku quien tiene un aire de muerte***

**Haruka: nos leemos más bajo ¡CORRAN POR SU VIDA!...**

-no puede ser cierto- susurro Rin en estado de shock, después de todo fue muy inesperado la noticia que acababan de recibir

-¿Por qué no dijo nada?- se preguntaba Len casi en el mismo estado que Rin, no podía creer que Neru le hubiera ocultado algo tan importante "no confíes en mi si no quieres ser herido", recordó esas últimas palabras que le había dicho y hay entendió todo, todo este tiempo fue una mentira

-¿Por qué tan de repente?- pregunto Miku quien aunque Neru la odiara (y ella no se diera cuenta) se había encariñado con ella de alguna forma

-no me pregunten, si quieren obtener respuestas hablen con ellos- acto seguido la mayoría de estudiantes se levantaron

-¡OIGAN, VUELVAN A SENTARSE!- grito amablemente y todos obedecieron

-pueden preguntarles después de la escuela- sugirió ella y Len bufo enojado

-ahora vallan a clase de arte, y si me llego a enterar de que alguno de ustedes no fue, las consecuencias serán terribles- ante esto último se retiró del salón, y empezó a caminar por los pasillos

-¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?- pregunto una voz detrás de ella, parecía ser la voz de una chica

-¿no crees que es mejor, que lo digan ellos mismos?- la chica se pone frente a Meiko, tenía el cabello de color morado con tonos azules, corto, sus ojos de color azul y llevaba puesto una falda azul ondulada, una blusa blanca tipo escolar, unas botas y guantes del mismo color, tenía un pañuelo color celeste alrededor de los hombros con una joya adornada en el centro

-pero sabes que me tomo tiempo saber todo eso- dijo en un puchero la peliazul

-lo sé, Aoki-chan pero no quiero decirles algo que deberían oír de Neru-chan y Nero-kun

-entiendo- dijo algo frustrada y Meiko sonrió

-vamos te invito un pastel- dichas estas palabras a Aoki se le ilumino la cara, y asintió con una sonrisa tímida...

En cambio en la academia Utauloid, los hermanos Akita se encontraban, ya en hora de descanso y por alguna razón se encontraban con ellos, Momo Momone: una chica muy dulce y sensible, y Ruko Yokune alguien muy bipolar y romántica (ellas dos eran buenas amigas antes de que Neru se fuera).

-extraño a Rin-chan- menciono Nero y las 3 chicas lo miraron sospechosamente

-y-y obviamente a los demás-termino de decir con un gran sonrojo

-no sabía que Nero-kun se hubiera enamorado- menciono Momo con un leve sonrojo

-¿Qué le dirás a tus fans?- pregunto burlonamente Ruko, y en ese momento una horda de (zombies) chicas llegan exclamando el nombre de Nero, y este sorprendido y asustado empieza a correr (RUN BITCH RUN)

-¿Por qué actúan como psicópatas?- se preguntaba Neru al ver a su hermano correr por su vida

-bueno si lo pensamos bien, en esta escuela es mayormente de chicas así que si ven a un chico lindo, se pondrán como locas- contesto la peli negra

-chicas, ya vuelvo necesito ir a hablar con alguien- dijo Neru para luego levantarse

-por cierto él también te extraño- comento Momo con una amable sonrisa, la rubia solo asintió.

Neru fue caminando por los pasillos hasta que llego a un cuarto, en vez de tocar la puerta solo entro sin más, encontrándose como un hombre cerraba rápidamente su portátil

-no es lo que parece- grito nervioso, cuando noto quien entro solo sonrió

-hola Neru-chan, hace tiempo que no nos vemos- saludo normalmente

-y veo que tus vicios no han cambiado, Dell honne- menciono ella viendo un cenicero

-veo que los tuyos tampoco- dijo el al verla coger su celular

-no sabía que te habían ascendido a secretario- el albino solo mostro una sonrisa cansada

-pero es muy aburrido no me dejan hacer lo que quiero- Neru solo rio

-¿y bien que hiciste durante estas 2 semanas?- pregunto él y ella solo formo una sonrisa algo triste

-pues no pude cumplir mi misión-dijo mientras sacaba su celular

-ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué aceptaste?, sé que odias que te den ordenes- pregunto el mientras se apoyaba más en la silla, Neru solo suspiro

-como tú sabes, entrar en esta academia requiere cierto periodo de prueba, en ese tiempo conocí a las ahora líderes de Utaloid, ellas descubrieron mi odio hacia Hatsune Miku, entonces fue cuando ideamos el plan de saber las debilidades de Vocaloid y así ser mejores que ellos- narro con algo de frustración

-y así fue como te terminaste encariñando con Vocaloid- dijo Dell y Neru por la vergüenza se sonrojo

-c-claro que no, no me importa nadie- Honne le pareció divertido ver esa cara de Neru

-¿de qué te ríes idiota?- pregunto ella con cierta molestia

-es raro verte así- contesto él y ella se sorprendió

-a ver, tomando en cuenta de que fallaste la misión, ¿Qué planea hacer Utauloid ahora?- se preguntó el albino

-su meta es superar a Vocaloid, después idearan un plan- menciono Neru son importancia

-y ¿tu ayudarías?- la rubia se quedó en blanco ante esa pregunta, sabía que era de Utaloid pero no podía evitar tener ese dolor en el pecho, al pensar en traicionar a sus ahora excompañeros

-no lo sé, pero creo que también las entiendo, por hacer todo esto- respondido ella y luego dio un largo suspiro

-me pregunto ¿Por qué quieren superar a Vocaloid?- pregunto Dell mientras se balanceaba despreocupadamente en la silla

-no vengas con idioteces, tú ya sabes la razón- acto seguido la rubia se fue, Honne dio un largo suspiro después de que su amiga se fuera

-Neru, veo que has cambiado algo, pero eso es bueno- menciono él y después sonrió.

Después de clase como siempre, los estudiantes se dirigían directo a sus casas, pero esta vez había una excepción con Len, quien quería escuchar la razón por la cual Neru se transfirió sin haber dicho nada

-Rin adelántate ya te alcanzo- dijo este y su hermana solo asintió, sabía que él estaba preocupado y ella igual, pero pensaba que después ellos le dirían sus razones por si mismos

-Rin-chan, vámonos juntas- dijo Miku y ella asintió.

Mientras tanto Neru quien estaba sola, ya que su hermano decidió irse antes que ella por sus locas fans; digamos que Neru deseaba no ver a nadie en ese momento pero parece que sus suplicas nunca serán escuchadas

-¡Neru!- cuando oyó esa voz en vez de voltearse decidido ignorarlo

-espera no me ignores- exclamo una vez más Len, pero ahora se hacia delante de ella bloqueándole el paso

-quítate, no me dejas pasar- dijo con seriedad, haciendo enojar un poco a Len

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?- pregunto con cierto dolor en su voz

-no me parecía necesario-respondió y otra vez trato de pasar

-no ves que todos estábamos preocupados por ti- dijo el haciendo que Neru se sorprendiera un poco

-no me importa, después de todo ustedes no son nada para mí- estas palabras dejaron en shock a Len, Neru por dentro se arrepentía enormemente pero su orgullo no le podía dejar decir nada

-¿acaso no te importa todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos?- pregunto el con algo enfado (Rin: genial ahora parece un drama)

-soy de Utauloid, no creo que podríamos seguir siendo amigos- respondió ella con la mirada en el suelo

-¿Por qué te cambiaste de escuela?- pregunto Len esperando que no hubiera sido por decisión de ella

-nunca me cambie de escuela, siempre pertenecí a Utauloid- Len se sorprendió mucho por esa respuesta

-¿Por qué?- Neru a pesar de que quisiera ahora huir y olvidarse de todo sabría que no podría, tenía que hacerlo por el bien de todos

-estuve en Vocaloid solo para información, nunca pensé ser amiga de ustedes, por eso te dije que no confiaras en mi- susurro esto último y Len sintió la mayor traición en su vida (me está doliendo hacer esta escena Q.Q)

-ya veo, y creí que podrías ser una buena persona- dicho esto último se retiró, Neru solo se quedó en su lugar como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido

-es mejor así- susurro para sí misma y camino a paso lento hacia su hogar.

En otro lado Rin se encontraba cerca de su casa pero sintió de repente como alguien le tapaba la boca y la llevaba a un callejón, por dentro estaba muy asustada (quien no)

-lo siento- dijo la persona que la había secuestrado y ella se sorprendió por quien era

-¡Nero!- exclamo ella y luego lo abrazo

-idiota ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- grito enojada y Nero se asustó de su bipolaridad

-solo cálmate un poco- sugirió él y ella se calmo

-solo vine porque quería verte- dijo él y ella se sintió avergonzada

-no digas cosas como esas, ¿Por qué te transferiste?- pregunto haciendo un adorable puchero, Nero se asustó al escuchar el sonido de sus acosadoras, entonces tomo un brazo de la rubia y la tiro hacia él y entonces… la abrazo (:trollface:), Rin sintió su corazón latir muy rápido (y no era la única)

-lo siento por eso- dijo el con algo de vergüenza

-está bien, pero responde mi pregunta- dijo ella con algo de enojo

-después vendré a visitarte, no pueden verme contigo o sino tendré grandes problemas- dijo el ignorando la pregunta de Rin y se despidió de esta, Rin se sintió algo frustrada por no haber podido ayudar a sus amigos, suspiro y decidió de una vez ir a su apartamento.

Cuando entro vio que su hermano todavía no había llegado, y como tenía hambre decidió prepararse algo para sí misma. Cuando Len llego encontró a Rin en la sala viendo televisión y comiendo un sándwich, cosa que le sorprendió ya que su hermana preferiría morir de hambre antes que hacer algo

-ya llegue- saludo él y Rin le devolvió el saludo

-¿A dónde fuiste?- pregunto ella tratando de ocultar las ganas de saber

-fui a ver a Neru- contesto y a Rin le pareció oírlo algo triste, Len le termino de contar todo lo que paso con Neru y ella quedo sin palabras, no podía creer que una de sus mejores amigas hubiera hecho eso

-¿crees que Nero…?- no pudo completar la pregunta pero Len asintió

-es probable después de todo él siempre la apoya- Len sabía que a su le dolería eso, pero no podía hacer nada se era la verdad, pero él también estaba herido por dentro, no podía creer que ella hubiera hecho algo así, a pesar de quererla conocer y ayudarla, se sentía de verdad imbécil y no pudo evitar lamentarse al pensar que pudiera haber hecho para ayudar a Neru.

Como siempre debe pasar (o si no el mundo se acabaría) un nuevo día hacia su aparición, y en la Súper Escuela Vocaloid todos se encontraban reflexionando sobre lo que Len les acababa de contar

-entonces ¿dices que Neru-chan nos traiciono?- pregunto Miku algo triste

-parece que es así, pero ¿con que motivos?- se preguntó Luka y todos se pusieron a pensar

-la repuesta es obvia, quieren destruirnos- respondió IA quien estaba leyendo un libro, todos se quedaron exclamaron sorprendidos

-no creo que Neru pueda hacer algo así- dijo Kaito y todos asintieron

-piénsenlo bien, la misión de un espía es llevar información, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué Neru-san acepto?- termino de decir dejando a todos reflexivos, Len se encontraba sumido en su mundo, no quería cree que esa chica tsundere, pero que mostro su lado amable, pudiera haber hecho eso, pero tenía que ver la realidad a pesar de que le doliera.

De repente escuchan una caída y en la puerta ven a la pobre Aoki en el suelo

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta Gakupo mientras la ayuda a levantar

-y-yo no debería estar aquí, adiós- dice totalmente nerviosa y yéndose rápidamente del lugar, dejando confundido a más de uno, todos se fueron a su asiento cuando llego el profesor….

En la academia Utauloid Neru se encontraba en un cuarto (algo elegante) junto a las Utauloids, en vez de estar serias Teto se encontraba haciendo karaoke con toda el alma

-¿Por qué me llamaron?- pregunto la rubia con una gota en la sien haciendo reaccionar a Teto

-planeamos algo para definitivamente acabar con Vocaloid- dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa y Neru se tenso

-¿Qué harás?- pregunto ocultando su preocupación

-declararemos la guerra- contesto Ruko Yokune la chica amante del café (mi hermana *o*)

-es buena idea para acabar de una vez con todo esto- comento Ritsu con una sonrisa, Neru se tensó ante eso

-¿acaso no te alegra Neru? Así superaremos a Hatsune Miku- dijo Teto con una sonrisa y ella asintió

-bien entonces, tu Mako-chan, darás el mensaje a Vocaloid- la ninja asintió y se retiro

-¿y cómo crees que ganaremos?- pregunto Defoko y Teto se sintió una idiota

-no pensé en eso- a todas se les hizo una gota estilo anime

-¿si hacemos un concurso?- sugirió Ritsu y a Teto se le ilumino la mirada

-tienen que tener cuidado hay muy buenos cantantes ahí- me3nciono Neru con una sonrisa y todas sonrieron maliciosamente

-¿quiénes fueron los mejores?- pregunto Ritsu y Neru se puso nerviosa había metido la pata

-no lo sé- respondió entonces Ruko, sabiendo su debilidad tomo el teléfono de ella

-dinos o tu querido objeto será destruido- como sabemos Neru ama su celular como su propia vida (ya que vive solo de eso) y la ponían en una situación muy difícil

-ya que no vas a responder despídete de tu celular- dijo Ritsu y Neru sintió como su alma salía de su cuerpo cuando el aparato fue destruido

-bueno lo descubriremos de otra forma, la reunión acaba por hoy- dijo Teto y Neru se fue de la habitación

-pensé que iba a resultar- comento Ruko mientras veía el celular destruido

-hiciste un esfuerzo, es algo-dijo Teto tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

Otra vez en la Preparatoria Vocaloid; de repente el salón se llenó de humo para sorpresa de muchos

-¿Qué rayos pasa?- se preguntó Rin y cuando se disipa el humo ven a una ninja en una pose rara

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta Hiyama algo enojado, odiaba que interrumpieran sus clases

-soy de Utauloid y vengo a decirles, que ahora nosotros les declaramos la guerra a ustedes- dijo y después se empezó a reír con falsa maldad y a todos les corrió una gota en la sien por tal situación

-nos vemos, idiotas- termino de decir y lanzo otra bomba de humo

-ya vera esa idiota ninja, yo ser mejor que ella- empezó a decir Luka para sí misma y su hermano solo la miraba asustado

-Luka es tan linda enojada- dijo Gakupo y a todos les pareció un total masoquista...

En cambio Neru se encontraba con Dell Honne

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con molestia pero se sorprendió al ver a Neru con una kawaii cara de querer llorar

-rompieron mi celular- respondió y ahora el albino entendió todo

-si quieres te compro uno nuevo- dijo el en un intento de calmarla (cosa que funciono)

-Utauloid declaro la guerra- comento Neru ahora más calmada

-ya veo, ¿estas preparada para eso?- pregunto el

-no lo se, pero creo que tengo que participar- contesto ella y después dio un largo suspiro

-ah, es verdad, todas ustedes son las mejores de Utauloid-dijo Dell mientras encendía otro cigarrillo

-por cierto ¿Dónde está Haku?- pregunto con interés

-fue a buscar trabajo, le dije que hiciera algo por la vida, además de tomar sake- respondió el y Neru rio.

En otro lado las otras Utauloid tenían una reunión

-bien chicas ¿Qué han descubierto?- pregunto Teto seriamente (algo muy raro en ella)

-de acuerdo a lo que dice esta página, Miku Hatsune y los gemelos Kagamine son los mejores de esa escuela- respondió Defoko mirando una página en Internet que hablaba sobre la presentación de Vocaloid, ante esa respuesta Teto apretó sus puños y lanzo una lámpara hacia la pared

-ella siempre es la mejor, pero claro nunca a nadie le ha importado Utauloid- refunfuñaba ella totalmente enojada y a todas se les hizo una gota al estilo anime

-bueno entonces ¿Qué hacemos Teto?- pregunto Ritsu

-bueno, como saben "ella" me pidió que de cualquier forma ganáramos, y me sugirió que hagamos sabotaje- respondió ella y todas parecían sorprendidas

-pero, Teto-san tu sabes que no podemos hacer algo tan sucio- exclamo Momo, tal vez fueran el enemigo pero ella aun tenia corazón, la chica de los taladros solo suspira

-chicas, ustedes saben porque hacemos esto, y yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, pero de verdad debemos hacerlo- dice ella y todas se quedan calladas

-nunca pensé que tuviéramos que hacer todo esto- menciono Momo con algo de tristeza

-no eres la única que piensa así, pero sabes que "ella" dio la orden- dijo Ruko mientras tomaba café, todas asintieron y salieron de ahí, ya que el timbre sonó para el segundo periodo.

Otra vez en nuestra escuela Vocaloid, todos comentaban acerca de le guerra contra Utauloid, bueno hasta que Meiko-sama llego

-¡OIGAN USTEDES! COMO RAYOS PUEDEN ESTAR TAN TRANQUILOS- grito ella asustando a la mayoría y por alguna razón vestía de camuflaje

-Etto… ¿Qué pasa directora?- pregunto Miku algo asustada, Meiko suspiro

-estamos en guerra, ¡maldición!- respondió ella con un gran enojo

-vine aquí a planear estrategias, puede pasar cualquier cosa, así que deben tener cuidado- dijo ella, no sabían si ella era una loca exagerada o que tenía razón, eso no importaba era Meiko debían obedecer si no querían sufrir

-chicos les quiero presentar a alguien, ven entra Aoki-chan- dijo Meiko y la peli azul se asomaba por la puerta tímidamente hasta que por fin se dio la valentía de entrar, todos se sorprendieron ya que era la chica que los estaba espiando

-ella es la mensajera, además tiene demasiada información, su nombre es: Aoki Lapis- ella se sintió nerviosa al tener tantas miradas sobre ella

-u-un g-gusto, e-espero llevarme bien c-con ustedes- hubo un silencio que asusto a la pequeña Aoki

-¡Kawaii!- exclamo Gumi y todos estuvieron de acuerdo

-bien, vine a decirles que deben tener mucho cuidado, nunca estén solo, es mejor que estén en grupos grandes, y además que la presentación va estar cancelada hasta que esta guerra termine- termino de decir Meiko y se fue junta a Aoki la cual antes de irse hizo una leve inclinación.

Por la mente de Len no podía evitar preocuparse con Neru, a pesar de que lo traiciono, todavía tenía una leve esperanza en ella (demasiada diría yo), y Rin estaba igual que él, pero por dentro estaba asustada de que le podrían hacer a los hermanos Akita por haber sido amigos de ellos, todos se fueron cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo.

-Meiko ¿no crees que estas exagerando?- dijo Hiyama estando en la oficina de la directora

-debemos tener cuidado, se trata de ella, sé que nos hará la vida imposible- respondió la castaña mientras sacaba una botella de licor

-tienes razón, pero ¿por qué rayos tomas en esta situación?- pregunto enojado, Meiko solo hizo una sonrisa sensual

-tu sabes que me pongo muy estresada- decía mientras se acercaba dónde estaba el maestro y se sentó en sus piernas

-además, me he sentido algo sola- susurro ella acercándose lentamente a él, pero Hiyama la separo rápidamente (totalmente sonrojado)

-sabes que no es un sitio adecuado, pueden necesitarte, y lo más importante podrían descubrirnos- regaño él y Meiko hizo un puchero

-entonces…- ella fue directo a la puerta y le echo seguro e hizo una sonrisa coqueta

-no me importan los demás- acto seguido lo tomo de la corbata y le planto un beso, se siguieron besando hasta que Hiyama puso a Meiko en el escritorio y esta solo lanzo una sonrisa muy sensual (que sus santas mentes imaginen el resto :3)…

Bueno cuando termino la hora del almuerzo; por alguna razón Hiyama-sensei se encontraba de buen humor, cosa que a todos les pareció extraño (todos ustedes saben porque)

Cuando fue la hora de la salida, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Los gemelos Kagamine estaban caminando tranquilamente

-¿esa no era la chaqueta de Nero?- pregunto Len y Rin enrojeció

-s-sí, pero es porque era lo primero que vi- dijo ella tratando de poner una excusa

-si claro- Len la miro como "ya sé que te gusta Nero" haciendo sonrojar más a su hermana

-vaya pero si son los gemelos Kagamine- dijo una voz y ellos voltearon asustados

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Len mientras ponía detrás a Rin para protegerla

-no te importara después de lo que pasara- respondió la extraña voz con una sonrisa…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Haruka: uff, al fin escape, hola de nuevo respondo comentarios antes de que Hachune Miku gigante me impida escribir**

**L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK: WTF!? O-o ¿Cómo que Ritsu es un hombre? No sabía eso, pensé que solo eran rumores *un aura depresiva la rodea* genial arruine al personaje...**

**AkitaCami02: lo siento por poner a los Akita como espías, pro fue algo que me dio por escribir TTWTT, me estaba odiando por escribir esa escena de Len y Neru, pero te prometo que habrá más de esa pareja en el futuro, y lo de Galaco creo que después no le tendrás tanto pesar.**

**Haruka: eso es todo y si no les gusto el Fanfic espero que sean el próximo sacrificio humano de Alicia :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

_**PREPARACION**_

**Haruka: hola a todos, espero que disfruten de este capítulo, me costó un poco, pero bueno fue corto por una razón: el próximo capítulo tal vez sea largo ya que no me quiero demorar tantos capítulos con el concurso**

**Rin: Haruka-san entonces deberías dejar de jugar osu!**

**Haruka: eso nunca *sale corriendo***

**Luka: disfruten el capítulo**

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto de nuevo Len con temor de que algo le pasara a su hermana

-Utauloid me mando, creo que es suficiente para ti- respondió de nuevo la voz y saliendo del oscuro callejón dejando ver su cara, era un hombre alto con el cabello negro y los ojos rojos

-Rin corre- susurro su hermano y ella asintió, cuando comenzó a correr alguien detuvo su camino

-a donde crees que vas- dijo otra voz, pero esta sonaba femenina y se puso frente a la Kagamine, Rin ese momento se asustó, no sabía con qué personas estaban tratando, pero de todos modos la rubia saco valor y evadió a la chica, la cual tenía el cabello color plateado, ojos azul oscuro y llevaba una ropa un poco extraña

"espero que Rin llegue a salvo" pensó Len y luego se percató de la situación al ver como la chica de cabello plateado comenzaba a perseguir a Rin

-¿Qué nos harán?- pregunto Len sin quitar su fría mirada sobre el chico, el cual solo se quedó pensando

-pues los dejaremos inválidos para el concurso-contesto con simpleza, haciendo asustar a Len

-así que quédate quieto, o el dolor será peor- pero antes de que algo pasara, alguien tiro lejos al chico

-¡Gakupo-san!- exclamo Len, al ver al samurái frente a él con una mirada seria

-Len-dono ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto y el rubio asintió

-¡Maldición! Debemos ir por Rin- exclamo él y Gakupo solo sonrió

-tranquilo, Luka ya se dirigió hacia allá- dijo él y Len sintió un gran alivio.

Bueno Rin se encontraba corriendo por su vida (literalmente)

-vuelve aquí, maldita- grito la chica la cual se encontraba persiguiendo a Rin, por suerte la pequeña rubia era muy buena corriendo así que debía aprovechar hasta que ella se cansara, pero no fue así por confiarse demasiado tropezó, perdiendo demasiada ventaja

-vaya, parece ser que perdiste- dijo la oji azul con una sádica sonrisa, pero de repente es envuelta en un látigo

-no en mi presencia- dijo Luka mientras lanzaba la chica a un basurero

-¡Luka-san!- exclamo Rin y de inmediato fue a abrazarla (directamente a sus pechos)

-¿estás bien?- Rin asintió y a lo lejos las dos pudieron ver a un Gakupo algo malherido y un Len que servía de apoyo para este, las dos se acercaron preocupadas (Luka no lo demostraba tanto)

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Rin mientras ayudaba a Len con Gakupo

-digamos que el otro chico, también estaba armado y sabia pelear- respondió Len mientras a Gakupo se le hacía un aura negra por haber resultado herido

-ya veo- dijo Luka mientras se acomodaba su cabello hacia atrás, Gakupo fue el único que se percató de que la chica que Luka había tirado al basurero, se estaba levantado y tiro un tarro de basura hacia la peli rosa, el samurái sin pensarlo evito que eso pasara, cuando se abalanzo hacia Luka y la tiro al suelo

-¿pero que estas…?- no pudo decir nada al ver como el arma contundente caía justo encima de ellos, ella se sorprendió de que él, la hubiera salvado, en vez de quedarse como una idiota admirando al hombre que estaba encima de ella (ok…eso sonó mal)

-lo siento, Luka- dijo el ayudándola a levantarse y ella volvió entrar en razón

-tranquilo, fue mi culpa por descuidarme- dijo ella y miro seriamente a la chica la cual se puso nerviosa

-¡mierda! Hubiera planeado mejor esto- refunfuño mientras salía corriendo, Luka estaba dispuesta a perseguirla pero una mano le toco el hombro

-déjala ir, tenemos que saber que le paso a los demás- sugirió Rin y ella asintió

-¡MINNA-SAN!- exclamo la tan conocida Diva que venía junto a Kaito (cuando no ¬¬)

-¡Miku-nee!- dijo Rin con algo de alivio al saber que a su amiga no le había pasado nada, Miku rápidamente se abalanzo sobre Rin

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Len al ver a la peli aqua con los ojos llorosos

-digamos que unos tipos vinieron y nos amenazaron, logramos escapar de ellos por poco- respondió Kaito quien increíblemente no tenía helado encima, Luka ante esto puso una pose pensativa

-es muy raro que nos ataquen a todos el mismo día- menciono Luka y todos asintieron

-ya mande a Gumi y a Mei para que le dijeran a la directora- comento Gakupo estando igual de serios que todos

-¡esos malditos están jugando sucio!- exclamo Rin enojada

-pero ahora esto se pone más interesante- menciona Luka con una sonrisa picara

-¿Por qué lo dices Luka-san?- pregunta Miku

-lo digo porque, ahora es el momento de demostrar que en Vocaloid están los mejores cantantes- exclama la peli rosa con un fuego en sus ojos

-es verdad, debemos hacer la mejor presentación en nuestras vidas- dice Kaito con una sonrisa

-me gusta esa actitud- dijo Meiko quien acababa de llegar junto a Gumi y Mei

-¡directora!- exclamaron todos sorprendidos

-¡es hora de destruir Utauloid y hacerlos sufrir en el infierno!- exclamo con un fondo de fuego a su alrededor asustando a los presentes (menos Luka quien pensaba igual que ella)

-etto…Meiko-sensei ¿Cómo haremos eso?- pregunto Miku con algo de temor de lo que pudiera contestar su directora

-bueno, primero tenemos que tener una base, creo que volverán a atacarnos, así que es mejor estar unidos- sugirió ella mientras se ponía a pensar un sitio en el que podrían quedarse mientras la guerra acabara

-onee-sama, ¿Qué tal si se quedan en nuestra casa?- sugirió Mei

-buena idea, Mei-chan, bien equipo nos reuniremos en mi casa dentro de media hora- sentencio ella y todos asintieron

-Hai, sempai- acto seguido hicieron un saludo militar

-¿pero dónde queda tu casa?- pregunto Rin mientras a Meiko se le hacía una gota al estilo anime

-bueno haremos esto, reúnanse en la casa de los Kagamine y yo los recogeré en media hora- sentencio de nuevo y todos asintieron y todos se fueron separando para prepararse.

Luego de media hora todos estaban con sus maletas listas y esperando a una atrasada Meiko, quien llego en una limosina, dejando a todos en piedra

-¿Qué hacen ahí parados? Vamos rápido- dijo ella y todos entraron, por dentro era algo amplio así cabían todos

-no sabía que Meiko-san fuera tan rica- comento Rin sintiendo el terciopelo de los asientos

-¿creían que Vocaloid no ganaba tanto dinero?- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a tomar otra botella.

Cuando llegaron, la casa en realidad era una mansión muy grande, dejando de nuevo a casi todos los presentes boquiabiertos

-ya quisiera ser famosa- dijo Rin mientras se veía a ella vivir la buena vida de una ídolo

-todavía falta mucho para eso, Rin- dijo su hermano arruinando su ensoñación, cuando entraron parecía aún más amplia que afuera, todo estaba perfectamente decorado como para que luciera genial. Pero tampoco que fuera demasiado llamativo

Meiko los guio hasta un cuarto, el cual tenía varios muebles de cuero, y un escritorio

-bien ahora comencemos- dijo Meiko mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa, y tenía una mirada de determinación, hubo un silencio algo tenso

-la directora de Utauloid me dijo que para definir al ganador de la guerra se hará un concurso, serán ocho vs ocho, también me mando el tipo de canción que habrá, teniendo eso en cuenta debemos elegir al que mejor represente la categoría- todos estaban escuchando atentamente y se impresionaron como Meiko podría actuar como una verdadera líder

-ustedes ocho serán los que representaran Vocaloid- dijo con una sonrisa y todos se sorprendieron

-¿Por qué nosotros?- pregunto Gumi, le pareció obvio que serían Miku, Rin, Len y Luka, por haber ocupado los primeros puestos, además de que Lily quedo en el cuarto no veía razón para que ella estuviera ahí

-bueno, después del evento varias personas comentaron nuestro sitio Web, y ustedes ocho fueron los mejores según los comentarios- contesto ella y todos se sintieron orgullosos de sí mismos

-ok, las categorías son: una canción normal (solo), un dúo, luego una canción de amor, pueden interpretarla más de tres personas, una de pop (puede ser un trio), la siguiente seria de un cover (dúo o solo), y por ultimo una donde canten todos- dijo Meiko leyendo todas las categorías

-la canción normal puede cantarla cualquiera ¿Quién se ofrece?- Gumi levantó la mano

-bien Gumi tu serás la primera, en los dúos quisiera que fueran los Kagamine, su voz suena muy bien junta- los gemelos asintieron

-haremos la mejor canción hermano- dijo Rin y Len asintió y chocaron sus manos

-la canción romántica podría ser Miku, ya que tú eres muy buena expresándote- la mencionada asintió

-para la cancion de pop, pensaba que podrían ser Bakaito y berenjena- dijo ella y los dos ofendidos asintieron ya que no querían perder más el tiempo

-el cover pueden hacerlo Mei y Luka ¿cierto?- Mei se mostró nerviosa

-pero no soy muy buena cantando ante el público- dijo con algo de vergüenza y Meiko suspiro

-pero pudiste hacerlo delante de mucha gente en la presentación- menciono Gumi con una gota en la sien

-bueno era diferente estaba en un ambiente conocido- respondió ella y todos suspiraron

-bueno sigamos, para la cancion que van a presentar todos juntos, será "Crazy Night"-termino de decir con una sonrisa y ninguno sabia de que cancion estaba hablando, Meiko mostro una gran sonrisa

-bien les explico, una joven aldeana tiene una carta que debe entregar, pero en el camino se encuentra una mansión y decide pasar la noche ahí, en la mansión siempre tienen que seguir un guion, pero la página final desaparece culpando a la aldeana y ella…- todos se quedaron esperando la respuesta final (la cual nunca llego)

-¿Qué paso después?- pregunto Rin como a una niña que le contaban una historia muy interesante

-es un secreto- responde Meiko y ella hace un puchero

-bueno ustedes se quedaran aquí hasta que el concurso termine, Mei les mostrara su habitación- la mencionada se levanta y todos la siguen hacia sus respectivos cuartos, cuando ya todos se instalaron fueron al comedor.

En cambio Neru se encontraba apreciando su nuevo celular, acostada en su cama

-será mejor si el me odia, después de todo le mentí- susurraba para sí misma y dejo su celular a un lado, decidió ir por algo de comer y vio a su hermano pendiente en su celular "cambiamos papeles o qué?" se preguntaba ella y decidió darle un susto

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto asustando a su hermano quien casi tira su celular

-n-nada- responde con vergüenza

-si claro, ¿acaso Rin te mando un mensaje?- pregunto y Nero volteo su cara para que su hermana no viera su cara sonrojada

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Len-kun?- pregunto el en un intento de que ella lo dejara de mirar, Neru solo se queda callada

-digamos que él me odia ahora, por haberle mentido- respondió con simpleza sorprendiendo a su hermano

-no deberías explicarle la situación, así tal vez…- pero fue cortado por Neru

-las cosas están mejor así, él no me importa- dicho esto se dirigió a la cocina y Nero la siguió

-entonces, ¿estas lista para enfrentarte a ellos?- pregunto el seriamente

-claro que si, por algo estoy aquí- contesto con firmeza.

Un día antes del gran concurso, Meiko se encontraba en su oficina pensando en lo que podría pasar mañana.

-Meiko, espero que mañana ganen- dijo Hiyama mientras organizaba unos papeles, que la directora debía hacer por si misma

-yo también lo espero, aunque para ellos será duro enfrentarse a los Akita- comento Meiko con una sonrisa triste

-tal vez sea una buena forma de que se resuelva todo- dijo el tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, se acercó a ella y la abrazo por atrás

-no te preocupes, con una líder como tú no perderemos- la castaña sonrió antes las palabras que dijo su novio, se volteo para luego plantarle un dulce beso.

En la Academia Utauloid se encontraban reunidas las mejores cantantes que serían guiadas por Teto Kasane

-ok, mañana definitivamente destruiremos Vocaloid- dijo la peli rosa con gran determinación

-ya que no sirvió tu anterior plan- menciono sarcástica Neru

-bueno alguien no nos dijo que, había una ninja y un samurái- dijo Ritsu mientras una vena brotaba en su frente, pero fue ignorada olímpicamente

-pero me hace sentir mejor, saber que no les paso nada- dijo Momo

-eres muy amable Momo- comento Ruko mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared

-espero que si ayuden ustedes dos- dijo Defoko mientras señalaba a los hermanos Akita

-sabes que soy de Utauloid- respondió Neru con una mirada retadora

-aunque Nero es el único hombre en el grupo, eres bendito entre las mujeres- dijo Mako con una sonrisa burlona

-no podemos hacer nada, la líder lo eligió- dijo Teto a punto de enojarse

-ya estamos cerca de cumplir nuestro objetivo, espero que cumplas con el trato- dijo Ritsu y se escuchó una risa detrás de la puerta

-ustedes saben que yo siempre cumplo, me parece increíble que hayan hecho todo esto- comentó la extraña voz que parecía femenina

-espero que nuestros esfuerzos no hayan sido en vano- rezo Momo para que no fuera así

"traicione a mis amigos por esto" pensó Neru, pero no podía evitar ponerse tensa "solo canta lo que sientes" recordaba esa amable voz que siempre la había apoyado hasta ahora.

Finalmente llego el día en que Utauloid y Vocaloid se enfrentaban, en el punto de encuentro había muchas personas interesadas en ver el encuentro y no faltaba el idiota que hacia las apuestas

"voy a demostrarles a todos que no me quedare atrás" pensaba Neru con una gran determinación, había llegado un poco antes, su traje había cambiado únicamente en una blusa negra

"por favor que no me toque contra Rin-chan" suplicaba Nero en su mente (sería una pena que no se cumpliera).

De repente algo que llamo la atención de todos fue ver una aplanadora, y ahí se encontraban los Vocaloids

-al fin puedo manejar la aplanadora- comento Rin feliz, pero Len temía por la vida de los demás. Estaban organizados de la siguiente manera: Rin conducía, a su lado se encontraba Len, al lado de este estaba Mei y luego Miku quien se asomaba por la ventana a saludar a todos, en el techo de la aplanadora se encontraba Meiko sentada con las piernas cruzadas (como si dijera Bitch please), en los extremos se encontraban Gakupo quien tenía su kimono abierto dejando ver su sexy pecho (por arden de la directora y Luka quien estaba mirando a todas las chicas que miraban a Gakupo, como si las quisiera matar y Kaito quien se encontraba atrás, esta vez tenía una chaqueta de cuero negro con algunos detalles en azul, y su tan amada bufanda, igual que Gakupo, mostraba su bien formado pecho y abdomen dándole un derrame nasal a todas a las chicas ( a Miku y a mi).

Cuando llegaron se bajaron y se encontraron con los de Utauloid, Rin se aguantó las ganas de correr hacia Neru y Nero, sabía que ahora eran rivales y debían actuar como tal, Len en cambio se sorprendió de ver a Neru, de alguna forma le pareció ver algo diferente en sus ojos, pero todavía seguía enojado con ella, en cambio Teto apretó los dientes al ver a Miku; en ese momento aparece una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, llevaba una chaqueta negra y debajo una blusa gris con una corbata morada y llevaba unos pantalones negros

-vaya, tiempo sin vernos Meiko- dijo con sarcasmo

-lo mismo digo Deruko Honne- contesto y parecía que sacaban chispas en su mirada

-ahora veremos quién es el mejor- dijeron al mismo tiempo, por fin comenzaba Utauloid contra Vocaloid ¿Quién ganara?

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Haruka: ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que hayan disfrutado y espero que el próximo capítulo esté listo antes de fin del año**

**Rin: ****AkitaCami02, me encanta hacerte sufrir jajajja…okno, gracias por tus comentarios nos animan a seguir con esta historia, por eso te vamos a dedicar un one-shot 100% LenxNeru, si así lo deseas…**

**Luka: ya no hay nada más por decir así que…**

**¡dejen su review o sino Tako Luka los mataran mientras duermen!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10:**_

_**UTAULOID Vs VOCALOID **_

**Haruka: ¡ESPERO QUE SOBREVIVAN AL 2014! Que creyeron, que iba a decir "Feliz Año Nuevo", bueno este capítulo de verdad me esforcé mucho, debo darles la gracias a AkitaCami02 y a L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK, ustedes siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo**

**Rin: de verdad agradecemos que lean esta historia, al principio pensamos que a nadie le gustaría**

**Luka: incluso nos desanimábamos muchas veces, pero eso no evitaba que siguiéramos escribiendo, así que…**

**Todas: ¡SIN MAS DEMORA A LEER!**

El concurso ya estaba a punto de comenzar, en cada lado del escenario estaban correspondientemente los Vocaloid y los Utauloid, cada uno tenía su propio camerino, la primera en cantar seria Gumi, quien tenía un uniforme que consistía en una blusa blanca, con una corbata roja y encima un chaleco sin mangas de color negro, junto a una falda roja con rayas negras, unas medias que llegaban hasta más arriba de sus muslos, con unos zapatos de color marrón, además tenía unas gafas rojas colgando en su chaleco, los primeros en cantar seria los Utauloid (por órdenes de Deruko), quien los representaría en la categoría de solo, seria Namine Ritsu

-ahora sin más demora comienza el concurso de Utauloid Vs Vocaloid, quien comenzara con el primer ataque será: Namine Ritsu, representando a Utauloid- dijo el presentador (quien era un chico de pelo negro con unos mechones color rojo y se hacía llamar Rook) y Ritsu salió al escenario con una algo diferente a lo que solía usar, era una blusa de escote corazón (sin mangas) con un diseño de piano en su pecho izquierdo, además de una mini falda color morado oscuro en el lado izquierdo y negro en el derecho, tenía dos mangas que llegaban desde sus codos hasta más allá de su muñeca, además sus zapatos eran unas botas color moradas con algún diseño al frente de color azul, y además en su cabeza tenía un pequeño sombrero de color morado oscuro, paró frente al micrófono y comenzó a cantar: ERROR (creo que me enamore con esta canción), sorprendiendo a todos con su poderosa y hermosa voz

_Mieru? kono me no namidainochi no iro ni nijinde iru_

_nani wo nokoshite ataeta? toikakete tsuburete_

_ao to aka to shiro mazarukono yo no naka de sakende iru_

_nani wo motomete aruita? Oikakete tsukarete_

_Dono kurai ijyou? kowarete iru no?_

_kowarete iru yo, soredemo iki wo... shitai shitai_

_kimi ni mieteru no? yume no you ni saigo no_

_kotoba mo tsumaru yo_

_ERROR_

_tooi hi no koto awai hikari ga_

_Sora ni afurete iru, nani o erande narabeta?_

_namida iro kasanete,ugabu sono karada_

_ishiki no naka tokete nijinde shimau_

_nani wo mite kite kurabeta? kanashikute wasurete_

_Dono kurai ijyou? ¿Yugande iru no?_

_Yugande iru yo, soredemo iki wo... shitai shitai_

_yume wo mite iru no, omou kimi ni saigo no_

_kotoba mo tsumaru yo_

_ERROR_

_ataeru koto mo,ushinau koto mo_

_wasureru koto mo, ¿dekinai no ?_

_abaredasu kono, eraa koroshite_

_warau boku ga mata, eraa_

_kowashite iru no? ¿kowashite shiru no?_

_sore demo namida ... itai itai_

_kimi ni todoita no ?, utau koe ni saigo no_

_kotoba narabete mo, kasanaru iro nijinde_

_kowarete iru no?, kowarete iruyo_

_sore demo iki wo ... shitai shitai_

_kimi ni miete ta no ?, yume no you ni saigo no_

_kotoba mo tsumaru yo_

_ERROR_

-estoy nerviosa- decía Gumi al ver a su oponente, al ver como terminaba de cantar

-lo harás bien, no te preocupes- animaba Mei a su amiga

-es cierto, Gumi-chan tiene una gran voz- animaba Miku mientras le tomaba las manos a ella en señal de ánimo. cuando Ritsu había terminado, todas las personas aplaudieron, haciendo que Gumi se pusiera aún más nerviosa de ver a tanta gente, había estudiantes de Utauloid, y gente solo estaba ahí por verlos, hasta que noto a los otros estudiantes de Vocaloid que sostenían carteles, apoyándolos, haciendo que tomara más confianza en sí misma

-ahora el contraataque de Vocaloid, les presentamos a Gumi Megpoid- ella salió pero antes dijo unas palabas a su grupo

-prometo no defraudarlos- dicho esto salió al escenario, mientras la melodía comenzaba a sonar, era algo calmada al principio

-vamos tu puedes Gumi-chan-animaba Rin detrás del telón, los Vocaloids que estaban en el público también hicieron lo mismo, después la melodía cambio a una más movida e hicieron su aparición varias luces de colores, Gumi apareció mientras todavía sonaba el instrumental, haciendo un genial baile, hasta que empezó a cantar

_ONE, TWO, junbi OKAY? _

_THREE, FOUR de ketto bashite Zenbu sa _

_FUI ni shichatta tte ii jan? _

_Dou se nani ga kawaru wake ja aru maishi _

_Maishin! Hassha ALRIGHT, mirai! _

_YEAH! _

_SUTEPPU ayafuya dou shite RU RU RI RA RA _

_Mayotte itatte sa, shou ga nai jan _

_Yamete, Aete, Zemete Tashikamete _

_Meitei maru de tarinai ya _

_Hajike dasu FUREEZU toki hanatte _

_Hora hora tanoshii koto shita mon gachi! _

_Sagashi ni iku n da __SETSUNA TORIPPU_

_Tobenai Wakenai __Mata naisho no HAATO ni DIVE!_

_Wakime mo furazu __Deta toko shoubu!_

_Te itai Teitai Tettai wa shinai, Iki isoge_

_Zenkai shoujo, Nete mo _

_Samete mo, Sono setsuna _

_Kai narase, Soro soro dou mo _

_Genkai shoujou __Sokkousei no TORIPPU ni muchuu_

_FUWA FUWARI _

_Mada chotto _

_FURA FURARI, Mou chotto _

_Amaete ara ara, Yacchatta BABY _

_Kitto hattensei mo nani mo aru mai ni _

_Mainichi! Kori nai naa... _

_Hayaokuri no you ni sugiyuku hibi _

_Mada mada aa yatte kou yatte _

_Oboretai n da Ikansen Fukanzen _

_TORIPPU GAARU _

_Kawaru , Kawaru _

_Ga naritateru RIARU wo BANG! _

_Aragae Kitto TORIKKU ga aru _

_Meiro Neiro , Yoiro ni magirete _

_Ura wakaki Asu aru shoujo _

_Neta furi, FURII , Mimi wo fusagu _

_"Aa, kikoenaai!" _

_Kanbi na BAMBINA, Yume miru shoujo _

_Soko ni eien ga aru to shinjite _

_Ganbaru dake son jan _

_Nan to naku sa shichau jan _

_Umareta toki ni sa, kubararete ita te fuda ga _

_Yowakattara owari datte _

_Saki nante shireteru tte _

_Kutsugaese yashinai tte! _

_"Aaa! Mou'! GUITAR'!" _

En ese momento ella toma una guitarra y empieza a tocarla con destreza, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes ya que fue algo espontaneo

_...Wakatte iru n da, Ii wake datte _

_Tefuda nante jibun shidai nanda, tte _

_Itsu made YUME ni nigeteru n desho? _

_Soro soro ohayou no jikan darou? _

_Me wo samase _

_SETSUNA TORIPPU _

_Tobenai Wakenai , Ima mabushii RIARU ni DIVE! _

_Wakime mo furazu , Nigezu ni shoubu! _

_Zettai, Meidai, Tettai wa shinai _

_Kakugo kimete makezu ikiru kara!_

Termino su canción con un gran solo de guitarra, haciendo que el público aplaudiera con fervor

-Ritsu ¿Por qué no hiciste algo genial como ella?- pregunto enojada Teto al ver como el público le aplaudía a la peli verde

-bueno, si alguien me hubiera dicho que hiciera algo genial lo hubiera hecho- contesto ella mirando fijamente a la peli rosa

-era tu presentación, hubieras hecho algo mejor- bufo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-ahora les voy a pedir a las dos chicas que se paren frente al escenario- pidió el presentador y Ritsu se posiciono donde el indico

-ahora querido publico empiecen a votar por su favorita, con los controles que les pasamos al comienzo del concurso- la gente comenzaba a votar y las dos estaban casi parejas, haciendo que Gumi se pusiera aún más nerviosa, ya que en una pantalla gigante decía el porcentaje de votos, haciendo que cerrara los ojos por temor a perder

-el ganador de esta ronda es… ¡VOCALOID! Con un 52% de votos- Gumi prácticamente salto de felicidad y Ritsu solo chasqueo la lengua en señal de enojo, las dos regresaron a sus respectivos espacios

-¡estuviste genial Gumi-chan!- exclamo Mei mientras abrazaba a su amiga

-todavía no ha acabado- dijo Meiko totalmente seria, algo que asusto a todos

-¿Rin y Len ya están listos?- pregunto la peli verde al no verlos

-si ya casi salen- contesto Kaito mientras comía su helado para calmar los nervios

-¡ahora! en la categoría de los Dúos, el primer ataque será de Vocaloid, con los gemelos Kagamine- Rin se encontraba algo nerviosa por salir, aunque tomo confianza al recordar la razón por la cual estaban ahí, Nero en cambio se mostró demasiado interesado en saber cómo sería la presentación de los dos (más que todo para ver a Rin). Canción: Paradise of Light and Shadow

Todo el escenario se encontraba totalmente a oscuras, un solo reflector iluminaba a Rin quien empezaba caminar hasta el centro del escenario, llevaba un vestido de color blanco con unos dos boleros al comienzo del vestido, y una cinta amarilla en la cintura, tenía una tela de color negro envuelta en sus dos brazos y un collar de color negro con el símbolo de una nota musical, solo estaba cantando ella y bailaba al ritmo de la música mientras cantaba, Nero se sonrojo al ver cuán linda se veía la chica, cuando Rin termino de cantar nuevamente el escenario quedo a oscuras, el reflector ilumino a Len quien llevaba una capa (sin mangas) de color negro que tenía una capucha, y una camisa blanca sin magas debajo de esta, llevaba un pantalón del mismo color y llevaba unas botas color café oscuro.

Neru no pudo evitar pensar que Len se veía demasiado sexy con ese traje, además tenía una expresión tan madura, que ella se sonrojo fuertemente ante aquellos pensamientos, aunque cuando el término de cantar de nuevo las luces se apagaron, los reflectores nuevamente iluminaron todo, y esta vez estaban los dos de espaldas y empezaron a cantar

_Watashi wa inoru (Ore wa tatakau)  
Mamoru tame ni (Kowasu tame ni)  
Egao ga kobore (Kimi wa naiteta)  
Hikari sasu sekai no tame ni… (Tada hitori de…)  
Asu e to tsunagu (Kako o houmuru)  
Hikari no kibou no uta (Kage no zetsubou no uta)  
Inochi o atae (Inochi o ubai)  
Ibuku koe o (Owari no koe)  
Atarashii kaze ni nose (Yamanai ame ni nagashi)  
Inochi tsukiru made… (Inochi tsukiru made…_

Sus voces combinaban tan bien juntas, y los hermanos Akita no pudieron evitar sonreír al escuchar las voces de ellos, el público quedo impresionado ante esa historia además de que lo cantaban como si la estuvieran viviendo

-parece que ellos si están dando lo mejor- comento Neru para sí misma

-esos son mis estudiantes- dijo Prima con falsas lágrimas de orgullo entre el público, los profesores al lado de ella se les hizo una gota en la sien

_Subete no koe wa hikari to deai  
Kage e to tsunagu  
Kurikaesu rekishi to nari te…  
Meguru sekai no kodou no oto wa  
Owari o tsugeru  
Kane to nari hibiku  
Subete no inochi wa tae  
Atarashii me ga ibuku saki no  
Hikari to kage no rakuen ni  
Negai o…_

Cuando terminaron de cantar hicieron una leve reverencia, las personas se levantaron de sus asientos para aplaudir

-creo que parece más una obra de teatro- susurraba Len en el oído de su hermana

-cállate, mira que les gusto- susurro ella con una falsa sonrisa, y luego se fueron para que los Utauloid hicieran su presentación

-y ahora, veamos como contrataca Utauloid- dice el presentador y Teto se pone emocionada

-bien, vamos Ruko- dijo Teto con una gran emoción, y las dos salieron al escenario

-debemos mostrarles nuestra hermosa voz- Ruko asiente, mientras es empujada por Teto al escenario, ambas comenzaron a cantar "Matryoshka", su voz combinaba muy bien junta además de que el ritmo era muy pegadizo

-maldición vamos a perder- exclamó Rin al ver cómo la gente empezaba a tararear la canción

-te dije que hicimos una obra de teatro- Rin del enojo tomo un objeto y se lo tiro a su hermano

-¡dejen de pelear! Aun no se ha decidido nada- intervino Miku al ver como los gemelos intercambiaban chispas en su mirada

-bueno debemos admitir que son muy buenos- comento Luka, y todos la miraron impresionados

-así sabrá mejor nuestra victoria- concluyo con una aura de Fuego, ahí fue cuando todos se calmaron

-me pregunto cuándo saldrá Neru- se preguntaba Rin, en ese momento Ruko y Teto habían terminado su canción y ahí fue el momento en que los gemelos salieron

-y es un ¡EMPATE!- exclama el presentador y a Rin parecía que se le iba a salir el alma, así que Len tuvo que llevarla de vuelta

-lo siento chicos- dice ella mientras esta en el suelo con un aura deprimente

-no te preocupes, no perdieron- dijo Gumi en un intento de animarla

-bien Miku, va a ser tu turno, prepárate- ordeno Meiko y Miku solo hizo un saludo militar y se dirigió a cambiarse…

-ahora, la categoría cambia a una canción romántica, de Utauloid, Neru Akita- todos se quedaron sorprendidos de que Neru estuviera en esa categoría, el hermano de ella también "solo es para demostrar algo" recordaba esa respuesta que ella le había dado, Len parecía muy interesado en saber que iba a cantar.

Neru al salir al escenario saco varios suspiros por parte de los hombres, llevaba un vestido de color blanco de tiras, tenía varios encajes que hacían lucir más su figura, esta vez tenía el pelo suelto y con un pequeña flor blanca al lado izquierdo que la hacía ver más linda, Len prácticamente quedo embobado al verla, la melodía comenzó a sonar, se notaba que era algo relajante, Neru se posiciono frente al micrófono y su mirada parecía perdida (algo que solo noto Len), y ahí fue cuando comenzó a cantar

Canción: Kimi ni Uso

_kinou made ni nagameteita (incluso ayer estuve buscando)_

_iro ga zenbu kawatteyuku (los colores que cambiaron)  
wakareta michi erabu toki wa (cuando escogí este camino)_

_onaji datte sou omotteta (pensé que nada cambiaria)_

_futari de itsumo aruiteita (siempre estuvimos juntos)_

_Sakura namiki wa kawari mo naku (aquellos arboles de sakura no han cambiado)  
kono san-nen ga kako ni naru toka (me pregunto si esos eran los últimos momentos) omoenakatta kimi to ita kara (no pensé en eso, por estar a tu lado)_

_kimi ni uso tsuita kotoba dake (esas palabras fueron una total mentira)_

_yasashiku hibiite kietetta (se hicieron un leve eco que escuchaste)  
ano toki ano hi ano basho ano keshiki dake ga (ese día, en aquel lugar, ese escenario)  
hitomi no oku ni haritsuite (cierro mis ojos, no te vayas)_

_hagasenai "uso da yo" "kiduite" (era una mentira, ¿por qué no te diste cuenta?)  
kimi wa itsu datte… (Tu siempre…)_

_uraideita wakatteita (estaba temblando, cuando me di cuenta)_

_Demo dou ieba tsutaewatta no? (pero como lo digo para que lo entiendas)  
"suki" wo zenbu nagetsuketara (si todo el amor se desperdició)_

_kimi wa kitto tsurakatta yo ne (va a ser doloroso para ti)_

_kotae wa kimerarenai mama de kinou wo mukaete (aunque no tengo una repuesta, todavía conozco el ayer)  
mada mayou kimi wo mitara ieru WAKEnai yo… (cuando te veo dudar no puedo decirlo)_

"_betsu ni daijoubu"(tal vez estoy bien) "matanai yo" (no esperare)_

"_ki ni shinakute ii"(no te preocupes por mi)_

_zenbu uso da yo (te estaba mintiendo)_

_kimi ni uso tsuita kotoba dake (esas palabras fueron una total mentira)_

_yasashiku hibiite kietetta (que se hicieron un leve eco que escuchaste)  
tatoeba naite "ikanaide"tte ieta no nara (si hubiera dicho "no te vayas")  
chigau kyou ga otozurete ima kimi to ita no kana (me pregunto si hoy hubiera podido estar contigo y ser feliz)_

_koukai wa shitenai, to jibun ni itte kikasete mo (incluso si me digo a mi misma, que no me lamente)  
ano toki ano hi ano basho ano keshiki dake ga (por lo que paso ese día en aquel lugar)  
hitomi no oku ni haritsuite hanarenai (cierro mis ojos y pienso "no te vayas")  
"uso da yo" ienai… (Eso no es mentira)  
mou kimi wa inai (ahora no estás aquí)_

_toorisugita jikan ga kensou ni magiretek (el tiempo ya paso de todos modos)_

Termino de cantar y tenía pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, Len se preocupó al verla así, y a la vez pensó que si tal vez esa canción debería significar (claro que si idiota)

-Neru, tiene una voz muy hermosa- susurro Rin con algo de tristeza al verla así, en el publico algunas personas también querían llorar, esa canción era muy hermosa, Neru se retiró del escenario, Len la siguió para poder hablar con ella, bueno quería saber si esa canción debería significar algo para el (claro que si Baka Len ¬w¬) pero vio algo que lo dejo impresionado, un hombre de cabello blanco la abrazaba sobreprotectoramente y eso por alguna razón lo hizo enfurecer mucho

-no te preocupes Len-kun, son solo amigos- dijo Nero mientras llegaba al lado de él, habiendo que Len se impresionara

-no es que me haya interesado- susurro el, pero Nero lo escucho perfectamente, y sonrió

-en realidad Neru, tal vez le guste el, pasan mucho tiempo juntos- comento para ver alguna reacción (y si funciono) Len se fue enojado, Nero solo suspiro

-¿por qué los dos son tan idiotas?- se preguntaba el

Por alguna razón le hervía la sangre al ver a Neru tan cercana con ese tipo, él pensaba que podría ser por que se preocupara por ella, u otra razón (Len, eres un verdadero idiota ¬¬), por el enojo que sentía en ese momento no se percataba de las personas a su alrededor, por eso acababa de chocar contra alguien

-de verdad lo siento ¿estás bien?- pregunto Len, viendo a la chica, tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos color rojo, esta chica al verlo se sonrojo enormemente "es muy lindo" pensó, hasta que él le ofreció la mano "además de caballeroso" tenía un rubor en sus mejillas

-bueno me tengo que ir, lo siento- dijo el haciéndola reaccionar

-me llamo Tei Sukone- se presentó ella extendiendo su mano, con timidez y el la acepto

-soy Len Kagamine, hablamos luego Tei-san- se despidió el y ella echaba humo por sus oídos

-creo que me enamore- dijo para sí misma con corazones en los ojos, incluso se imaginaba una extraña fantasía donde ella era la princesa y Len el caballero que la salvaba

-oye Tei, no deberías estar aquí- regaño Ritsu a la chica que parecía estar en otro mundo

-creo que estoy enamorada- comento y la peli naranja se asusto

-me apiado del pobre chico- susurro para sí misma y luego saco a Tei de ahí.

-Len ¿Dónde estabas? Ya casi va a acabar la presentación de Miku?- pregunto Rin al ver a su hermano con mala cara

-no es nada- respondió a secas, Gakupo lo miro sospechosamente

-será que Len-dono ¿vio algo que no quería ver?- pregunto el samurái con algo de picardía

-c-claro que no, solo me fui a ver por ahí- respondió con temor a que lo descubrieran, y no sabía la razón del porque la vergüenza

-esto es sospechoso- menciono Kaito al ver el extraño comportamiento del Kagamine

-ara Miku-nee ya termino- comento Rin al ver como termina de cantar "Neverland" (es una canción muy linda n-n), ahora todos se encontraban pendientes de quien podría ganar

-yo no sabría a quién escoger- comento Mei con algo de duda

-que el público escoja- respondió Gumi, las dos chicas se encontraban impacientes por ver los resultados, estaban casi iguales, "va a ganar ella, siempre es así" pensó para sus adentros, la pobre de Neru, Miku siempre la superaba en todo, era algo que no podía evitar y suspiro enormemente

-¿crees que Neru gane?- pregunto Momo igual de nerviosa que todas

-bueno se enfrentó a Miku, es algo casi imposible- respondió Defoko

-¿Por qué siempre la eligen a ella? ¿Acaso no hay otros que tengan hermosa una hermosa voz?- se preguntaba Teto

-podría ser Ritsu, a pesar de todo "ella" tiene una hermosa voz- dijo Mako

-el público ha decidido y la ganadora de esta ronda es… ¡UTAULOID!- Neru se mostró impresionada ante los resultados, no esperaba ganar, Miku solo sonrió

-cantaste muy bien Neru- felicito Miku y la rubia solo asintió, los Utauloid se encontraban celebrando

-¡al fin ganamos una!- exclamo Teto con una gran sonrisa y un extraño brillo en su mirada

-pero esto no termina aquí-dice Defoko con su mirada neutral

-es verdad, ustedes dos tienen que dar lo mejor en la presentación- señalo a Mako y a Momo

-como ordene- respondieron las dos

Bueno en la canción de pop, cantaron Gakupo y Kaito "World End Dancehall" y por supuesto que volvió a todas las chicas locas, haciendo que Miku y Luka tuvieran unos grandes celos

-será mejor alejarnos- recomendó Rin al ver el aura de muerte de aquellas dos, y los demás asintieron

-mi plan está funcionando- decía Meiko con un aura de fuego a su alrededor

-creo que será mejor no molestar a Meiko-san- sugirió Len y de nuevo todos asintieron, cuando Kaito y Gakupo terminaron todas las chicas se decepcionaron, pero los chicos se pusieron muy felices al ver a las chicas de Utauloid, Momo y Mako cantaron juntas "MELT" una canción de amor, digamos que todos los chicos se encontraban disfrutando de la presentación de ellas, bueno en esa categoría quedaron nuevamente en empate, ya que todas las chicas votaron por Vocaloid y todos los chicos por Utauloid, la siguiente categoría era un cover en donde cantarían juntas Mei y Luka, Nero y Defoko iban primero cantando "rolling girl", Rin no pudo evitar ponerse celosa al ver a Nero con una chica, especialmente que cantaran tan juntos

-mejor no la molestemos- sugirió Miku con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Rin celosa es demasiado peligrosa para mi salud- dijo Len al ver como su gemela quería matar con la mirada a Defoko (y a todas las chicas que suspiraban por Nero, las cuales eran sus fans)

-voy a demostrar lo mejor que yo soy la mejor ninja-decía para sí misma Luka, luego junto a Mei se presentaron en el escenario

-Luka te apoyare con todo mi corazón- exclamo Gakupo pero fue cruelmente ignorado, razón por la cual ahora mismo se encontraba en un rincón con un aura deprimente

-con Luka-san ya ganamos- decía Rin con aires superiores

-¿Por qué lo dices? Rin-chan- pregunta Miku

-ella tiene dos grandes cosas- respondió Rin en modo pervertido, Miku quedo confundida ante esta respuesta pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de sus pechos

-tienes razón- apoyo Gakupo, aquellos dos eran unos pervertidos, razón por la cual a Len se le hizo una gota al estilo anime.

Las dos cantaron "interview" una linda canción donde sus voces combinaban a la perfección

-¿acaso todo mundo se puso celoso hoy?- se preguntaba Len al ver a Gakupo con el misma aura que tenían Miku y Luka cuando ellos salieron

-qué bello es ser joven- decía Meiko mientras tomaba directamente de una botella.

-debemos pensar en algo, ellos posiblemente ganen- decía Deruko reunida con los Utauloid

-¿Qué podremos hacer?- pregunta Teto, la directora de Utauloid forma una sonrisa maliciosa "esto es malo" pensaba Neru

-Mako, querida, te voy a pedir un favor- acto seguido le susurra algo en el oído

-pero, ¿estará bien hacer eso?- pregunta y Deruko solo asiente

-solo es una broma- responde ella, los hermanos Akita se imaginaban que algo malo pasaba, Mako se puso arriba del escenario (sin que nadie la viera) y como si hubiera sido un accidente lanzo una de esas bolsas pesadas sobre Mei, Luka no pudo reaccionar a tiempo

-¡MEIII!-exclamo Meiko con preocupación al ver a su hermana menor, pero ya era tarde…

-¿Mei-chan estará bien?- pregunto preocupada Gumi igual que todos

-sí, ya la llevaron al hospital, dicen que no es grave que va a estar inconsciente una hora- respondió Meiko conteniendo su enojo

-vi que fue Mako, la que lanzo eso- dijo Luka, todos parecían sorprendidos, no podían creer que ellos jugaran tan sucio

-esos malditos, nos hicieron perder- exclamo Rin con enojo, Len creyó que su hermana podría usar la aplanadora para aplastar a Utauloid, literalmente

-¿Qué haremos? Sin Mei no podemos interpretar la canción- dijo Kaito, todos se preocuparon

-parece que tendré que tomar otras medidas- dijo Meiko, luego empezó a caminar

-¿a dónde vas?- pregunto Miku, le preocupaba que su directora pudiera cometer algo muy drástico

-ustedes prepárense, ya verán- sin poder hacer nada mas solo obedecieron a su directora

-lo sentimos por el anterior percance, parece que Vocaloid le falta un integrante así que van a quedar descalificados- los estudiantes de Vocaloid se pusieron tensos

-¿no vieron que hizo trampa?- grito Galaco con enfado

-es verdad- exclamaron todos

-por favor cálmense, así son las reglas, no podemos hacer nada- respondió el presentador algo nervioso

-no pueden descalificarnos- exclamo Meiko entrando a escena

-pero les falta un integrante, no se pueden presentar- volvió a decir con algo de fastidio de tener que repetir lo mismo

-acaso no se da cuenta, de que yo también soy de Vocaloid- dijo Meiko con aires superiores

-¿pero que planea?- se preguntaba con enfado Deruko

-las reglas eran claras, Vocaloid Vs Utauloid, las reglas no decían que no podían participar también los profesores o directores- contrataco ella

-Meiko, tu nunca te rindes ¿cierto?- suspiro Hiyama al ver a su novia, retar las reglas que habían puesto al principio

-como no tienen nada que decir…- le arrebató el micrófono al presentador

-¡que siga el show!- exclamo, haciendo que todos se pusieran eufóricos ante eso

-esa maldita- gruño por lo bajo Deruko, Neru suspiro aliviada

-¿acaso estas con Vocaloid?- pregunto Teto con algo de enojo

-claro que no, tu sabes que nadie me importa- contesto fríamente

-¿acaso algún día serás honesta? Onee-chan- se preguntaba Nero al lado de ella

-yo siempre digo las cosas como son, idiota- respondió ella, su hermano suspiro pesadamente.

-oigan debemos salir en 10 minutos- aviso Teto con algo de felicidad

-ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué odias a Vocaloid?- pregunto Momo, también habían unos curiosos que querían saber

-bueno todo comenzó un día cuando iba presentar la prueba para entrar a Vocaloid, como saben, siempre llaman cuando quedan aceptados, a mí me llamaron, incluso dijeron que yo había sido la primera, pero al día siguiente me llamaron diciendo que se habían equivocado y que la primera había sido Miku no yo, que todo había sido una broma eso me dolió mucho, es cuando me encontré con Deruko y me pidió que estudiara en Utauloid, así fue como termine aquí- respondió con una sonrisa triste

-¿estas segura que fueron ellos?- pregunto Neru, todos la miraron con sorpresa

-¿Por qué lo dices?- se pregunta Teto

-en realidad cuando me aceptaron en Vocaloid, nos mandaron una carta, no nos llamaron- respondió ella, la cara de Teto mostraba sorpresa

-oigan ya tienen que salir- aviso Deruko, todos asintieron y salieron al escenario, se posicionaron perfectamente y empezaron a cantar y bailar "Motteke! sailor Fuku" (para vergüenza de Nero, que lo vieran bailando eso), a todos les pareció una gran canción, con un ritmo muy pegadizo, los pasos de baile combinaban perfectamente, termino la canción y todos aplaudían eufóricos

-Nero, baila muy bien- halagaba Rin, y todos la miraron con picardía

-a Rin-chan le gusta Nero- dijo Gumi burlona haciendo sonrojar enormemente a la Kagamine

-c-claro que no, solo somos amigos- dijo avergonzada

-vamos está bien admitirlo- aconsejo Kaito cerca de ella, ella solo lo miro mal

-entonces ¿Por qué no admites que te gusta Miku-nee?- ante esto los dos se sonrojaron fuertemente, haciendo que Rin hiciera una sonrisa burlona "es mi venganza" pensó para sus adentros

-Rin-chan, no digas esas cosas- regaño Miku

-oigan ustedes, ya es tiempo de salir- aviso Meiko con una vena en la frente

-¿Cómo me veo Luka?- pregunto Gakupo disfrazado de un (sexy) mayordomo

-no está mal- contesto indiferente, pero por dentro si le parecía que se veía muy violable, ella vestía diferente, llevaba una falda amarilla, que le llegaba más arriba de los talones y se ajustaba en su cintura, una blusa blanca con un moño negro en el cuello, una flor amarilla decoraba su cabello

-con ustedes vocaloid… recuerden que es la última ronda, así que tendrán que dar todo para gnar- dijo el presentador y todas las luces se apagaron

_Hibiku KAATEN KOORU yamanai kassai _

_Motto motto hibikasete? Kaien BUZAA maku ga agatta _

_1, 2, 3 de hajimaru yo _

El reflector solo iluminaba a Miku mientras pasaba el instrumental, luego una puerta aparece frente a ella

_SUPOTTORAITO terasu michi susundara _

_"Fushigi no yakata e" "Morenaku go__･__shou__･__tai__" _

_"Mayotta you da ne" "Soto wa mou" _

_"Kurai kara" _

La sirvienta la interpretaba Gumi y Gakupo el mayordomo, Meiko y Kaito interpretaban a los dueños de la casa

_"AKARI GA" "TSUKU MADE..." _

_"""""""Motenashimashou""""""" _

Rin y Len vestían casi igual, la única diferencia era que Rin usaba un vestido y Len un traje de gala, los dos de color negro

_"Koyoi no miseba o..." _

_"""""""Hajimeyou""""""" _

_"Saa, aitsu mo" "Koitsu mo!" "Soitsu mo?__" _

_Minna de oosawagi _

_Susume! Crazy nighT maku wa agatta _

_Motto motto moriagare, Daihondoori yareba ii no sa _

_Kangaenai de baka ni narou! _

_Guru guru 1, 2, 3 de yowasete yotte _

_Motto motto sawagou ze _

_Tanjun na no wa tsumaranai? _

_Nara, motto kuruwasete _

_"Aa, doushimashou" "Doushitandeshou?__" "Ichidaiji!" _

_"Jikan ga douyara..." "Tomatte shimatta ne..." _

_"ANO ko WA?" "ANO ko WA~?" Doko e itta?" (ITSUNOMANI) _

_"Soredemo" "Butai wa" _

_"""""""Tsuzukenakucha..."""""""" _

_""NEE, [Tsu__･__gi no PagE] GA, NAIRASHII...!"" (Taihen da!) _

_"Oya, acchi mo?" "Kocchi mo..." _

_"Socchi mo!__" "Doko ni mo" _

_"""""""Mitsukaranai...!""""""" _

_Sagase! Crazy nighT kurutta [genin] _

_Koko kara saki wa susumenai! _

_"Inpei?" "Hakai?" "BAGU?" "SUTORAIKI!?" _

_Ittai "DARE" ga, "NANNO TAME" ni? tsuzuke ni _

_3, 2, 1 de modotte kenshou Motto motto komareba ii _

_Kangaetatte waKARANAI Mata kyou ga [tsuzuku] dake? _

_"Nusumareta no wa" _

_"Nozomanu [SHIIN]?" _

_"[Tsugi no PagE] DE..." _

_"Hannin GA waKARU...?" _

_"Mirai no [PagE] _

_"[DOU] yatte shitta?" _

_"[SORE] ga dekiru no wa..." _

_"""""""Hannin wa anata deshou?""""""" _

_"...miittsukketa" _

_Crazy nighT [kagi] o tsukatte _

_Motto motto moriagare _

_TAITORU doori yareba ii no sa _

_Kangaenai de baka ni narou? _

_Sore nara! 1, 2, 3 de kizande, PEEJI! _

_Motto motto...kowasou ze Honto no EnD mitai nara _

_Mo-mo-motto kuruwasete _

_"Honto no Crazy nighT kaeshite choudai! _

_Kitto kitto [kore] ja nai..." [Daihondoori yatta] koto dake ga _

_Shinjitsu dato wa kagiranai...? Oshimai? Crazy nighT maku wa sagatta _

_"Matte, matte, yamenai de" Zannen dakedo...jikangire-!" _

_""Mata...konya aimashou"" _

_""MATA!?...konya kuruIMASHOU?"" """Mata konya, sagaseba ii""" _

_Sono ENDO ROORU ga Aseru made_

Terminaron de cantar y el público se puso eufórico, todos hicieron una leve reverencia, todo fue tan preciso, incluso la voz de todos sonaba bien juntas sin desafinar

-llego el momento de elegir el ganador- toda la gente votaba y en la pantalla gigante decía el porcentaje, los números subían y parecían estar casi iguales, los integrantes de Vocaloid se tomaron las manos

-el ganador de este concurso es…. ¡VOCALOID!- exclamo el presentador, Teto al oír esto cayo de rodillas como si toda la energía se le hubiera ido

-Teto, lo siento- susurro Ritsu mientras se arrodillaba al lado de ella, las dos parecían querer llorar

-¡quiero ver a Ted-onii-san de nuevo!- exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos y luego salió corriendo fuera del escenario los otros Utauloid la siguieron, preocupadas por su amiga

-sigámoslos- ordeno Meiko y todos asintieron, cuando salieron vieron a Teto llorando, junto a sus amigas que la trataban de apoyar, Neru y Nero se encontraban a la margen de esa situación, por alguna razón Deruko estaba frente a Teto con una mirada de total maldad

-no cumpliste, así que nunca veras de nuevo a tu hermano- dijo Deruko para luego irse del lugar

-tu maldita- gruño Ritsu por lo bajo, pero no pudo seguirla ya que ella se subió a un auto que la estaba esperando

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Miku, Neru se sorprende de verlos ahí

-y-yo, yo lo siento, de verdad- soltó Teto mientras seguía llorando confundir más la situación

-nosotras no queríamos hacer nada de esto- se disculpó Ruko totalmente arrepentida, todos los Vocaloid se miraron entre si confundidos

-pero es que…- otra vez Teto rompió en llanto, Ritsu la abrazo en señal de apoyo

-era por tu hermano Ted ¿cierto?- pregunto Meiko, mientras se bajaba al nivel de ella

-¿C-cómo lo supiste?- pregunto Teto limpiándose un poquito las lagrimas

-bueno, me pareció muy raro que Utauloid nos declarara la guerra tan de repente así que decidí investigar- contesto ella con una sonrisa amable

-también se la razón por la cual Neru abandono Vocaloid- comento Meiko y Neru se sonrojo

-te recuerdo, yo nunca pertenecí a Vocaloid- dijo ella, su hermano suspiro por lo muy orgullosa que era su hermana

-bueno si tú lo dices, ¿nos podrías explicar por qué declararon la guerra?- pregunto Meiko con amabilidad

-todo comenzó en las pruebas para entrar a Utauloid- empezó a narrar Defoko

-es cuando conocimos a Teto-chan, uno de los tutores el cual era hermano de Teto, era muy amable con todos por eso lo considerábamos nuestro hermano mayor- narraba Momo con una sonrisa triste

-entonces Deruko, la directora, uso eso en nuestra contra, lo mando a un sitio muy lejos de aquí, no podíamos tener comunicación con él, nos preocupamos demasiado- dijo Ritsu con algo frustración

-nos dijo que para volverlo a ver teníamos que superar Vocaloid, o sino algo malo podría pasarle- susurro Mako avergonzada de sí misma

-por eso lo sentimos, yo solo quería ver a mi hermano de nuevo- termino de decir Teto y los hermanos se miraron entre si

-te entendemos totalmente- dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos Kagamine sorprendiendo a Teto

-yo también haría lo mismo por mi hermana- comentó Nero con una sonrisa mientras frotaba fuertemente la cabeza de su hermana, ella se mostró molesta ante esta acción, así que le pego con el codo para que la dejara de molestar

-es verdad, solo lo hiciste por un ser querido, no tiene nada de malo- dijo Rin

-la que tiene la culpa, es la maldita de Deruko- exclamo Meiko con rabia

-Meiko-san ¿no te falta algo?- dijo Aoki entrando en escena

-ah, es verdad- dijo Meiko y luego le sonrió a Teto

-creo saber dónde está tu hermano- los ojos de todas se iluminaron

-¿en serio? ¿Dónde está?- preguntan todas a la vez

-en realidad solo estaba en américa, no le había pasado nada malo- responde ella y todas se sintieron unas inútiles

-entonces… ¡Todo el esfuerzo fue para nada!- exclamaron los Utauloid totalmente en blanco, incluso Neru se llevó una mano a la frente "hice todo eso por nada" pensó con enojo

-Rin ¿me prestas la aplanadora?- pregunto Neru, con una sonrisa malvada, haciendo asustar a Rin

-no lo hagas- dijo Nero detrás de su hermana, sabia la razón para que su hermana usara la aplanadora, no quería que fuera a prisión tan joven

-¡CHICOS!- exclaman los profesores y los otros estudiantes de Vocaloid

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta Hiyama algo preocupado

-no ha pasado nada, solo arreglábamos unos asuntos- respondió desinteresada

-solo falta el asunto de Neru- dijo ella y Neru se tenso

-no hay nada que hablar, a mi nunca me intereso Vocaloid- respondió ella mientras se cruza de brazos

-así, entonces ¿no pues que habías aceptado ayudarlas a ellas, para que no le hicieran daño a ellos?- comento Nero, haciendo que su hermana se sonrojara

- es verdad, además Neru-chan, a pesar de ser una espía nunca nos dio ninguna información- comento Momo, haciendo que Neru se sonrojo de la vergüenza

-n-no es cierto, solo no encontré información útil es todo- volvió a contradecir

-incluso rompimos tu celular y no dijiste nada- dijo Ruko, haciendo que todos quedaran impresionados

-deben ser muy importantes para ella, su celular era como su vida- dijo Nero divertido, Neru creyó que se le iba a salir el alma

-vamos sabes que quieres volver a Vocaloid- trataba de convencer Ritsu a la rubia

-no creo que acepten- susurro con algo de tristeza

-claro que si queremos que vuelvas- dijo Rin esperanzada de que su amiga volviera

-¿Por qué? Acaso no los traicione, les mentí, incluso los lastime- decía con una gran tristeza y arrepentimiento

-pero has demostrado que de verdad te gusta Vocaloid- respondió Meiko, Neru parecía sorprendida

-claro que no, si me hubiera gustado Vocaloid me hubiera quedado ahí- respondió

-Neru deberías ser más sincera, siempre mientes para no lastimarte a ti misma, vamos ya no estoy enojado contigo, entendí el significado de la canción- susurro esto último haciendo sorprender (avergonzar) a la rubia

-pero, te lastime hice que dejaras de confiar en mi…- Len se fue acercando a ella, pero Neru de nuevo alzo la mirada viendo a los demás

-acaso ¿ustedes no me odian?- pregunto con tristeza viendo al resto de estudiantes de Vocaloid

-aceptamos que estábamos enojados contigo al principio- comentó IA

-pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que, en realidad nos estuviste protegiendo- completo Yukari con una sonrisa y los demás asintieron

-además, todos aquí somos una familia- concluyo Miriam con una amble sonrisa

-no tiene nada de malo tratar de ser feliz, además eres muy mala mintiendo- Neru alzo la cabeza y vio la sonrisa de Len, lo cual la hizo sonrojar

-idiota- acto seguido lo golpeo, Len solo sonrió al ver que era la Neru que conocía

-vamos Neru, sabes que tu lugar está con ellos- comento Dell legando a escena, Neru bajo la mirada

-¿acaso estas llorando?- se preguntó Ritsu al verla con la mirada gacha

-claro que no- exclamo ella, pero de verdad las lágrimas amenazaban con salir

-te ves tan linda así- dijo Miku con una gran sonrisa

-Neru-chan, ¡bienvenida!- exclamo Rin, luego ella y Miku se abalanzaron sobre ella

-parece que ya todo se solucionó- dijo Nero con una sonrisa

-Nero eres un buen hermano- comentó Gakupo al lado de el

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta con una gota en la sien

-bueno, siempre le haces caso a tu hermana- contesto Kaito comiendo otro helado

-tengo que hacerlo o sino me mata- dice mientras se le hace una gota al estilo anime

-Meiko-san, ¿sabe dónde podría contactar a mi hermano?- pregunta Teto, la directora asiente

-gracias a Aoki-chan, el ya viene en camino- todas las Utauloid se muestran impresionadas

-bueno se tardara un día, además Meiko-san ¿¡Por qué arruinaste la sorpresa!?- pregunta con enfado la peli azul

-bueno ella pregunto no podía hace nada-respondió como si no le interesara, pero sonrió al ver como Teto y sus amigas sonreían

-como estamos revelando secretos, creo que es mi turno- comenta Ritsu y todos la ven interesados, acto seguido se saca la peluca, mostrando a un hombre dejando a todos en blanco

-¡ERES HOMBRE!- exclaman todos con sorpresa, haciendo que Ritsu sonría divertido

-¡SI!- exclama Teto con felicidad, haciendo que todos la miraran extrañados, Ruko la vio pícaramente

-no me mires así- le pide con vergüenza, haciéndola voltear

-¿Por qué? Tu voz sonaba tan femenina- se preguntaba Miku con gran sorpresa igual que los demás

-bueno era por un programa que tenía en mi vestido que hacía sonar mi voz más femenina- respondió con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Defoko mientras ponía una mano en su frente

-bueno, no lo sé, me pareció divertido- prácticamente se hicieron un "FacePalm" ante esa respuesta, entonces Rin al darse cuenta de algo se deprimió enormemente

-¿Qué pasa? Rin-chan- pregunto Nero

-Ritsu siendo hombre tiene los pechos más grandes que yo- respondió con algo de depresión

-bueno, mis pechos en realidad son misiles- comento ella, digo el dejando a todos con la boca abierta

-¡con razón pesabas tanto!- exclamo Ruko

-¿Por qué tienes misiles en tus pechos?- pregunta enojada Mako

-no lo sé, una amiga me dijo que lo hiciera- todos cayeron de espaldas ante esa respuesta

-aunque estoy feliz, Nero y Neru volvieron a Vocaloid- exclamo Miku

-es verdad, pero ahora ¿nosotros donde estudiaremos? Después de todo no creo volver donde la maldita de Deruko- se preguntaba Teto

-¡tengo una idea!- exclamo Meiko ganándose la atención

-qué tal si, Vocaloid y Utauloid se unen- sugiere con una sonrisa, todos se miran entre si

-piénsenlo, Utauloid será una clase y Vocaloid otro, podrán convivir con nosotros- dice Meiko

-acepto- responde Ritsu, mirando a Teto esperando una respuesta de ella

-yo también, pero depende de los otros- las demás Utauloid asienten

-entonces tendré que hablar con los demás, a ver que dicen- dice Mako y luego se retira

-por la nueva Súper Escuela Preparatoria Vocaloid y Utauloid- Meiko y Teto estrechan sus manos, todos se ponen a festejar

-¿no es un nombre muy largo?- se pregunta Neru

-si lo pusiéramos corto no sería "SEPVU"- dice Rin

-creo que si sería así- dice Len, luego siente una mirada penetrante, haciendo que sintiera un frio en su espalda

-¿Qué pasa Len-kun?- se pregunta Nero al ver a su amigo así

-siento como si alguien me observara- responde con miedo, todos lo miran confusos

"si estaré en la misma escuela que Len-kun" piensa Tei con una gran felicidad, mientras (acosaba) miraba a Len escondida detrás de un poste (a lo típico Yuno Gasai)

-parece que todo volverá a la normalidad- comenta Meiko con una sonrisa

-¿A dónde vas?- se pregunta Hiyama al ver a la castaña irse

-tengo que ir a ver a Mei, Meito se quedó allá, quiero ver como esta mi hermanita- responde y luego el castaño toma las llaves de su coche

-¿quieres que te lleve?- pregunta en un tono seductor, Meiko pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este

-es muy raro que actúes tan caballeroso- comenta ella

-bueno, no quiero que tengas un accidente- responde el, mientras los estudiantes miran impresionados la escena

-e-ellos ¿están saliendo?- se pregunta Rin impactada (igual que todos)

-parece que si- responde Gakupo

-¡ahora vayamos todos al Karaoke a festejar!- exclama Teto con felicidad, todos los presentes asienten con alegría

-siempre tienes mucha energía Teto-chan- comenta Ritsu con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la peli rosa

-¿estás bien?- se pregunta y Ruko solo ríe burlona

-tienes un gran poder que pocos tienen- dice, haciendo confundir más a Ritsu

-pero primero me voy a ir a cambiar- dice el, ya que aún se encontraba con un vestido

-¡yo te ayudo!- exclama Teto sin vergüenza alguna, Ruko y Momo ríen ante la expresión de este

-¡usen protección!- exclama Ruko al verlos alejarse del grupo, ganándose una señal de Teto (creo que ya saben cuál es)

-Ruko-san no deberías decir esas cosas- regaña Momo a la pelinegra

-solo espero que no se demoren mucho- comenta Defoko, al final llegaron todos al Karaoke de la Preparatoria Vocaloid (ya que no había alguno que ocupara a tantas personas), festejaron como nunca habían hecho en toda su vida…

**Haruka: puse el 120% en este capítulo, ya que es el último *Luka y Rin se muestran impresionadas**

**Rin: pero, no has dejado ninguna pareja clara **

**Luka: es verdad y dijiste que ibas a mostrarnos como seriamos los ídolos que somos hoy en día**

**Haruka: pero es que ya no tengo más imaginación, ni siquiera sé cómo avanzar a partir de aquí *todos se quedan en blanco***

**Haruka: naa, es broma, los veo el próximo capítulo, a no ser que me maten * Rin y Luka se les hace un fondo de fuego, Haruka salta por la ventana para huir de ellas***

**Haruka: vuelve al subir por la ventana* por cierto ****L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK como agradecimiento te voy a regalar un one-shot con la pareja que quieras, pero no creas que lo voy a tener listo al dia siguiente *vuelve a saltar de la ventan, mientras Rin y Luka se suben a la aplanadora***

******Rin/Luka: !NO ESCAPARAS!**

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 10**_

_**GUERRA DE SAN VALENTIN**_

**Haruka: hola a todos, espero que no me hayan... *un tomate le cae en la cara* !¿Quién hizo eso?! Ò-Ò**

**Rin: nos abandonaste por una semana**

**Luka: es verdad te la pasaste viendo Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Haruka: bueno es que esta super interesante, no solo eso, también tuve que hacer demás cosas, de verdad lo siento por demorarme tanto pero el anime me atraía **

**Rin: bueno este capítulo es especial, ya que el proximo capitulo habra mas problemas y demas cosas**

**Luka: donde habrá una gran cantidad de celos, y algunas parejas quedaran totalmente confirmadas**

**Todas: ¡DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!**

Hace más de una semana, todo volvió a la normalidad en la ahora, Súper Escuela Preparatoria Vocaloid y Utauloid (que nombre tan largo -_-U) o SEPVU, los Utauloid se encontraban en otro salón diferente, y tenían otros horarios distintos, como cualquier escuela normal, pero no sabían que la tranquilidad de ahora iba a complicar, por la tan esperada fecha del 14 de febrero.

-bueno chicos, Meiko-san me mando a decirles que los estudiantes que iban a ser transferidos la semana pasada, tuvieron algunos problemas y que ahora vendrán dentro de un mes- comunicaba Aoki, quien ya trataba de mejorar su timidez

-además de que, habrá un evento para San Valentín, para este viernes- termino de decir para luego retirarse

"maldición" maldijeron por dentro Rin y Neru por alguna extraña razón.

-¿a quién le vas a dar chocolate? Rin-chan - pregunto Miku con interés estando en la azotea con todos sus amigos incluidos, Neru mostro una sonrisa burlona al ver a su hermano interesado en la respuesta, Rin solo se puso algo nerviosa

-e-etto, no estoy segura- respondió con nerviosismo (muy evidente) pero por dentro estaba segura de que se los daría a Nero, pero era muy vergonzoso admitirlo

-¿y tú? Neru- pregunto Len, Neru escupió su jugo de la impresión

-o-obviamente a nadie, nadie merece que le de chocolates- respondió con orgullo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otra parte

-yo desearía que Luka me diera unos chocolates llenos de su amor- comentó Gakupo con imagines no muy santas

-si te llego a dar chocolates, seguramente tendrán veneno- respondió con tranquilidad, Gakupo sudo frio

-creo que le daré chocolates a todos, ustedes son muy importantes para mí- dijo Mei con una sonrisa y prácticamente todas las chicas se abalanzaban sobre ella

-Mei-chan ¿acaso no puedes ser más Kawaii?- dijo Gumi abrazando a Mei

-es verdad, es imposible encontrar algo tan kawaii como ella- comento Rin orgullo

-parece que Gumi tiene cierto Moe (fetichismo) hacia Mei- dijo Neru mientras comía, todos asintieron, es que ella es tan Kawaii

-¿me pregunto si me darán chocolate?- se preguntaba Kaito, Rin miro fijamente a Miku, poniendo nerviosa a esta

-Kaito tu serás uno de los que más reciban chocolate- dijo Len, ya era algo obvio con todas las fans que tenia

-pero el solo quiere los de Miku-chan- dijo burlonamente Gumi, mientras miraba con malicia a los dos poniéndolos nerviosos

-¡GUMI NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!- exclamo Miku con vergüenza

-todos aquí sabemos que es verdad-dijo Rin siguiendo el juego

-gracias por tu ayuda, Rin-chan- dijo sarcásticamente Kaito, la rubia solo alzo el pulgar.

-parece que se están divirtiendo- comento Teto quien los veía desde abajo

-bueno son un grupo algo particular- dijo Ritsu, quien ya no se vestía de mujer, en cambio se convirtió en un hombre atractivo (para Teto)

-Teto-chan, ¿a quién le entregaras chocolates?- pregunto Ruko mientras acariciaba fuertemente la cabeza de esta

-Ruko, déjame en paz- exclamo ella, por alguna razón su coletas que parecían taladros, parecían moverse, Ritsu se rio ante esta escena.

Neru y Rin hablaban sobre lo que harían mañana, ya que se acercaba el tan amado y a la vez odiado 14 de febrero, día internacional del amor y decepción, día en que las chicas están más confiadas para demostrar sus sentimientos por medio del sagrado chocolate (delicioso y amado chocolate)

-entonces nos reuniremos mañana a comprar los ingredientes- dijo Rin con una sonrisa y Neru asintió

-¿Por qué no hoy?- pregunto Rin quien quería hacer todo lo más rápido posible, de la emoción que sentía

-porque hoy tengo que ir al trabajo- respondió seria ante su infantil amiga, Rin solo hizo un puchero

-¿Qué van a hacer?- pregunta Miku llegando de la nada, las dos se pusieron nerviosas

-parecen que planean algo para los chicos- Comenta Luka con una sonrisa maliciosa, las dos rubias se sonrojan

-tal vez- contesta con un puchero Neru mirando hacia otro lado

-yo también quiero ir- dice con una sonrisa Miku

-puede ser divertido- las dos rubias miran a la peli rosa con malicia

-¿no estarás planeando darle un chocolate a Gakupo-san?- pregunta burlona Rin, Luka se sonroja levemente

-claro que no-contesta con seriedad pero con un leve sonrojo, las tres chicas ríen ante esta acción…

-creo que Gakupo-san y Kaito-san serán los que reciban más chocolate- comenta Nero con las manos detrás de la cabeza

-solo me importan los de Luka-dice Gakupo con un brillo en los ojos

-si ella te da chocolate, morirás- contesta Len, arruinando la extraña fantasía de Gakupo

-creo que Len y Nero también recibirán chocolates- comento Kaito con su típica sonrisa

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta Len

-bueno Len tu antes eras un shota, como me había dicho tu hermana, pero he odio rumores de que tú eres considerado muy sexy para muchas chicas- respondió con picardía mirando al Kagamine

-eso es mejor a que te obliguen a hacer yaoi- dice Len recordando uno de sus tantos traumas (producidos por su hermana) dejando a todos en blanco

-¿Cómo fue eso?- pregunta Gakupo esperando que no le respondiera con tanto detalle

-bueno como dijo Kaito antes me consideraban shota, entonces Rin me iba a obligar a hacer yaoi con Mikuo, de milagro me salve y no tuve un trauma más grande- respondió con dos cascadas en sus ojos

-Rin-chan y Hatsune-san, dan miedo- comento Nero, imaginándose como lo obligarían

-espero que no se lo cuenten a nadie, Rin y Miku hicieron su voto de silencio, espero que ustedes también- ordeno algo avergonzado, por contar su anécdota

-lo juramos- respondieron al mismo tiempo, alzando su mano derecha

-Len-kun ¿Quién quieres que te de chocolate?- pregunto Nero curioso, "no puedo decir que Miku, Kaito está presente" pensó al ver al amante del helado

-de cualquiera estaría bien- "o tal vez Neru" ante estos pensamientos sacudió la cabeza, era raro que pensara así de su amiga

-¿y tú? Nero- pregunto Kaito viendo al menor de los Akita, este se puso nervioso

-si quieres que te los de Rin, no veo ningún problema- dice Len sorprendiendo a Nero quien se puso todo rojo

-c-claro que no, bueno tal vez sí, pero no malpiensen- los tres chicos miraban a Nero con picardía, haciendo avergonzar más al rubio…

-nos vemos mañana chicas- se despidió Rin, y las otras se despidieron igual, los gemelos Kagamine como siempre hablaban de camino a casa

-¿no piensas hacer nada para el viernes?- pregunto Len, Rin se puso sonrojada de la vergüenza, no quería que su hermano la empezara a molestar

-no- responde con un leve sonrojo, pero su hermano la ve fijamente

-¿ni siquiera para Nero?- Rin se sonroja ante esta pregunta, y golpea a su hermano

-no digas esas cosas- regaño su hermana mientras lo golpeaba levemente con su bolso

-entonces, ¿sabes si Neru le dará chocolates a alguien?- pregunto por curiosidad, no sabía la razón de porque le importaba, Rin ante esto sonríe maliciosa

-claro que si- Len se muestra interesado ante esa respuesta, y por alguna razón le molestaba

-¿a quién será?- pregunto "amablemente", pero a su hermana le pareció lo contrario así que decidió bromear un rato

-creo que será a Dell-san, ella dice que de amistad, aunque es obvio hay mucha química entre ambos- responde esperando ver alguna reacción (cosa que funciono)

-hoy no tendrás naranjas- dice de repente Len con un gesto serio, haciendo que su gemela se quedara en blanco

-¿pero que hice?- reclama mientras trata de seguirle el paso, "nota mental: no darle celos a Len" rezo para que no se quedara sin sus preciadas naranjas.

En cambio Neru se encontraba en la computadora buscando las recetas más fáciles para hacer chocolate, era la primera vez que entregaría unos, pensaba darle unos a Len y a Dell esos dos chicos eran muy importantes en su vida (aunque no lo admitiera)

-onee-chan tengo hambre- dijo de repente Nero entrando a la habitación, sorprendiendo a su hermana quien dé la impresión le tiro un de sus zapatos, dándole en toda la cara

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto adolorido en el suelo

-te he dicho que toques antes de entrar- respondido ella con enojo ante su desinteresado hermano

-pero tengo mucha hambre- comento el, a Neru solo le broto una vena en la frente

-¡pues ve a la cocina!- le grita y acto seguido lo saca de la habitación

-¿Por qué te avergüenzas de que sepa que le vas a dar chocolates a Dell-kun y a Len-kun?- pregunta el desinteresado haciendo que su hermana se sonrojara fuertemente

-espero que Rin-chan no te de chocolates- dice y acto seguido le cierra la puerta en la cara

-eres muy mala, onee-chan- dice el con falsa tristeza, su estómago pedía comida así que decidió a prepararse algo de comer, si Neru se enojaba era obvio que no le prepararía nada.

-¿debería darle chocolate?- se preguntaba Luka mientras veía de lejos a Gakupo quien estaba acomodando unos juegos

"¿me dará chocolate?" se pregunta mentalmente Gakupo mientras volteaba a ver a Luka, sus miradas se cruzaron así que Luka volteo fingiendo enojo, pero por dentro se sentía rara al verlo "¿Por qué me avergüenzo?" se preguntó la ninja sintiendo su cara roja

-algo está mal conmigo- se decía así mismo el mujeriego samurái, al sentir su corazón latir con fuerza.

-¿Qué le debería hacer a Kaito?- se preguntaba Miku acostada boca abajo en la cama, apoyándose en sus codos, mientras veía una receta de cómo hacer un helado de chocolate, entonces sonrió al pensar si le gustaría

-creo que le gustaría, es helado después de todo- dijo para sí misma, era obvio que si era Kaito cualquier helado estaría bien.

El viernes se acercaba y con ello el nervio de todas las chicas, era un día normal en el salón, sin prestarle atención a Hiyama-sensei que se lamentaba de que le tocara un salón así (como todos los profesores)

-etto Hiyama-sensei ¿puedo dar un anuncio?- pregunto Aoki en la puerta de clases el profesor cansado dijo que si

-Aoki-chan no deberías tan tímida, especialmente con él, solo entra cuando te dé la gana- sugirió Meiko quien estaba pasando por ahí, el castaño se enojó ante esto

-Meiko no deberías sugerir cosas así- dijo el mientras era cruelmente ignorado por su novia

-¡hola chicos!- saludo normalmente a toda la clase, haciendo que los chicos le prestaran atención

-he venido a avisarles, que es obligatorio que las chicas entreguen al menos un chocolate- dijo ella dejando a todas sorprendidas

-si no lo hacen tendrán 5 puntos menos- con eso dejaron a todas sin opción "Meiko-san es muy mala" pensaron prácticamente todas las chicas

-¿puede ser a una amiga?- pregunto Galaco esperando que fuera así

-no tiene que ser un chico, además los hombres deberán hacer lo mismo el día blanco- respondido Aoki, los hombres se tensaron ante esto, y las chicas también

-además tendremos un evento el 14 por san Valentín, así que ese día no habrá clases, solo una gran fiesta- termino de decir para luego retirarse junto a la peli azul.

Ya era hora de irse a casa, pero las cuatro chicas habían acordado irse a comprar

-nos vemos luego- se despidió Rin de su hermano y de Nero

-¿Qué harán esas chicas?- se preguntaron los dos al ver la extraña actitud de las chicas

-solo espero que no sea algo malo- respondido Len.

-¿ya saben que compraran?- pregunto Neru mirando su celular (donde tenía toda la lista)

-si- respondieron todas

-Luka-san ¿a quién le darás chocolate?- pregunto interesada Rin

-tal vez a Gakupo- respondido con cierta vergüenza, haciendo que todas la miraran pícaramente

-solo es por la regla de Meiko-san- dijo como excusa pero ninguna se lo creyó, cuando llegaron a la tienda buscaban todos los ingredientes que necesitarían

-¿pero dónde los haremos?- se preguntaba Rin mientras caminaban de regreso a casa

-mi casa está libre, por si quieren ir- sugirió Miku con una sonrisa

-ya es tarde y no creo que tengamos tiempo, por culpa de alguien- dijo Luka señalando a Rin, las compras hubieran sido rápidas si no hubiera sido que había un 50% de descuento en videojuegos

-bueno entonces iremos donde Miku- sentencio Neru estando indiferente a todo, aunque por dentro se moría de nervios, ya que temía que no pudiera hacer un chocolate comestible.

-ara ¿chicas que hacen por aquí?- pregunto Meiko quien pasaba por ahí (comprando su alcohol)

-acabamos de comprar los ingredientes para hacer chocolate- respondió Miku con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué mejor no lo compran en vez de prepararlo?- sugirió Meiko con aires superiores ante su gran idea

-bueno Meiko-san dicen que si tu preparas algo con tu corazón, aquella persona sentirá lo mismo, incluso podemos hacer que hagan lo que queramos- contesto Rin con una sonrisa inocente, pero Neru solo la vio con picardía

-ya veo que quieres hacer con mi hermano- comentó haciendo sonrojar a la rubia

-pero tú también con mi hermano- contrarresto ella, Miku y Luka veían la escena con una gota al estilo anime, mientras tanto Meiko se encontraba en una extraña fantasía

_Mente de Meiko:_

Hiyama se encontraba comiendo los chocolates que Meiko le había dado, y preparado con todo su amor

-esto esta delicioso, hoy has lo que quieras conmigo- dijo cargando a la castaña al estilo princesa, y esta solo tenía una sonrisa victoriosa

_Volviendo a la realidad._

-¿Qué le pasa a Meiko-san?- pregunto Neru al verla con una extraña energía

-quien sabe- contesto Luka con una gota en la sien

-yo también hare chocolate- dijo de repente con un extraño brillo en su mirada haciendo reaccionar a las otras

-nos reuniremos en mi casa mañana, todos los chicos se arrodillaran ante nosotras- ordeno con un fondo de fuego, y a todas se les hizo una gota al estilo anime

-creo que sería mejor que en mi casa- dice Miku con una sonrisa amable

-no tengo opción- comenta Neru desinteresada

-nos vemos mañana- se despide Miku y Meiko mientras se van, ya que sus casas quedan cerca

-yo también me voy- se despide igualmente Luka tomando otro camino, Rin y Neru se van juntas a casa hablando de varias cosas para pasar el tiempo

-estoy nerviosa nunca he hecho chocolate- dice Neru y acto seguido suelta un gran suspiro

-yo también, nunca cocino y tengo miedo de que salgan mal- dijo Rin mientras recordaba todas las veces que cocinaba, incendiaba la cocina o envenenaba a su hermano…

-ya llegue- dice Rin mientras entraba, pero le pareció raro no escuchar a nadie, hasta que vio una nota en la mesa, "es la letra de Len" piensa para después leerlo

"voy a llegar tarde, haz tu cena y no seas tan vaga para hacerlo ATT: Len"

Ella solo arrugo la nota con un gesto de enfado

-primero me dejas sin naranjas y ahora sin comida, te voy a matar Len- susurra con algo de molestia (mucha molestia)

-¿que podría hacer?- se preguntaba mientras veía la nevera y no encontró nada

-es verdad hoy teníamos que comprar para la cena, Len me matara por olvidarme- se dijo a si misma mientras tenía la cabeza gacha y tenía dos cascadas por sus ojos

-bueno esto es caso de emergencia- dijo mientras veía la tarjeta que tenía en sus manos, marco el número y espero a que le contestaran

-quiero dos pizzas medianas, con queso extra- ordenaba con una gran sonrisa

"será mi tarde perfecta" pensaba para sí misma, mientras encendía su x-box y empezaba a jugar.

-espero que no esté haciendo de vaga- comentó Len mientras caminaba con los chicos a una sala de cine

-confía en tu hermana, no creo que pase nada malo- decía Nero tratando de ayudar los nervios de su amigo

-la última vez que la deje sola, compro varios mangas, 2 televisores y una consola, tuvimos que trabajar extra para poder pagarlo, y hace dos años compro la aplanadora- a todos se les corrió una gota en la sien ante este relato, solo Rin podía hacer algo así

-bueno se distraerá con algo, ya tiene suficiente que hacer- ayudo Kaito mientras sacaba su helado, recordaba que tenía varios videojuegos

-serán solo dos horas no te preocupes- sonrió amble Gakupo con confianza.

Después de una hora Rin se encontraba ya cansada de jugar lo mismo "maldito Len me quito los demás videojuegos" pensaba aburrida, recostada en el sofá, bueno fue culpa de ella al no organizar su habitación y de olvidarse de varias cosas esa semana, no tenía importancia recordar él porque

-ya parece mi padre- pensó con aburrimiento, Len siempre era muy estricto, responsable y organizado, el sí parecía el mayor

-o más bien un sirviente muy molesto- susurro con burla pensando, en un Len con traje de sirviente regañándola, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea

-ya se, leeré historias de terror- pensó con felicidad, al menos mataría el tiempo, acto seguido fue a su habitación y prendió la computadora, después de otra hora leyendo cosas traumantes, el miedo empezaba a hacer efecto en ella "¿Por qué Len no llega?" se preguntaba totalmente tapada con su cobija y todavía con la computadora encendida

"oí los sonidos de unos pasos, pensé que era alguien de mi familia, hubiera deseado que fuera así, cuando Salí al pasillo no había nadie se encontraba totalmente oscuro y al prender la luz había solo un rastro de sangre, lejos de estar asustada pensando que sería una broma, sentí como alguien entraba voltee a ver y…" Rin se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta abrirse, salió rápidamente hacia el pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta y abrazo a la primera persona que vio (pensaba que sería su hermano)

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto preocupado Len al verla así, y cuando ella abrió los ojos vio que era Nero a quien estaba abrazando, el cual se encontraba totalmente sonrojado y mirando hacia otra parte, Gakupo y Kaito se quedaron sorprendidos de que Rin saliera de la nada

-etto, ¡no pasa nada!- contesto de la vergüenza y volvió rápidamente a su habitación, dejando a todos confundidos, y al otro avergonzado

-¿Qué le pasara?- se preguntaba Kaito mirando la dirección donde se fue

-quien sabe- responde Gakupo desinteresado, Nero todavía se encontraba algo sonrojado

-pero veo que a Nero-dono le gusto esa sorpresa- ante esto el rubio reacciona

-¡claro que no!- exclama sonrojado por aquella afirmación

-si claro- dicen los tres a la vez con sarcasmo, entonces Len se pone a buscar entre los estantes alguna cosa

-creo que Rin lo tiene, voy a preguntarle- dice Len para luego ir a la habitación de su hermana

-sé que Nero quiere que Rin lo salude así siempre- se burlaba Kaito del sonrojado chico, quien quería que la tierra tragara a los dos idiotas que lo molestaban

-he oído que has tenido muchas citas con Miku-san, y que no fueron solo por helado- ahora el turno de avergonzarse era para Kaito

-claro que no, eran solo de amigos- se defendió con esa excusa que nadie creyó

-Kaito-dono siempre oculta _oscuras_ intenciones con Miku-dono- comento Gakupo con cierta malicia

-¡no soy un pervertido como tú!- exclamo señalando a Gakupo y así estuvieron en una estúpida pelea de quien tenía peores intenciones.

En cambio Len se encontraba frente a la puerta de su hermana dio un suspiro antes de tocar la puerta

-Rin voy a entrar- aviso y acto seguido abrió la puerta, vio a su hermana acostada en su cama totalmente tapada

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto mientras buscaba alguna cosa

-fue vergonzoso- responde y Len entendió que era por lo que acababa de pasar hace unos segundos

-no te preocupes, él lo olvidara mañana- dice en un intento de ayudarla, ella simplemente no dijo nada

-bueno voy a prestarle esta película a los chicos, si no te importa- dice para después salir

"será vergonzoso verlo" pensaba para sus adentros mientras se abrazaba al peluche que tenía al lado.

-aquí tienen, ahora ya salgan de mi casa- prácticamente los echa a los tres

-Len-kun está de mal humor- comenta Kaito

-bueno casi nos sacan por tu helado y que Gakupo-san estuviera peleando con unos chicos solo por coquetear con sus novias- responde Nero y los dos se avergonzaron de sí mismos.

Era ya casi media noche y cierta rubia no podía dormir, debido a las cuantas historias de terror que había leído, por alguna razón escuchaba ruidos raros y en la ventana le pareció ver una sombra misteriosa, le recordó como aquel día que Gumi les hizo esa broma, pero ella no se encontraba ahí haciendo que se asustara más.

Decidió ir a la habitación de su hermano para al menos tratar de dormir tranquila esa noche, entro sin decir nada y vio a su hermano obviamente dormido, de espaldas, y con el espacio perfecto para ella; se metió a la cama tratando de mover un poco a su hermano para que le diera un poco más de espacio, eso le hizo recordar cuando eran niños, siempre dormían juntos cuando ella tenía miedo, o cuando hacía mucho frio

"me pregunto si a Len le asustara algo" pensó con una sonrisa nostálgica, Len al darse cuenta del peso extra se despertó un poco, volteo y vio a su hermana tratando de acomodarse

-¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunto somnoliento, Rin se exalto de que la hubiera descubierto

-bueno es que, extrañaba dormir contigo- mintió, algo que su hermano noto

-leíste historias de terror ¿cierto?- ella maldijo porque el, la hubiera descubierto de esa forma tan fácil

-tal vez, solo déjame dormir aquí- Len solo sonrió un poco y se acomodó de tal forma que los dos quedaran cómodos

-también es por eso que te abalanzaste sobre Nero- comentó el y ella se sonrojo de la vergüenza, así que decidió fingir que estaba dormida, Len otra vez se volteo para volver a dormir, Rin lo abrazo por detrás como cuando eran niños, Len sonrió ante esto, su hermana podría ser muy molesta pero de verdad la quería.

Comenzaba un nuevo día y con ello el 14 de febrero se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina, literalmente ya solo faltaba un día para eso, los gemelos Kagamine se dirigían a su súper escuela preparatoria.

-tu cama es mucho mas cómoda que la mía- comento Rin mientras se estiraba un poco

-no lo tomes de costumbre, fue muy difícil levantarte- dijo su hermano algo molesto, ya que para despertarla tuvo que usar agua fría haciéndola levantar de mal humor, luego se dio una pelea entre ellos hasta que se dieron cuenta de que iba hacer tarde

-y por la noche estuviste murmurando mucho el nombre de Neru- comento con malicia y él se sonrojo ya que recordaba el sueño que había tenido con su "amiga", se trataba de que por alguna razón ellos dos eran novios y actuaban como tal (besos, abrazos todo incluido) "ella solo es mi amiga" pensó para así dejar de pensar en esas cosas

-¿acaso era algo pervertido?- pregunto ella haciendo que él se sobresaltara, el solo acelero el paso

-claro que no- contesto con molestia, no iba a contarle algo tan vergonzoso

-entonces dime ¿Cómo fue el sueño?- pedía ella igual que una niña pequeña, haciendo que Len se sonrojara, pero la suerte estaba de su lado ese día

-hola Neru y Nero- saludo a los hermanos Akita quien se encontraba más adelante, ellos le devolvieron el saludo

-No creas que te salvaste, hare que me digas- dijo ella enojada, confundiendo a los Akita

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Neru

-nada- contestaron los dos, Neru solo los miro sospechosamente, fueron hablando hasta que llegaron a la escuela y ahí vieron a Miriam-sensei

-hola chicos- saludo amablemente

-ohayo- saludaron todos devuelta, en eso vieron una gran caja con varias gafas

-¿para que eso?- pregunto con miedo Nero esperando de que no fuera idea de la directora

-Meiko-san ha dicho que hoy será el día Megane (gafas) así que es obligatorio que todos usen unas, o si no se les bajara 5 puntos- respondió manteniendo su sonrisa amable, todos interesados se pusieron a ver que gafas usarían

-¿Cómo me quedan?- pregunto Rin usando unas gafas con un marco delgado, haciendo resaltar mas sus ojos

-te ves bien-respondió Nero al ver que Rin se veía muy linda con eso

-cierra la boca al menos- dijo su hermana haciendo que el reaccionara y se avergonzara, Len y Neru rieron ante esta reacción

-tú también luces bien-comento Len al ver a Neru usando unas gafas de marco Rojo

-bueno a ti no te queda tan mal- alago a su manera Neru al Kagamine, quien usaba unas gafas parecidas a las de su hermana

-Nero-kun luce tan bien- susurro para sí misma Galaco de lejos al ver a Nero usando unas gafas de marco delgado color negro, una gran ira se apodero de ella al ver a Rin Kagamine

-esa maldita, ¿Por qué siempre está con él?- se preguntaba con enojo, deseando que fuera posible matar con la mirada.

Cuando entraron al salón vieron a todos con sus gafas, bueno nadie quería que por un capricho de la profesora tuvieran menos puntos

-parece que nadie quiere perder- comento Nero, y así fueron todos a su respectivos lugares

-hola Rin-chan- saludo Miku llegando donde su amiga, ella tenía unas gafas con un marco rosa claro

-hola Miku-nee- devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, Gakupo miraba al puesto vacío donde debería estar Luka deprimiéndose por la posibilidad de no ver a peli rosa

-¿Qué pasa Gakupo?- pregunto Kaito, quien lucía muy sensual e inteligente con esa gafas de marco azul y por alguna razón tenía el cabello hacia un lado

-Luka no ha venido- respondió mientras tenía un ojo cerrado y se acomodaba esas gafas de marco negro y grueso (*derrame nasal*)

-es raro verte sin tu kimono- comentó Nero al verlo con solo una camisa de manga larga color morado y unos pantalones algo desgastados (haciéndolo lucir más estúpido y sensual)

-bueno es que ayer, mi perro lo destrozo por mi descuido- respondió recordando ese momento, todo por no dejarlo en el armario, su humor cambio rápidamente al ver a Luka con sus gafas, que hacían resaltar sus ojos, Gakupo se emocionó al verla así

-parece que ahora estará feliz- comento Len y todos asintieron, al ver cómo iba hacia ella

-hola Luka-san- saludo Miku desde lejos, ella devolvió el saludo y fue hacia allá ignorando olímpicamente a Gakupo.

Las clases comenzaron, siendo la primera hora idiomas con Clara, la cual les estaba enseñando español

-odio esta clase- pensaba Rin por no entender nada, ni siquiera sabía si podía pronunciarlo

-*puedo pasar*- pregunto una voz (PD:* esto significa que hablan en español), todos se extrañaron al ver a una chica con el pelo blanco pero las puntas de un color morado

-¡Maika!- exclamo Clara al ver a su amiga

-clase, vayan repasando el último tema ya vuelvo- ordeno mientras salía

-¿Quién será ella?- se preguntó Miku asomándose desde su asiento, para ver al menos que pasaba

-escuche que hay una nueva vocaloid española, debe ser ella- respondió Kaito quien se encontraba al lado de ella, mientras sacaba discretamente su helado

-¿hay vocaloids españoles?- pregunto Rin con sorpresa

-si Clara, Bruno y Maika son unos de ellos, bueno los más reconocidos- respondió Neru quien saco toda esa información de su celular

-también hay un nuevo vocaloid llamado Yohio-termino de decir y Rin se acerca a ver al celular de Neru

-es bastante guapo- comenta con asombro, haciendo que Nero tuviera algo de celos

-es verdad quisiera conocerlo- ahora era Len quien se sentía raro "esto no debería molestarme" pensaba para sus adentros

-bueno chicos ella es la Vocaloid su nombre es Maika y se quedara unos días- presento Clara a la chica quien saludo a todos con una sonrisa

-*un gusto conocerlos*- dijo dejando a todos confundidos ya que ninguno sabia español, así que Clara le susurra algo a su amiga

-lo siento pero todavía no me acostumbro al japonés- se disculpó y todos los chicos se quedaron embobados por su sonrisa, Luka miro mal a Gakupo y este no se dio cuenta por estar viendo a la albina, lo mismo pasaba con Miku quien no soporto ver como Kaito miraba a otra chica (celos celos everywhere).

-qué bueno que ya estás aquí- menciono Meiko mientras entraba al salón

-bueno como ya saben Maika no es la única nueva Vocaloid- acto seguido varias de las chicas dieron suspiros al ver al sexy rubio entrar

-de verdad es sexy- susurro Rin prácticamente hipnotizada

-él es Yohio, ahora ellos dos serán parte de Vocaloid, así que espero no tener problemas- termino de decir para después retirarse junto a los dos nuevos Vocaloids

-bien espero que hayan repasado el tema- a Clara se le corrió una gota en la sien al ver la expresión de ellos, sabía que no habían estudiado nada.

Hiyama quien se encontraba por los pasillos vio a Meiko con Yohio "¿será el nuevo Vocaloid?" se preguntó y por alguna razón se escondió detrás de la pared

-Meiko-san ha sido muy amable- dijo Yohio con una sonrisa que Hiyama considero coqueta

-es mi deber como directora- respondió con una sonrisa, luego de eso el castaño que fue tomado por los celos fue hacia donde estaban ellos dos, fingiendo su enojo con una falsa sonrisa

-hola Meiko- saludo a su novia y fingió que apenas había notado a su acompañante

-un gusto conocerte soy Hiyama Kiyoteru- saludo cordialmente, pero el rubio noto el aura de el como si dijera "espero que te alejes de ella si no quieres morir"

-vaya Meiko-san no me habías dicho que tenías novio- ella se sonrojo levemente ante ese comentario

-lo siento por demorarme- se disculpó Maika yendo hacia ellos

-mucho gusto, soy Maika- se presentó ella ante Hiyama quien se presentó igual

-bueno creo que ya nos tenemos que ir, dijiste que querías ver Japón- comento Yohio con una sonrisa mientras ponía su brazo alrededor del cuello de ella, haciéndola avergonzar

-entonces adiós Meiko-san, Kiyoteru-san- se despidieron ambos mientras se iban, Meiko suspiro y luego vio maliciosamente al castaño

-eres tan lindo celoso- dijo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello

-no estaba celoso- respondió con un leve sonrojo, mientras Meiko le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla

-si claro, pero sabes que prefiero a mi sexy profesor- comento Meiko haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara ante esa acción de ella.

Ya terminaba el horario escolar, las chicas esperaban a Meiko fuera de su oficina (ya que ella se los ordeno)

-¿Cuánto tardara?- se preguntaba Neru quien llevaba allí desde hace 10 minutos

-bueno es la directora tendrá mucho que hacer- respondió Miku pero luego a todas les pareció imposible que ella trabajara tanto

-bueno chicas ya vámonos- ordeno Meiko al momento de salir, se encontraba algo cansada por alguna razón, cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras de si

-te demoraste mucho- regaño Luka a la castaña

-tuve algunos problemas- respondió con desinterés, afuera estaba un coche adonde cabían todas y era de un color rojo

-este es mi bebe, así que no hagan ensucien nada dentro del coche- todas asintieron, al subir al coche Luka se encontraba de copiloto y las 3 en la parte de atrás

-abróchense sus cinturones- dijo antes de comenzar a conducir, tenía un extraño brillo en la mirada, todas se abrazaron entre si al ver a la velocidad en que iba, Luka se encontraba neutral ante todo

-no pensé que moriría tan pronto- se lamentaba Rin mientras abrazaba a Neru, Meiko iba a una velocidad increíble además de que cada vez que cambiaba de dirección era muy brusca, hasta que por fin el infierno… digo el recorrido, Neru por alguna razón no se mostró impresionada ante la gigante mansión, Meiko al verla solo formo una sonrisa triste.

-¡comencemos!- exclamo Meiko teniendo su actitud energética de siempre todas comenzaron a hacer su chocolate

-Luka-san, no creo que el atún sea para el chocolate- comento Neru al ver como la ninja cortaba un gran atún

-¿en serio?- se preguntó Luka, el atún era delicioso ¿Por qué no incluirlo en todo?, Neru negó con la cabeza

-¿de dónde sacas esas recetas?- se preguntó la rubia ¿Qué persona en el mundo incluye atún en chocolate? Bueno solo ella

-Miku-nee ¿no crees que quedara con un sabor raro?- pregunto Rin al ver como su amiga cortaba el negi y lo echaba a la mezcla

-Rin-chan el negi sabe bien con todo- respondió Miku, a Rin se le bajo una gota por la sien, "espero que Kaito no salga envenenado" pensaba con cierta lastima hacia el amante de los helados

-¿a quienes les van a dar chocolate?- pregunto Meiko para tener un tema de conversación

-a Kaito- respondió Miku y todas pusieron una sonrisa picara

-pero solo de amigos- dijo totalmente sonrojada "si claro" pensaron todas con sarcasmo

-creo que yo se los daré a Len y a Nero- dijo Rin con una sonrisa

-cofcofcofsoloaNerocofcofcof- tocio falsamente Neru haciendo a Rin sonrojar

-tu solo quieres dárselo a Len- dijo ella como venganza, Neru se puso algo sonrojada

-vamos, admitan sus sentimientos- sugirió Meiko poniendo su mano en el hombro de cada una

-solo es por amistad- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo con un puchero

-así que Luka-san, le dar chocolates a la estúpida berenjena- la peli rosa ante esto se avergüenza

-solo es por la regla que pusiste- Meiko suspiro cansada por lo orgullosa que era la chica

-¿acaso ninguna de ustedes puede ser honesta?- se preguntó mientras le ponía algo de licor a su mezcla "pobre Hiyama-sensei" se lamentaron todas por su profesor, luego de mucho esfuerzo lograron hacer su chocolate

-¿no ibas a hacer un helado de chocolate?- pregunto Rin al ver que Miku llevaba unos normales

-bueno es que se derretiría y no quiero que mi maletín se ensucie- respondió frustrada, Rin se lamentó por su amiga, después de eso todas se fueron hacia sus respectivas casas.

-ya llegue- saludaba Rin mientras entraba al apartamento que compartía con su hermano, el cual se encontraba en el sofá viendo Inuyasha

-pensé que no llegarías- comento Len mientras se llevaba otro pocky a la boca

-maldición, hoy era el especial de Inuyasha- recordó y rápidamente llevo el chocolate a la nevera, se cambió por una ropa más cómoda, para sentarse en el sofá, disfrutando de la serie que había sido parte de su infancia, hasta que al final los dos gemelos se quedaron dormidos en el sofá.

Cuando Neru llego vio que la cocina era un total desastre, había queso derretido por todas partes, guardo el chocolate en la nevera, luego apretó sus puños

-¡NERO!- exclamo enojada mientras iba enfadada a la habitación de su hermano menor, llego a la puerta y la abrió de una patada asustando al pobre Nero

-hermana, todo tiene una explicación- Neru ignorando las suplicas de Nero, totalmente enojada lo tomo del cuello

-tienes 5 segundos- advirtió ella, Nero trago saliva

-bueno intente hacer algo nuevo, entonces me distraje unos momentos y el horno exploto- termino de explicar rogando que su hermana no lo matara, ella lo soltó lentamente y cuando Nero creyó que se había salvado, ella lo pateo por detrás haciéndolo salir de la habitación

-ve a limpiar todo, ahora- ordeno con una fría mirada, Nero sabiendo que era mejor no retarla por su bien físico y mental.

Por fin después de unos locos días, san Valentín hacia su aparición, había un hermoso día perfecto para una cita, las parejas disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, las chicas entregaban sus chocolates, pero todo era diferente en la preparatoria Vocaloid, los estudiantes se encontraban en su respectivo salón

-¿no pues que Meiko haría una gran fiesta?- se preguntaba Rin recostada en su asiento

-bueno dio que en la próxima hora todo estaría listo- respondió Nero quien se encontraba algo aburrido, Neru quien normal, se dio cuenta de algo "que tal si tenemos que entregar los chocolates durante esta hora" ante esta idea se puso nerviosa, todavía no se encontraba lista para eso, Len en cambio sentía un frio recorrer su espalda, volteo para ver si era alguien pero lo único que noto fue a Tei mirándolo la cual le sonrió, la albina se acercó a él con una caja roja en sus manos

-buenos días, Len-kun- saludo con su sonrisa, Neru se sintió incomoda con la presencia de ella, Rin miro interesada a la albina

-¿Qué relación tienes con Len-kun?- le pregunto a Rin quien pudo ver que tenía una extraña aura de muerte (pero con una amable sonrisa)

-soy su gemela- respondió mientras se le formaba una gota al estilo anime al ver que tenía otra vez un aura amable

-ten, quise darte esto significa todo lo que siento por ti- Len se quedó confundido ante esto, extrañado tomo la caja y cuando la abrió quedo en blanco, todos al ver la expresión de Len, miraron lo que había dentro, quedando con la misma expresión

-¿Qué significa esto Tei?- pregunto Neru con enfado al ver un chocolate con la forma de Len y tenía escrito "I LOVE YOU"

-¿algún problema con eso? Neru- pregunto Tei mientras sus ojos perdían brillo y de la nada sacaba un cuchillo

-¿acaso también lo vas a acosar?- pregunto retadora mientras chocaban frentes, los presentes temblaron ante la posibilidad de una pelea (menos los hombres ellos querían acción)

-si no te quitas de mi camino, te matare- Neru lejos de estar asustada la miro fríamente, antes de que pudiera decir algo, todos voltearon a ver a Mayu quien destrozo un asiento con su hacha

-así que ¿me quieres quitar mi puesto de asesina?- pregunto con una sonrisa totalmente falsa, perdiendo el brillo en sus ojos

-creo que esto va a terminar mal- comento Nero, todos temblaron por su vida, había dos psicópatas y una Tsundere, dudaban que podrían salir ilesos

-¿Por qué no vas a tu salón Sukone Tei?- sugirió Neru tratando de aguantar su enojo (celos)

-sol vine a ver a Len-kun, así que me voy- todos suspiraron aliviados ante esto

-esa maldita quien se cree- maldijo por lo bajo ella

-¿acaso la conoces?- pregunto Len mientras volvía a cerrar la caja

-es Sukone Tei, cada vez que le gusta alguien lo acosa las 24 horas, siempre lleva un cuchillo consigo incluso le han puesto ordenes de restricción- contesto mientras se acomodaba el pelo hacia atrás

-si ves Len te dije que recibirías chocolates- dijo Kaito entrando en escena

-pero no quería que fuera de ella- comento con temor ante la posibilidad de tener una loca como acosadora

-Len ¿Tsundere o Yandere?- pregunto Rin de la nada confundiendo al pobre rubio

-Tsundere- contesto dudoso, al ver como Rin y Nero chocaban las manos, Neru se fue del salón para ir a la azotea, Len por "curiosidad" fue a ver qué haría, la encontró en la azotea mirando el cielo, su cabello se movía junto al viento, a Len le pareció que se veía muy linda así

-¿te pasa algo?- pregunto el, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera

-claro que no- respondido mientras volteaba la mirada, no sabía si era un buen momento para entregarle eso

-siempre dices eso, ¿acaso tienes vergüenza de entregar el chocolate?- Neru se sorprendió por eso, no pensó que se daría cuenta tan rápido

-bueno tal vez, es la primera vez que lo hago- respondido con un leve sonrojo, mientras jugaba con sus dedos de forma nerviosa

-tranquila creo que a Dell-san le gustara- Neru se quedó en blanco, era su mejor amigo así que debería ser fácil, a no ser que Len pensara que tuviera otra cosa, ante esto ella empezó a reír, haciendo confundir al rubio

-idiota, no hablo de el- dijo al ver la cara de Len, acto seguido se tranquiliza y saca una pequeña caja de su bolsillos

-no pienses nada raro- decía mientras le entregaba la caja que era de color amarillo y un pequeño listón dorado lo adornaba, Neru se encontraba algo nerviosa de lo que podría decir, Len sonrió ante este gesto

-gracias Neru- dice mientras junta sus frentes, haciendo avergonzar más a la chica, la cual lo empuja un poco

-no hagas esas cosas- lo regaña mientras ella se sienta, Len la imita y abre la caja, prueba uno de los chocolates que había ahí

-¿te gusta?- pregunta al ver que él no hacia ningún gesto, le sorprendió que Len pusiera su brazo alrededor de ella y le sonriera

-están deliciosos- responde, lo que no se daban cuenta era que había varios espías

-la misión fue un éxito- susurraron Rin y Nero alzando los pulgares

-nunca pensé que lo haría- comenta Luka con su actitud indiferente "Debería dárselos también" piensa mirando al samurái

-Len se hará un hombre- dice orgulloso Gakupo con falsas lágrimas

-no creo que lo hagan tan rápido- comenta Kaito con una gota en la sien

-Len es un gran pervertido por dentro- concluye Rin y de ahí comenzaron todos, una discusión de la hombría de Len, en eso se abre la puerta haciendo que todos se callaran y se pusieran nerviosos

-¿Qué creen que hacen?- pregunto con voz de ultratumba Neru

-¡CORRAN!- exclamo Miku y todos hicieron caso, Neru se puso a perseguir a sus entrometidos amigos, por eso casi todos se fueron separando en parejas, Nero y Rin, Gakupo y Luka, Kaito y Miku.

Luka quería aprovechar ese momento a solas con Gakupo (no es esa forma) así que decidió callar a su orgullo por unos momentos, saco la cajita rosa

-ten, solo te la doy para que no me bajen puntos- dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado, Gakupo sonrió ante esto, una gran felicidad lo invadido, tanto así que abrazo fuertemente a Luka

-gracias- le susurro en el oído, la ninja se sintió muy nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca, pero decidió dejarlo ser feliz al menos un día, así que le correspondió al abrazo, Gakupo se sentía muy raro, era extraño que él no pudiera contenerse pero bueno con esa cara tan tierna que había puesto su amada peli rosa, ¿Qué hombre se contendría?

Con Nero y Rin los dos se encontraban en el patio, pendientes de que Neru no los encontrara

-Neru-chan da miedo- comento Rin recordando la cara que puso al descubrirlos

-bueno yo tengo que vivir todos los días con ese monstruo- Nero tembló recordando todas las veces que su hermana se enojaba

-Len es el único que logra domarla- ante este comentario los dos ríen, entonces Rin cree que es el momento para darle el chocolate

-nee ¿tienes un momento?- pregunto la Kagamine parando su caminar, Nero asintió le pareció una actitud muy extraña por parte de ella

-¿Qué tal si nos sentamos allá?- sugirió ella señalando un árbol, ella no sabía que estaba haciendo, no era una confesión o algo así ¿cierto?

-¿Rin-chan estas bien?- pregunto Nero extrañado por el comportamiento de su amiga

-bueno yo esto- diciendo todas esas cosas incoherentes saco la caja que era amarilla con un estampado de naranjas

-quería darte esto, como un agradecimiento- dijo tomando todo el valor que tenía (el cual era poco) Nero sonrió feliz ante esto y tomo la caja

-Gracias, Rin-chan- acto seguido le frota fuertemente la cabeza, haciendo molestar a la rubia, pero este momento fue interrumpido por Galaco

-lo siento por interrumpir- se disculpa formando una sonrisa falsa

-no tranquila- dice Nero amable como siempre

-bueno quería entregarte esto Nero-kun, espero que te guste- le entrego una caja más grande que la de Rin y más linda (por así decirlo) y luego avergonzada se fue, Rin escondió perfectamente sus celos, y a Nero solo se le hizo una gota al estilo anime al verla desanimada.

Con Kaito y Miku los cuales se encontraban corriendo de una enfurecida Neru, por accidente Miku se tropezó y Kaito como buena persona decidió ayudarla, pero

Neru uso patada voladora /(._.)/

Es muy eficaz /(*o*)

Kaito está debilitado (x-x) ¿desea continuar?...

-ya tuve suficiente, creo que no te hare nada Miku- menciono ella arreglando su falda

-será mejor que lo lleves a la enfermería- menciono al ver al peli azul desmayado, para luego retirarse, Miku con gran esfuerzo llevo a Kaito a la enfermería

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto la enfermera: Yowane Haku, Meiko le dio trabajo ya que eran compañeras de bebidas

-tuvo un accidente- respondido recordando lo que paso, Haku la ayudo a llevarlo a la camilla

-solo estará inconsciente unos minutos, aunque el golpe fue algo fuerte- dijo ella mirando si había alguna otra herida

-me tengo que ir ¿podrías cuidar de la enfermería? Prometo no demorarme- pidió la albina y Miku asintió, después de todo no se iría sin Kaito, toco su bolsillo para ver si tenía los chocolates pero no sintió nada dentro, entrando en desesperación "los habré tirado cuando me caí ¿ahora que hare?" se preguntaba teniendo sus dos manos en su cabeza, cuando sintió como Kaito iba despertando lentamente

-¿Miku?- la diva se abalanzo sobre el

-lo siento Kaito- se disculpó, extrañando al peli azul, aunque no le molestaba nada tener que abrazarla

-perdí tus chocolates, de verdad lo siento- Kaito sonrió pensando que era una oportunidad que no podría perder

-bueno puedes compensarlo de otra forma- dijo mirando hacia otro lado sonrojado, Miku no entendió nada hasta que Kaito estampo sus labios junto a los suyos, ella correspondió dejándose llevar por sus instintos, formando así un tierno beso

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Haruka: la idea del beso en realidad al principio pensé que sería con Gakupo y Luka, pero luego me dije que en esta pareja sería más Kawaii, además les doy un consejo: nunca le enseñen ingles a un idiota, perderás el tiempo eso me paso hoy**

**Rin: bueno contestamos reviews**

**AkitaCami02: bueno es que se me olvido decir que Deruko le había prohibido a Ted llamar, así que por eso el mal entendido, aunque nunca pensé en poner a Tei en mi fic, pero es que me vi su versión de "Len-kyun NOW!" entonces me pareció gracioso ponerla como competencia… Tsundere Vs Yandere ¿Quién ganara? (ya sabemos la respuesta)**

**L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK: por cierto he tenido ciertos problemas, como que cada vez que escribo le dan la gana de llamarme así que se pierde la inspiración, pero creo que estará listo en unos días**

**Chiri-kun9: es que no sé quién podría ser la pareja de IA, no sé si ponerla con Seeu o con alguien más, nunca pense en la pareja de ella, por cierto ¿cuando publicas el siguiente capítulo de tu fic?**

**Shana: me alegra que te guste, ¿te atreves a amenazarme con mi Tako Luka? *abraza fuertemente a Tako Luka y esta le hecha tinta en la cara y escapa***

**En realidad Len sentirá muchos celos con la llegada de uno de los nuevos estudiantes, además los sentimientos de Len se notaran mas pero el muy idiota no se dará cuenta de lo que siente, una vez me paso eso -_-U**

**¡LES PROMETO A TODOS QUE TERMINARE EL FANFIC, AUNQUE MUERA MI FANTASMA LO ESCRIBIRA! Okno**

**Dejen review o sino descargaran animes con censura (soy una malota)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12**_

_**NUEVOS RIVALES… ¡¿EN EL AMOR?!**_

**Haruka: cuanto tiempo sin vernos lectores, bueno tuve ciertos problemas, como que regreso mi mejor amigo**

**Rin: y como es su mejor amigo viene todos los días en su casa, y se apodera de su computador, así que no puede escribir por el muy desgraciado ese**

**Luka: por eso, además, salía más con sus amigos, la chica a la que le enseñaba ingles perdió el p**** examen, y tuvo que venir otra vez, y volvió a perder incluso con la ayuda de un Nerd**

**Haruka: esa y muchas más razones como que tuve que trabajar pero no me pagan (claro si soy de la familia es solo ayuda gratis)**

**Tods: sin más demora disfruten el capitulo**

El resto del día paso una gran fiesta (organizada por la mejor directora del mundo) por eso a Teto le parecido que era el momento perfecto para darle los chocolates a Ritsu, el al recibirlos le dio un beso en la mejilla que la dejo K.O

-¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado al verla desmayada

-está mejor de lo que crees- respondió Roku mirando con malicia a su amiga inconsciente, ella también había recibido algunos chocolates de Momo, Meiko no le bajo puntos por que Ruko era hermafrodita así que valía como un chico

El día paso totalmente normal bueno a veces algunos estudiantes les daban la gana de cantar una canción (la mayoría de amor), la fiesta término algo tarde, por eso agradecían que el día siguiente fuera sábado.

Len y Nero si recibieron varios chocolates de varias chicas, Len por ser el sexy shota y a Nero por ser, como decían ellas un caballero (arruinando los momentos de Neru y Len y Rin y Nero), además de que Luka se tuvo que aguantar todo el día todas las fanáticas del estúpido y sensual samurái, a pesar de que el dijera que sus chocolates eran los únicos que le importaban, no quitaban las ganas de matar de la ninja a todas las locas fanáticas que querían violarlo con la mirada, y no eran celos según ella.

Ya había pasado 3 semanas en total normalidad (bueno no tanta si tienes amigos como ellos) Miku desde entonces estaba algo pensativo por lo que había pasado en la enfermería, bueno le gusto ese beso pero parecía que a Kaito no le hubiera gustado, es más como si hubiera sido el peor error.

_Flashback:_

Luego de un beso que duro algunos segundos (aunque querían que nunca terminara) Kaito se separó de Miku al ver lo que había hecho, se paró de la camilla y solo le sonrió falsamente (cosa que ella noto)

-lo siento por eso- se disculpó el mostrando su infantil sonrisa, dejando confundida a la pobre Diva

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto ella, después de todo Kaito en ese momento parecía más maduro (cosa que lo hacía aún más irresistible) no le pareció que hubiera sido su culpa

-solo finjamos que nunca paso ¿sí?- dicho esto se retiró de la enfermería, dejando a una Miku confundida y abandonada (pobre Miku-chan u-u, estúpido Kaito-kun!)

_FIN FLASHBACK._

"acaso ¿no le gusto el beso?" pensaba mientras se ponía su pijama de color verde, bueno además de eso, desde que paso lo del beso actuaba como si de verdad nada pasara, y ella también hacia lo mismo a pesar de que le doliera.

Los días pasaban en la vida de los estudiantes de Vocaloid (y Utauloid), con eso llegaba una época difícil para los chicos y tal vez para las chicas…

-después de un largo tiempo, por fin los estudiantes transferidos estarán en vocaloid- anuncio con algo de desinterés la directora (Meiko-sama), quería terminar rápido e irse a tomar su siesta (aunque después Hiyama la regañaría por eso), entraron al salón dos chicos, uno era peli rojo parecido a Kaito y el otro se parecía mucho a Miku (en versión masculina), Rin, Len y Miku se mostraron sorprendidos al verlo

-Mikuo-susurro Rin, haciendo entrar en razón a Nero "¿ese es Mikuo?" se preguntó con sorpresa y con algo de celos al recordar que era el primer amor de Rin (¿Quién no estaría celoso?)

-soy Akaito shion, un placer- se presentó con una sonrisa de galán haciendo suspirar a más de una, pero su atención fue dirigida a Miku

-soy Mikuo Hatsune- se presentó el hermano de Miku menos emocionado como si quisiera terminar rápido con eso

-bien siéntense donde les dé la gana, pero no quiero problemas me voy- termino de decir Meiko para luego bostezar y retirarse, aunque Hiyama se fue a regañarla por su perezosa actitud.

Casi todas las chicas se fueron encima de Akaito, el cual tenía su actitud de chico malo, se dirigió a donde se encontraba Miku

-Akaito Shion… ¿no será primo de Kaito?- pregunto Nero a Rin la cual se encontraba mirando a Mikuo, haciendo que un aura negra se apoderara de Nero, al sentirse ignorado por su "amiga"

-me siento herido- susurro mientras usaba sus brazos como almohada.

-¡Oni-san!- exclamo Miku lanzándose a abrazar a su hermano el cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos

-Miku-chan es bueno verte- dice el mientras la baja

-¿Cómo esta Zatsu-nee?- pregunto con felicidad

-está bien, pero quiere que mantenga vigilado a Akaito- respondió con una gota en la sien

-¿Por qué no viniste conmigo?- pregunto con un adorable puchero

-bueno tenia cosas que hacer- responde mientras le sonríe y acariciaba la cabeza.

-parece que Nero va a tener problemas- comento Neru viendo su celular y después al hermano de Hatsune, el hermano mayor de Miku miro mal a Kaito como si lo quisiera matar con la mirada

-Miku-nee ¿Por qué están así?- pregunto Rin yendo hacia su amiga, al ver como Kaito y Mikuo, a quienes les salían chispas de los ojos (como si fueran los peores enemigos)

-ellos nunca se llevaron bien, no sé porque- respondió recordando cuando ellos dos se conocieron siempre peleaban

-a eso lo llamo un hermano celoso- comento Neru llegando donde estaban ellas dos, Akaito mostro cierto interés en Neru y en Miku

-saben ustedes dos son muy lindas- dijo el poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ellas dos, ganándose una mala mirada de Kaito, Len y Mikuo, "se idiota quien se cree acercándose así a Neru… y a Miku" pensaba molesto Len mientras estaba preparado para levantarse en cualquier momento, si era necesario

-genial otro mujeriego- comenta Luka recordando al idiota de Gakupo

-pero Luka, ya no soy un mujeriego- dice Gakupo mirándola con ojos de cachorrito, esta al ver su cara se sonroja levemente

-si claro- dijo con sarcasmo mientras miraba otra vez su libro.

-¡ALEJATE!- exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo, al ver como él las acercaba un poco más, en ese momento Neru lo aleja con una gran patada

-odio a los mujeriegos- dice mientras acomodaba su cabello hacia atrás, y el pobre peli rojo se encontraba en el suelo mientras le salía sangre por la nariz

-me encantan las mujeres salvajes como tú- comenta mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre

-eres desagradable- dice Neru mirándolo con odio, entonces el fija su vista en Miku la cual tenía una expresión de no saber lo que está pasando

-aunque también me encanta esa expresión de inocencia- comenta acercándose a Miku quien no sabía cómo tratar con esa situación, ella no era agresiva como Neru (solo cuando no está enojada o celosa)

-Akaito mejor aléjate de ella- dice Mikuo apretando sus puños, Kaito se encontraba igual que él, empezando así una divertida pelea donde los 4 (contando a Len) se lanzaban todo lo que veía (incluido, naranjas, bananas, atunes, katanas, un tenedor incluso un hacha).

-Nero ¿estás bien?- pregunto Rin al verlo con un aura deprimente

-creo que si- responde sin energía mirándola de reojo

-entonces qué tal si vamos a algún lugar?- sugiere ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se puso nerviosa, no quería que mal pensara sobre aquello (aunque de verdad quería una cita con el)

-es solo para hacerte sentir mejor, no pienses nada raro- termina de decir con un enorme sonrojo, Nero sonríe ante esta expresión, era divertido verla así

-es buena idea- responde empezando así una conversación que hubiera durado años (si fuera posible).

La felicidad no duro mucho ya que el profesor llego, regañándolos a todos por vago, además de la "pequeña" guerra que hubo, donde se terminaron uniendo casi todos, incluido Utauloid, que quien sabe porque carajo estaban allí. el resto del día paso algo normal, Mikuo no podía hablar con Rin ya que estaba vigilando a cualquier pervertido que se acercara a su hermana (Akaito y Kaito) además de que se enteraron que en realidad Kaito y Akaito eran primos lejanos, y no tenían una buena relación, por no decir que se odiaban a muerte.

En vez de regresar a su casa (como cualquier estudiante normal) los gemelos Kagamine y los hermanos Akita decidieron hacer algo para esa tarde

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Rin ya que no tenía idea de que hacer (a pesar de que fue su idea)

-bueno tu eres la que dijo que hiciéramos algo diferente hoy- respondió Neru mirando de reojo a Rin, haciendo que la rubia se avergonzara de sí misma

-Rin-chan no te sientas mal, no importa si no hacemos algo divertido hoy- dijo Nero para ver si así la hacía sentir mejor, cosa que no funciono en lo absoluto

-pero esto era para hacerte sentir mejor- decía Rin con dos grandes cascadas en sus ojos, en modo chibi

-yo sé cómo hacer que Nero se sienta mucho mejor- comento Len mirando cómplice a Neru, quien solo asintió con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que el mencionado se sonrojara

-¡no pienses eso!- exclamo el avergonzado haciendo que Rin sintiera que no encajaba en la conversación

-Hola chicos- saludo Miku llegando junto a su hermano, quienes pasaban por ahí y les pareció raro que cuatro estudiantes estuvieran haciendo nada

-pensé que ya se habían ido- comentó Mikuo mirando disimuladamente a Rin, algo que solo noto Len y Nero, el primero solo peso en algo: Rival de amor

-pensamos hacer algo divertido hoy- contesto Neru mirando enojada a Rin

-pero no sabemos dónde ir- completo Len, mirando mal a su hermana, la pobre se sentía más pequeña de lo normal

-porque no van al nuevo parque de diversiones- sugirió Mikuo, cosa que a todos les pareció excelente idea

-Mikuo sigue siendo muy sabio-comentó Rin con una gran sonrisa

-¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos?-sugirió Len, los Hatsune aceptaron igual que todos

-veo que has crecido Rin-chan- decía Mikuo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la mencionada

-creí que nunca te cortarías el pelo- dijo el ver como a la Kagamine su rubio cabello le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros y con cierta nostalgia

-bueno pensé en cambiar un poco-respondió manteniendo una sonrisa alegre

-¿Cómo sería con el pelo corto?- pensó Nero, formando una imagen que casi le provoca un derrame nasal

-eres un pervertido-dijo su hermana mirándolo seriamente (en modo chibi), Nero se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

Llegaron al lugar el cual y todos se pusieron emocionados al ver cuán grande era

-es genial-susurro Rin al ver como la rueda de la fortuna era más grande que la que había visto

-vamos a divertirnos- dijo Miku con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Len y Rin y los arrastraba consigo

-al menos espéranos- exclamo Neru enojada mientras la empezaba a perseguir, dejando a Nero y a Miku solos

-esos chicos- se lamentó Mikuo mientras llevaba su mano a su frente

-siempre son así de energéticos- contesto Nero con una gota en la sien

-¿eres novio de Rin?- pregunto de repente el peli aqua, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara en gran medida, creando un momento totalmente incomodo

-claro que no, solo somos amigos- respondió mirando hacia otro lado, para que no se notara su sonrojo

-deberíamos irnos- sugirió Mikuo y Nero asintió

-ustedes se demoran mucho-exclamo Rin con un leve puchero que a los dos le pareció adorable

-lo sentimos Rin-sama- se disculparon, para luego subirse a uno de los tantos juegos.

-¿no vas a subir?- pregunto Len a Neru quien se encontraba sentada en una banca cercana

-casi no me gusta es aburrido- respondió teniendo la vista fija en su celular, Len dio un largo suspiro y luego se sentó junto a ella

-ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué te gusta de Miku?- pregunto ella con un leve sonrojo, Len se puso pensativo ante esto

-desde que la conozco siempre ha sido muy amble conmigo, fue la única persona además de Rin en entenderme, creo que es una de las mayores razones- respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica

-ya veo *suspiro*… sabes estoy aburrida vamos a hacer algo-sugirió con una sonrisa "¿Qué me está pasando?" se preguntó el rubio ante esa extraña sensación de felicidad

-¿estás bien? Len- pregunto Neru al verlo envuelto en sus pensamientos

-s-sí, vamos- respondió el y juntos se fueron a ver por ahí.

Ya era algo tarde, razón por la cual tuvieron que irse, ya que era ilegal vivir en un parque de diversiones (¡maldita ley! No me deja ser feliz TT-TT)

-fue divertido ¿cierto Nero?- dijo Rin satisfecha, mientras lo miraba de reojo

-sí, gracias por esto- respondió el con su sonrisa amable formando así un aura donde parecía que los demás no importaban

-parecen novios- susurro Neru cerca de Len, este asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa viendo a la "no" pareja

-hubiera sido mas divertido con Luka-san y Gakupo-san- menciono Miku recordando a ese par, quienes deberían estar maldiciendo por no poder ir

-que podíamos hacer, ellos tenían que trabajar- respondió Neru imaginándose como Luka se tendría que aguantar a ese pervertido, o tal vez de verdad le gustaba su presencia, quien sabe esa chica era muy misteriosa además e complicada

-es verdad, Rin mañana tenemos trabajo- aviso Len recordando la fecha, Rin parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma, quedándose inmóvil en su sitio

-no quiero regresar allí- exclamo ella como una niña pequeña

-me pregunto cómo será ese trabajo- dijo Neru al ver como reacciono Rin ante esta noticia

-Rin recuerda que debes ayudar a tu hermano, se útil en algo- regaño Mikuo golpeando levemente la cabeza de la Kagamine

-hai-respondió ella desanimada, y así cada uno volvió a su hogar con su respectivo hermano.

Los gemelos Kagamine regresaron a su pequeño apartamento sin ningún inconveniente

-Rin ¿ya no te gusta Mikuo?- pregunto con total normalidad Len, Rin mostró cierta sorpresa, bueno ¿cuándo tu hermano te pregunta sobre tu vida amorosa? (a mí no, mi hermano no me quiere *se deprime en un rincón*)

-en realidad ya no- respondió con nerviosismo, ya que no quería levantar sospechas de que le gustaba alguien más, aunque era demasiado obvio (menso para el idiota de Nero)

-porque ya te gusta Nero- completo Len y cuando Rin iba a asentir se dio cuenta de la situación avergonzándose a niveles inimaginables

-¡claro que no! Baka Len-exclamo golpeando repetidas veces en la cabeza a su hermano, este solo se rio ante los leves golpes.

Un nuevo día comenzaba y eso significaba escuela (a menos que fuera fin de semana o días festivos o vacaciones…bueno ustedes entienden) como siempre fue un día normal, pero ahora con un sexy Akaito coqueteando con Neru y Miku, y el hermano de esta regañándolo, nada podía salir mal (eso espero).

Era hora del almuerzo y como Mikuo por alguna razón se hizo buen amigo de Luki y Meito (quien sabe la razón) cuando vio a la pequeña Mei buscando algo o alguien, así que siguiendo el consejo de su hermana menor seria amable con ella, ya que sabía que era parte del grupo de su Miku y Rin

-¿Qué pasa? Mei-san- pregunto, sorprendiendo a la castaña, la cual se puso nerviosa con su presencia

-bueno Gumi-chan últimamente está mucho con Yuma, y me da vergüenza ir donde Miku-san y los otros, aunque no me gusta estar sola- respondió mirando hacia abajo, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-deberías dejar tanto esa timidez, si quieres puedes almorzar conmigo, yo no sé dónde fueron mis idiotas amigos- sugirió el con una mano detrás de su cabeza, Mei solo sonrió amablemente, parecía una buena persona

-gracias Mikuo-kun- agradeció y juntos fueron al patio trasero.

En cambio Gumi se encontraba en la biblioteca con Yuma, por alguna razón estaban jugando juntos ajedrez

-_Check Mate_- dijo Yuma mientras hacía caer al rey de Gumi, esta solo hizo un puchero

-¿Por qué siempre me ganas?- pregunto ella con un puchero

-quien sabe, ¿en serio me retaras todos los días?- pregunto tranquilo viéndola de reojo

-hasta que algún día sea capaz de vencerte- respondió con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo, esperare ese día- comento el con un sonrisa de lado antes de retirarse, Gumi se sonrojo ante esta sonrisa, parece ser que el amor se apodero de Gumi también.

-oigan chicos ¿no quieren ir al mejor cafetería cosplay?- pregunto Miku aprovechando que estaban todos, algunos se miraron entre sí para ver que respondían

-si suena bien- respondio Luka rompiendo el silencio y las dudas

-si Luka va a ir, yo también-dijo Gakupo mirando a Luka, ella solo formo una sonrisa, parece que ya lo trataba mejor que antes, pero era difícil de explicar

-nosotros no podremos Miku-nee- dijo Rin viendo hacia otro lado como si lo que le esperara fuera lo peor del mundo

-es verdad tenemos trabajo-termino de decir Len igual que su hermana, solo que menos grave

-es una pena, les prometo que la próxima vez iremos todos juntos- dicho esto todos asintieron

-no sé si ir- comento Neru no muy segura de su respuesta

-porque no ira Len-dijo burlona Gumi cerca de ella, haciéndola sonrojar, ganándose que Neru le empezara a estirar sus mejillas

-chicas no peleen- regaño Mei a las dos, todos rieron ante esa escena

-deberías ir, seguro que te divertirás- sugirió Len, ella asintió cambiando de opinión

-cómo te dije, Len es un domador de Nerus- comento Nero cerca de Rin ganándose que su hermana le tirara uno de su libros en la cara

-espero que haya helado-comento Kaito que se imaginaba como servirían los helados y no pudo evitar que se le hiciera agua la boca, haciendo que a todos se les corriera una gota al estilo anime.

Paso el tiempo mas rápido de lo esperado y el grupo (sin los Kagamine) se fueron a la famosa cafetería cosplay

-¿Qué hace el idiota de Akaito aquí?- pregunto Neru disgustada ante la presencia de este

-bueno pensé que sería buena idea estar contigo, podría pasarte algo- contesto con su sonrisa de galán

-no la necesito-dijo Neru apartando la cara del pelirrojo con su mano

-aquí es- exclamo Miku a un gran letrero que decía "Cafetería de Ensueño" con letras muy coloridas

-no se ve mal- comento Luka mirando el lugar

-Bienvenido…-dijo Rin vestida de Maid quedándose en blanco al ver a sus amigos, Nero se tuvo que aguantar su derrame nasal, y los demás también quedaron sorprendidos

-¿Qué pasa Rin?- pregunto el hermano de esta vestido de mayordomo, el cual se mostró sorprendido por sus clientes, haciendo que Neru se le quitara el aire "no es sexy, no es sexy" se repetía mentalmente en la misma situación que su hermano

-Rin-chan Now!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Luka y Miku

-agrégalo a la lista, ahora solo falta tomarle una foto en vestido de baño- comento Luka a Miku mientras le sacaba una foto a Rin, la rubia tembló ante esto

-igual sigues siendo plana- comento Akaito desatando el mismo infierno, Nero y Len tuvieron que detener a la enojada y "no" plana Rin

"Len-kun en ese traje es tan sexy" pensó Tei con un pequeño hilo de sangre en su nariz y tomándole repetidas fotos, mirándolo por una pequeña ventana asustando a todos los que pasaban cerca de ella

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron que trabajaban aquí?- pregunto Kaito mientras los gemelos los llevaban a su mesa

-ustedes nunca lo preguntaron- respondieron al mismo tiempo con una cara de "Are you fucking kiddin me", haciendo que todos se avergonzaran de sí mismos

-entonces ¿desde cuándo trabajan aquí?- pregunto Miku para quitar el mal ambiente

-desde hace unos años, la paga es muy buena- respondio Len, hasta que sintió una mala mirada

-ya se dio cuenta-susurro Rin cerca de su hermano con cierto miedo

-¿Qué desean?- pregunto Len con una falsa sonrisa, dejando a todos confusos por su repentino cambio de humor, cuando ya todos pidieron, solo les quedaba esperar.

Nero se mostró molesto por una razón: ¡Había muchos jodidos pervertidos! y claro como la mayoría eran otakus les gustaba ver a chicas en esos trajes (si no te gusta ver chicas en traje de Maid no eres otaku o pervertido, a menos que seas mujer)

-me pregunto cómo se vería Luka en traje de Maid-pensó Gakupo con una imagen no muy santa que digamos

-sería perfecto- comentó de repente con un hilo de sangre en su nariz

-¿Qué rayos estaría pensando?- se preguntó Luka viéndolo sospechosamente

-onii-chan es un pervertido- concluyo Gumi teniendo la misma de Luka

-¿Cómo lo aguantaste?- pregunto Neru viéndola con lastima

-en realidad no lo sé, pero antes no era así, bueno cuando comencé a vivir con el- respondio ella

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Mei interesada

-bueno un antes era más amable y tímido con las mujeres- prácticamente todas escupieron sus bebidas y aprovecharon que los chicos tenían una de sus estúpidas conversaciones

-hasta que un día llego a casa, parecía tener ganas de llorar, nunca supe la razón creo que fue por una chica- termino de decir Gumi, Luka comenzó a tener algunos recuerdos donde se encontraba un niño sonriéndole mientras ella lo miraba desde abajo, pero por alguna razón no podía ver quien era

-Luka-san ¿estas bien?- pregunto Mei al verla distraída

-si tranquila- respondió la ninja, Gakupo se percató de esto pero no le pareció apropiado ir a preguntarle

-¿Qué hará este café tan popular?- pregunto Neru al ver que era como todos los otros (solo que mejor decorado)

-no lo sé, pero esta comida es deliciosa- respondió Gumi llevándose otro pedazo de pastel a la boca, por alguna razón todas las luces se apagaron (Rin: cuando no) y solo un reflector iluminaba el escenario, de ahí apareció un chica albina de ojos rojos, Neru al verla prácticamente escupió la bebida

-¿Qué hace Haku aquí?- se preguntó en voz alta viéndola con sorpresa

-¿ella no trabajaba en la enfermería?- igual se preguntó Miku, la recordaba perfectamente, pero al recordar lo de la enfermería se puso totalmente sonrojada

-tenemos nuevas deudas así que tenemos que trabajar más- respondió llegando de la nada Dell quien también tenía el mismo uniforme

-¿los mismo problemas de alcohol?- pregunto Nero y el albino asintió, haciendo que a Nero se le corriera una gota en la sien

-ahora con ustedes una de las estrellas de este lugar…Rin Kagamine- dijo la presentadora que era rubia y llevaba unos audífonos que parecían orejas de conejo, de ahí salió Rin vistiendo una ropa diferente. Consistía en un vestido color negro con una manga en el brazo izquierdo, y un lazo amarrado en el otro, a Nero le pareció que se veía realmente hermosa con esa flor adornando su cabello

-Rin-chan luce muy hermosa- susurro Miku con emoción, mientras Luka le sacaba una foto, Mikuo (igual que Nero) parecía embobado por la hermosa Kagamine (si los dos se leyeran las mentes habría guerra)

La melodía comenzó a sonar parecía muy calmada (por cierto la canción es Fate of Soul), comenzó a cantar, su voz parecía mucho más dulce de lo normal

_Anata no soba de… dare yori mo chikaku_

_sore wa watashi ga umareta imi mitsukeru basho_

_anata wa nani o nozomu no deshou ka_

_sore wa watashi ni dekinai koto desu ka?_

_hitsuyou nai nara sono te de kakikeshite yo_

_umaretekita watashi ga warui no dakara_

_Kioku no kakera sae nokosazu ni kieteyuku sadame demo_

_subete ukeirete hitomi tojiru sore demo..._

_aa semete hitotoki demo anata ni aisaretai to_

_negau koto wa tsumi deshou ka_

_watashi no soba ni anata ga iru koto_

_sore wa watashi ga sonzai suru tame no jouken_

_watashi ni nani ga dekiru no deshou ka_

_sore wa anata ga nozomu koto desu ka?_

_hajime kara subete wakatteita koto na no_

_me o sorasu koto nante yurusarenakute_

_piriodo no sono mukou gawa ni wa_

_dokomade mo tsuzuku yami_

_subete ubau hodo kono sekai wa zankoku de..._

_aa kore wa shiranai kanjou mebaehajimeta watashi ni_

_ataerareta bachi deshou ka_

_kioku no kakera sae nokosazu ni kieteyuku sadame demo_

_subete ukeirete hitomi tojiru sore demo..._

_aa semete hitotoki demo anata ni aisaretai to_

_negau koto wa tsumi deshou ka_

_tamerau hitsuyou wa nani mo nai kore wa owari ja nai no_

_watashi wa watashi de aritsuzukeru itsumade mo..._

_aa wazuka na aida demo furetekureta anata ni_

_tsutaetai no "arigatou" to_

Cuando termino de cantar todos aplaudieron eufóricos, bueno parecía que ella de verdad se identificaba con la canción y eso hacía que todo hubiera sido un total éxito, haciendo reflexionar un poco al idiota (y genial) Nero "acaso… ¿sigue enamorada de Mikuo?" se preguntó mentalmente, pero esperaba que no fuera así.

Ella se retiró del escenario satisfecha de su buen trabajo

-Len… ¿acaso no vas a salir a cantar?- pregunto Rin a su hermano

-hoy no estoy de humor- respondió con cansancio, cosa que a su hermana le pareció algo raro, pero le restó importancia y se fue a cambiar.

-whoaaaa ¡Rin-chan canto excelente!- exclamo con alegría Gumi

-debe ser porque de verdad está enamorada- comento Luka con una sonrisa picara

-es verdad Rin-chan ha estado más feliz de lo normal- apoyo Mei pensando en quien podría ser su pareja (que inocente eres Mei-chan), ante estas ideas Nero sintió como si cada palabra fuera un cuchillo a su corazón, Neru al notar esto solo rio burlona

-creo saber quién es- comento ella viendo "disimuladamente" a Nero, Luka y Miku asintieron, dejando a los demás confundidos

-¿pero quién podría enamorarse de una princesa caprichosa?- se preguntó Gakupo (quien solo lo dijo por molestar).

-oigan no es por echarlos, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo se quedaran aquí?- pregunto enojado Len al ver como sus amigos seguían sentados en la misma mesa por más de una hora

-es que este lugar es tan cómodo- respondió Gumi mientras estiraba sus brazos

-entonces tendrán que ordenar más, a sino mi jefe los echa- dijo el con el aura del mismo infierno

"se nos acabó el dinero" pensaron todos asustados

-bueno, sabes tengo que hacer algo importante, nos vemos luego Len-kun- dice Akaito mientras se levanta y todos le siguen la corriente

-ara ¿ya se van?- pregunta Rin al ver como todos se levantaban

-sin dinero no podemos quedarnos- responde Mikuo incomodo

-además de eso…Rin-chan cantaste muy bien, vendré mas seguido- comenta Nero haciéndola sonrojar levemente, y así sucesivamente todos se fueron.

-¿¡QUE!? Se fueron todos- exclama Neru (quien se había encontrado en el baño todo este tiempo)

-sí, hace 20 minutos ¿Qué tanto hacías?- pregunto Len impresionado, Neru se avergonzó de sí misma

-bueno es que se me paso el tiempo mientras jugaba- respondió mientras jugaba con su dedos

-sí que eres muy adicta al celular- comenta Len con una sonrisa

-será mejor que yo también me vaya- dice Neru ya que, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, después mataría a su hermano por no esperarla.

-por cierto ¿y Rin?- pregunto al no ver a su hiperactiva amiga por ningún lado

-ya termino su trabajo- responde Len frustrado de que el no haya podido salir temprano

-mi turno ya casi termina, si quieres nos vamos juntos- sugiere Len viendo su reloj

-n-no puedo, lo siento- contesta nerviosa, y sale rápidamente del establecimiento, dejando confundido a un pobre Len.

Ya había terminado el turno de Len, él estaba planeando volver a casa, ya que no veía nada interesante por ahí, hasta que noto algo particular, ver a Neru salir del supermercado

-¿q-que haces aquí?- pregunto nerviosa

-vuelvo a casa- respondió simplemente, lo que le llamo la curiosidad fue ver que llevaba comida de gato

-no sabía que tenías un gato- comento él y Neru se sorprendió

-no te importa- dicho esto paso al lado de él, Len como todo buen amigo decidió seguirla, vio como llegaba a cierta parte desolada, donde había una caja de cartón que parecía vieja, Neru abrió la caja y parecía muy feliz al ver lo que había adentro, la curiosidad de Len aumento, era muy raro verla sonreír de esa forma

-¿Por qué siempre me sigues, idiota?- pregunto Neru, sorprendiendo al Kagamine quien creía que su modo ninja era perfecto

-me dio curiosidad, no sabía que te gustaban tanto los gatos- comentó el al ver que dentro de la caja, se encontraban dos pequeños gatos de pelaje amarillo y con los ojos verdes

-me los encontré un día camino a casa, no puedo llevarlos porque Nero es alérgico a ellos, y no me gusta llevarlos a un refugio, no puedo creer que las personas puedan hacer esto- narro con cierta tristeza en sus ojos, mientras apoyaba sus brazos en sus rodillas

-si quieres yo me los puedo llevar- dijo Len con una sonrisa, haciendo sorprender a Neru

-¿en serio?- dijo con cierta esperanza en su voz, Len solo asintió y noto como la sonrisa de Neru era total felicidad

-a Rin le encantara, le encantan los gatos- dijo Len mientras tomaba la caja entre sus manos

-incluso se parecen un poco a ustedes, son rubios- comentó ella tratando de fingir su felicidad, llegaron a casa de los hermanos Kagamine, Rin se mostró muy feliz por tener nuevas mascotas

-te llamare Rilliane- dijo mirando mientras cargaba a su gata (incluso eran hombre y mujer) esta solo maulló

-que nombre tan ridículo, no superara a Allen- dijo Len con aires superiores, mientras cargaba igual a su gato, tenían casi las mismas personalidades que sus dueños

-Rilliane es mejor nombre que el de Allen- empezó a decir Rin, Comenzando una de las tantas discusiones que tenía con su hermano

-entonces ya me voy, Nero debe estar preocupado- dijo Neru acabando la discusión y Len se ofreció a acompañarla hasta cierta parte.

-gracias por todo, adiós- se despidió ella, pero Len con una cara de molestia la tomo de un brazo impidiendo que se fuera

-antes de irte quiero que me prometas algo- empezó a decir Len, Neru se encontraba algo sonrojada por el repentino tacto

-por favor confía en mí, tu nunca me dices nada y me siento como un idiota- Neru quedo sorprendida ante aquella frase, nunca espero escucharla, entonces sonrió

-de acuerdo- respondió con una sonrisa, creando una promesa por medio de sus meñiques

**CONTINUARA…**

**Haruka: ¿qué les pareció?, de verdad los siento por demorarme pero mi vida no es fácil**

**Luka: te la pasas jugando Osu! Y League of Legends**

**Haruka: mejor me callo**

**Rin: yo seré quien responda sus hermosos reviews **

**AkitaCami02: pensé que las indirectas seria aburrido y repetitivo, pero que bueno que te allá gustado, y bitch please los lentes son mega sexys, y después habrá orejas de gato, y creo saber de qué video estás hablando (por eso Len morirá virgen), digamos que Luka-san se pondrá menos agresiva pero luego pasara algo que los unirá (no daré spoiler) como el final de este fic, que Neru se…*le tapó la boca antes de que diga algo*, y ya tienes tus celos (aunque Len será un poquito lento el idiota de Len) **

**L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK: lo siento por arruinar tu momento KaitoxMiku pero luego todo ser muy happy (creo…) es verdad las una yandere obsesionada no se verá bien con Len, bueno entonces IA estará con Seeu, aunque me será difícil darle un lugar en la historia pero luego pensare en algo, con Akaito habrá celos para Len y Kaito, pero también he pensado en otro personaje es uno de los que mencionaste**

**Shana: yo siempre contesto los review no importa de quien, lo peor es que la idiota de mi amiga pedio el año (solo por faltar a un examen), sobre el beso de Luka y Gakupo pues no lo tendrás todavía, pero será lo mejor del mundo, me hace muy feliz tu review (y el de todos no tengo favoritos)**

**Y bueno no sé si tú seas la que más espera el siguiente capítulo, pero siempre que alguien lea la historia subiré mi historia hasta el final, y si no la termino es que me mato una terrorista**

**Y bien con esto termino, lo siento pero mi hermano me invito a ver una película de terror ¿ya se han visto el conjuro o Rec? Espero no quedar traumada… Bye! *se monta en Tako Luka y se va al país del nunca jamás***


End file.
